Alex's Life
by Time Force Pink Ranger
Summary: PRTF UPDATED NOV. 27 Alex returns home. How will he react to what awaits him?
1. Alex's Birth

Sorry this is so short, but I will upload more as I get more time. Plus, I want to make sure everyone likes this. Disclaimer: I do not own Alex, Jen, or Ransik. They are property of Saban/Disney. I do own Christy and Chris Collins and Dr. Stein.  
  
Alex's Life  
  
Christy Collins woke up at six in the morning on June 18, 2980 in pain. "Chris? Chris?" Chris woke up.  
"Yah, what is it?" he asked grumpily, his eyes still closed.  
"It's time to get to the hospital." she replied as calmly as possible. She wanted to slap him for sounding so harsh, but she restrained. After all, he was on graveyard and had just gone to bed shortly before.  
"Really?" He quickly jumped up, automatically put on his Time Force uniform, and grabbed his keys. He started up their car, and it was not long before he realized he had to get his wife and rushed back inside.  
* * *  
Doctor Stein came into the hospital waiting room; Chris jumped up quickly with excitement that was getting harder and harder to contain. The doctor smiled at the anxious father. Chris eyed him expectantly. "You are the new father to a healthy, six pound baby boy."  
"May I go see them, sir?"  
"Yes, you may."  
Chris rushed into his wife's room quickly. His wife smiled calmly at him. Christy had never seemed more beautiful or reserved to him than she did now. She still was slightly flushed. "What shall we name him, Chris?" she asked looking at her baby boy.  
"Didn't we agree on Alexander Kenneth?"  
"Yes. Such a long name for a little one, isn't it?"  
"It sure is. That's why we are going to call him Alex for short." he replied with a smile while taking Alex and putting him in the nearby crib.  
Christy smiled at her husband with a smile of contentment before drifting off to sleep. Little did Christ know that that was the last time he would ever see or speak to his wife again. Outside, Chris' old friend was watching through the window. The green-eyed monster had taken over him months ago. Chris walked out of the room with a smile on his face. He headed home since Christy was to spend the rest of the day at the hospital. He was going to come back in a couple of hours so that both he and his wife could get some rest.  
The figure adorned in black waited a while to make sure it was safe for him to come in. He snuck in swiftly and blacked out the security camera before closing the door and blocking it. He walked quietly to the baby. "You should have been mine," he whispered. "If only your worthless mother hadn't run off to be with Chris! A friend, he said he was, but - no - he wasn't. HE betrayed ME. He stole MY girlfriend." At that, he turned to Christy. "And you, my 'dear' girlfriend, how dare you betray me? With MY best friend at that!" He pulled out the needle. He injected the high dosage of poison into her body. He watched her die with an evil smile on his face. 


	2. Chris' Reaction and the Trial

Here is a longer version of the trial.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Alex, Jen, or Ransik. They are property of Saban/Disney. I do own Christy and Chris Collins and Dr. Stein.  
  
Chris' Reaction and the Trial  
  
* * *  
Chris walked up to the door, and forced it open. 'What in the world is going on?' He entered cautiously with his hand by the gun he had. It was not a regular, bullet-shooting gun - it was one that shot out flames - but it would work.  
He heard the monitor flatlining; he drew his gun and rushed in shouting, "Time Force! You're under arrest!"  
The man in black laughed an evil laugh. "Puny, pathetic Chris. About time you joined the party."  
"Ransik." Chris said, his voice low and his teeth gritted together. Slowly, he pressed the silent button to call for a nurse and security.  
"It's too late, old friend. Your wife is dead, and, soon, you will be, too."  
Chris pulled the trigger on his gun without thinking. It burned the right side of Ransik's face. Ransik screamed in pain. As he lunged toward Chris, with the needle drawn, Time Force recruits restrained him and handcuffed him. "Who has the last laugh now, Ransik?" Chris retorted.  
  
* * *  
The officer took out a Bible and went up to Ransik, "Do you, Ransik, solemnly swear to tell nothing but the truth, so help you God?"  
  
Ransik put on an evil grin, and he looked almost inhuman with the metal plate he placed over his scar from earlier that day, "I do."  
  
Chris' lawyer, Michael, glanced back at his client. He was holding little Alex and had an icy look on his face. His client was his best friend, and it disturbed him to see Chris like that, so, he had to see that justice was served. He looked back at Ransik. He certainly looked menacing, and he had seen the look he had given the officer. He knew Ransik could not be trusted. "Ransik, where were you at from eight to nine this morning?"  
  
"Why, I was at my home taking care of my little daughter, of course."  
  
Chris leaped out of his chair, "Liar!"  
  
The judge pushed a button that imitated the sound of the previously used hammer. "I will have order in this court! Wait your turn, Mr. Collins." Chris sat down, feeling Ransik's begrudging stare. "However, Ransik, you swore to tell the truth, and we know for a fact that you were at the hospital at the time of Mrs. Collins' death."  
  
"Yes, your honor." Ransik said with a sickening smile.  
  
"Proceed, Mr. Myers."  
  
"Ransik, since we have evidence proving that you murdered Mrs. Collins out of cold blood, would you mind telling us why you did this?" Ransik's Lawyer, Steelix, Sr., jumped up. "Your honor, the question is presumptuous. It is giving you the verdict when it hasn't been reached."  
  
"Sustained. Please restate your question, Mr. Myers."  
  
"Yes, your honor." He looked at Ransik, thinking of how to restate his question without accusing the murderer. "Ransik, did you kill Mrs. Collins?"  
  
Ransik put on a show of crying and saying that he was innocent. "Your honor, he is trying to accuse me of a crime I didn't commit."  
  
The judge looked annoyed. "Answer the question, Ransik, and honestly at that."  
  
Ransik glared at the judge. "No, I didn't."  
  
"That will be all." Michael sat down bewildered. 'How wicked is this guy? Lying when he swore on the Bible!?'  
  
The judge asked Steelix, Sr. if he had any questions, and he did not. "Ransik, you may have a seat."  
  
Steelix, Sr. asked, "Your honor, may I call the next witness to the stand?"  
  
"Yes, you may."  
  
"I call Chris Collins to the stand." Chris stood up, placed Alex in his mother's arms, and walked up to the witness stand. He swore on the Bible and took his seat.  
  
"Mr. Collins, where were you between the time your wife gave birth and the time Ransik was caught?"  
  
"I was at my home taking a nap, but when Ransik was caught, I was there."  
  
"Why were you at home and not with your wife?"  
  
"Because I'm on graveyard, and I was tired, as was she. I went home for only two hours. I wanted her to get some rest, and if I were there, she would stay awake to see how I interact with the baby."  
  
"I see." If possible, Steelix, Sr. would have had a demeaning smile on his face. "Why did you kill your wife?"  
  
"Your honor, he is accusing my client."  
  
"Sustained. Steelix, please rephrase your question."  
  
"Yes, your honor." 'I can't let Ransik down. He's paying me a lot of  
money for this.'  
  
"Mr. Collins, why is it that your wife would have watched you interact  
with the child? Had you given her reason not to trust you?"  
"No, she did not have a reason not to trust me. You know mothers, they like to see their husbands interact with children. To prove that she had no reason not to trust me, she said, 'You'll make a great father.' If she did not trust me, she would have not said that."  
  
"That will be all." 'We're sunk. Everyone knows that Ransik did this.'  
  
"Mr. Myers, would you like to question the witness?"  
  
"Yes, your honor." He walked up near the witness stand. "Mr. Collins, when you came back to the hospital after your nap, in what state was the door and any nearby surroundings?"  
  
"The door was barricaded. I am pretty sure the security camera was blacked out, too."  
  
"I see. Now, when you finally pushed the door open, what did you see? What did you hear? What was your reaction."  
  
"When I pushed the door open, I heard the monitor flatlining, so I grabbed my holstered gun, and came in shouting, 'Time Force! You're under arrest.' Then, I saw Ransik. He was watching my wife with a sickening look on his face. I knew at that moment that Ransik had killed her. He talked to me saying that it was about time I got there. I pressed the button for security and a nurse. He told me that she was already dead, it was too late, and said that soon I would be too. Then, I shot him with the gun, causing the scar he has covered with the metal plate. He leaped at me with a needle drawn, and the Time Force recruits got there and held him back just in time."  
  
"That will be all, your honor." Michael said. His client was in tears; he could tell it was taxing him, and he had to get him out, off the witness stand. They both sat down, and Chris held little Alex in his arms, stroking the boys hand. 'You look so much like your mother.' he thought sadly. "Chris, you alright?" Michael asked in a whisper.  
  
"Yes, Mike, I will be eventually. As soon as that horrible guy is locked up." Chris whispered back.  
  
The trial proceeded with questioning the two Time Force recruits and the nurse. The judge called a recess, and came back shortly after with the verdict. At the trial that evening, Ransik was charged with murder, attempted murder, and insanity; he was sentenced to be in jail for life. First, he was to be tested to make sure he was not totally insane. Chris watched with a smirk as justice was served. He watched quietly as Ransik was locked away. He was never to be the same as he was before his wife's unfortunate death. Alex was never to know his father as more than some workaholic who provided him with food and a place to sleep. that day where she came up to him and played with him. 


	3. Four Years Later

Sorry these chapters are so short. I hope to make them longer as I get more time. Any suggestions are welcome.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Alex, Jen, or Ransik. They are property of Saban/Disney. I do own Christy and Chris Collins and Dr. Stein.  
  
Four Years Later  
  
* * *  
  
Once again, Alex and his father were in their flying car on their way to the Time Force HQ. Alex was only four years old, yet very withdrawn for a boy his age. He had gotten the trait from his father, Chris.  
"Alexander Kenneth, get your head out of the clouds and out here on the ground." his father snapped.  
"Yes, sir." Alex muttered. He could not wait to get to the daycare to watch children play. None of them had ever tried to play with him or talk to him, and he was too shy to make the first move.  
Alex's father marched to the daycare. "Good-bye, Alex. See you in a few hours."  
"Good-bye, sir." Alex replied. At the same time another child and his parents were parting. He watched with envy as they hugged their child lovingly. 'Why is dad so different?' he thought to himself. 'Why does he have to be strict?' Alex sat at his usual corner, minding his own business, when a girl with brunette hair and brown eyes walked up to him. He was a bit shocked that she was coming up to him, but stood when she did.  
"Hi." she said shyly.  
"Hi." Alex replied.  
"My names Jen."  
"Mine's Alex"  
"How old are you?"  
"Four. You?"  
"Two."  
Jen proceeded to ask Alex to play with her. They played tag until they were out of breath; they played with Lego's; and they played Simon says. Alex had never had that much fun in his life, and he was amazed that the two-year-old had so much energy. She had to leave around noon though since her father was only working part time at Time Force, leaving Alex in his corner again. Jen never showed up again at the daycare though; Alex never knew why. His thoughts always dwelt on that day where she came up to him and played with him. 


	4. Time Force Academy

Uh.I don't know how realistic the teasing is later in this chapter, but I kind of based it on what I see the seven highschool boys at my school tease each other like a little bit. Boys do not make sense, so this doesn't either, does it? lol. And the confrontation with his father - got to give him some reason to seem so icy during the Time Force thing.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Alex, Jen, or Ransik. They are property of Saban/Disney. I do own Christy and Chris Collins and Dr. Stein.  
  
Six Years Later  
  
* * *  
  
Alex finally was starting school at the Time Force Academy to train to become a Time Force officer. Previously, he had gone to the Junior Academy and learned academics. He had not even seen Jen there like he had hoped he would. He guessed she went to a public school. 'O well, maybe I'll see her in a couple of years.' he thought hopefully. No one else had ever made any effort to talk to him other than her.  
Alex walked into the building while his dad passed by without saying good-bye. He missed what he had never had - a loving father. Seeing happy families walking through the park during his morning jog made him feel a bit of jealousy. He never even heard any stories about his mother, and he could not get to photo albums with pictures of her or any of her old diaries or things because his dad kept them locked up in the spare bedroom to which Alex did not have the key. His father rarely came home anymore. Alex had to walk home quite often and had to take care of himself. It had been like that ever since two summers ago when he had enough courage to ask about his mother. His dad was angry; he practically disowned him. All he saw of his dad anymore was when he would come home once a month with money for him and spend the night, like he had the night before. He remembered the conversation they had had the night before. .  
"Hi, dad." he had said, hoping for a hug or at least a smile.  
All he got in return was a "Hi, Alex." It hurt him that he did not even call him son anymore, but he kept trying to keep up a conversation.  
"So, dad, how's work going?"  
"Good. Now, would you leave me alone?"  
Alex turned so his father would not see the tear stream down his face. "Dad, why are you treating me like this? All I did was ask about mom two summers ago. Why can't you just tell me about her? It could help. Plus, I would like to know about mom. Remember, I never met her. Please, dad."  
"Alex, never talk to me about that again!" He slapped his son across the face. "And never call me 'dad'! I'm not your father! You're lucky I even let you stay in my house. You horrible child, don't even appreciate that. You should be grateful you get a house and food and money! Get out of my sight, Alex!"  
"Yes, sir. I love you, dad." Alex had said before rushing to his room, crying. He hated himself for crying, letting his dad get to him like that, but who could blame him for feeling this way. His father absolutely hated him, denied him being his son. He could not wait until the next day. This was the reason he had signed up for a dorm at the school. .  
To keep himself from feeling overwhelmed with sadness, Alex had a heart of stone. He kept to himself. He had no friends, except Jen, whom he had not seen for six years. Everybody at his old school had teased him because of his quietness. O, how he hoped that it would not happen here. It had made him feel disliked, unwanted, unloved, uncared for, and strong (nearly overwhelming) sadness.  
The secretary finally got his attention. "Boy, boy? What's your name?"  
"I'm sorry, ma'am. I was caught up in my thoughts. My name is Collins, Alexander K."  
"Let's see. Collins." she said while searching the files for his name.  
"Yes, I'm new here. This is my first day. My father is Lieutenant Christopher Collins."  
"Oh, that's nice." she replied. "Here you are, room number five." 'Is this kid crazy? Collins doesn't have any kids!' She rolled her eyes as he walked away.  
"Thank you. Good day, ma'am."  
Alex walked down to his room, where he was greeted by two older boys.  
"Hey. My name's Jesse," the older boy greeted. "I'm fourteen. What's your name?"  
"Alex Collins. I'm ten." he replied.  
"And I'm Jerry. I'm thirteen."  
Alex shook both boys hands. "Nice to meet you." The other boys nodded in acknowledgement.  
Jerry suddenly said, "Alex, come with me. I know someone who would like to meet you. She's about your age."  
"Why would she want to meet me?" Alex asked bewilderedly.  
"She likes to meet all the new people here."  
"Oh. Ok."  
Jesse smiled knowingly as the two walked off.  
  
* * *  
  
Jerry knocked on the door to room 101. They heard a girl say, "I'm coming!" right before the door was opened. "Hey, Jerry." the girl said with a smile. "Who's your friend?"  
"Jessica, this is Alex. Alex, this is Jessica."  
"Nice to meet you." Jessica said with a mysterious smile.  
"Nice to meet you, too." Alex said without a smile, as usual. The only time he smiled was when he thought of that day six years ago.  
Alex was lost in thought. He wondered if he would ever see that pretty brunette again. He looked up as he heard Jessica and Jerry say good- bye to each other and Jerry calling him to leave.  
"So, what do you think of her?"  
"What? Who?" Alex looked at Jerry. "Oh, Jessica?" Jerry nodded his head. "She's okay."  
"What do you mean 'okay'? She's great! Don't you think she's cute?"  
"Do we have to talk about this? It is unrelated to the objective of the school, and the purpose I've come here for." Alex said almost mechanically.  
"Whatever, man." Jerry replied while shaking his head.  
When they got back to the room, it was nearly time for their first class. They would be late if they did not hurry. Alex immediately grabbed his uniform jacket and was about to head off when he noticed Jesse and Jerry sitting down, messing around.  
"What are you doing?" Alex asked in a serious tone.  
"Oh, nothing. Just ditching class." Jesse replied.  
"Why? Can't they expel you for that?"  
"Yah, they could, but they won't find out unless you tell on us."  
"How could they not find out?"  
"There's a lot of students in this class. Plus, it's just a workout class." Jerry answered in a nonchalant tone.  
"You two need to stop being lazy and get to class. I'm going now or I'll be late."  
"Aw, come on, Alex. You are too uptight and serious. You need to relax; that's why we showed you Jessica. She can -" Alex was out of the room. "Man, seriously, Jess, he needs help."  
"Yah, what's up with him? Should have known he wouldn't be into girls. That ten year old is just - We need to help him." Jesse said.  
  
* * *  
  
Alex was on time to class, thankfully, and was sitting down, listening intently. Next, he was on the ground doing push-ups, then sit- ups, after that leg-lifts, and then stretches, and finally laps around the track. It was a good workout to him, and he did the most work out of everyone. He did one hundred push-ups in five minutes, fifty sit-ups in three minutes, sixty leg-lifts in four minutes, and three laps in eighty seconds."  
The man in charge, Commander Jeremiah L. Steinback, approached Alex after the class, "Hey, kid!"  
"Yes, sir?" Alex said questioningly. 'Why would this guy want to talk to me?'  
"I was just wanting to tell you that I'm pleased with what I've seen you do today, especially with it being your first day."  
"Thank you, sir." Alex said while saluting. "No pain, no gain' as the old saying goes."  
"Where did you learn to do this?"  
"My father made me do it every morning, and it became such a habit that I continued even after he moved out two summers ago."  
"Who is your father?"  
"Lieutenant Christopher Collins, sir."  
"Oh. I didn't even know Chris had a son. He told everyone that his kid was killed by Ransik at the same time as his wife."  
This comment hit Alex as if someone had stabbed a dull knife through his heart. "Oh." He said sadly.  
"I'm sorry, son. So, where are Jesse and Jerry? They're in the same room as you, right? If they're ditching again, they're going to be suspended for three days."  
"Yes, sir, they are ditching."  
"Run along, recruit." Alex saluted and left. He had an hour until the next class; so, he headed back to the room.  
'I wonder what those two boys are going to try next.' he thought as he walked into the room.  
"Hey there, buddy." Jesse said as Alex stepped inside.  
"Hi Jesse, and it's Alex, not buddy."  
"Ooh, touché."  
"Look, just to warn you, the commander has been noticing your absence, and says you will be suspended if you ditch one more time."  
Jerry nervously glanced at Jesse. "We can't go to our homes."  
"And why not?" Alex asked with a confused look.  
"Because we can't. My parents hate my guts." Jesse replied.  
"And my parents would ground me and lock me in the holodeck to train ALL day." Jerry stated. "What would yours do?"  
"Well, nothing. My dad rarely comes home. He only comes home once a month to give me money for food. And - my mom - I have no clue about. Ransik killed her" he pounded his fist on the table. "when I was a baby."  
"So, the tough boy does have feelings. And problems, too." Jesse teased.  
"Hey, don't we all? I'm not a robot or anything." Alex said defensively. He crossed his arms and sat down on his bed. This just increased the teasing.  
Jerry stood up and made a crazy face, "He also has an attitude under that tough, emotionless exterior."  
Alex shot up and pushed Jerry into Jesse, causing both boys to land on the ground. "Look! Just stop messing with me!"  
Jesse got up, and continued to tease, "What's the matter? Have a bad day? Or maybe it's too hard for the baby?"  
"For your information, I did have a bad day. My dad's told everyone I'm dead. Has been for years. He practically disowned me two summers ago, so I should have figured! You guys - just go! I need to be alone."  
The two older boys were shocked at this outburst; they scurried out of the room.  
"I'm sorry." Alex said quietly. He looked at the clock. He still had half an hour. He lay down on his bed and cried for at least fifteen minutes. He quickly got up, made himself presentable, and headed to class when it was ten 'till the hour. It certainly did not help him that his dad was the instructor. He glared at his father as he showed the class how to shoot a target.  
After everyone left the room, Alex approached his father. "Why dad?" he asked quietly. "Why have you been telling everyone I was killed when mom was?" His voice was growing louder in anger since his dad was pretending to ignore him. "Answer me! Did you even consider how much it would hurt if I were to find out? Huh? Answer!"  
Chris slammed his book on the table. "Get out! You hear me! Get OUT!"  
"No, dad. Not until you answer me. All my life, I've respected you and treated you like I should no matter how unfair you were, but this - it goes way beyond unfair, way beyond mean, too! ANSWER ME NOW, DAD!"  
"Alexander Kenneth Collins! Don't you dare talk to me like that again! In fact, don't ever talk to me again. Get out!"  
Alex was crying now out of frustration, but he did not care. "Mom died ten years ago, dad. Get over it. Move past it. You can't bring her back! Just stop mourning. You act like a pathetic three-year-old, tip- toeing around me as if you are afraid of me. It's not like justice hasn't been served; Ransik is in the cryogenic freezer; he's not up and around! Now, answer me!"  
Moments passed before Chris could speak. Through his teeth, he said, "Get out. I never want to see or speak to you again!"  
Alex could see this was going nowhere. "Yes, sir!" He saluted and stormed out angrily. He was even angrier when he found Jesse and Jerry outside the door listening. He marched past them without so much as a "hello." He ran to his mother's grave. He threw himself down in front of it. "Mom," he said quietly, "I need help. Dad's disowned me. I have no one to talk to." Then, a girl came up to him. He had been crying, and he had not noticed it. She looked vaguely familiar. 


	5. Chris' Death and a New Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Alex, Jen, or Ransik. They are property of Saban/Disney. I do own Christy and Chris Collins and Dr. Stein.  
  
Chris' Death and a New Friend  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey, you alright?" she asked, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
"Yes, thank you." he paused. "Do I know you?"  
She giggled. "I was about to ask you that. My name's Jennifer Scotts, but you can call me Jen. You?"  
"I'm Alexander Collins, but you can call me Alex." he replied, following suit. "How old are you?"  
"Eight. You?"  
"Ten. Are you that girl from the daycare? I was that quiet boy who sat by himself."  
"Which daycare? I remember a similar situation, the day my dad was -" Jen looked off into the distance. "But, not really because my mom's just explained it so much to me. She was so mad I'd played with a boy. She is so strange sometimes when it comes to boys."  
"It was the one at the HQ?"  
"Yup, that's the one my mom was telling me about." she said softly, tears threatening to spill out onto her cheek. "She'd be mad if she were to see me now. Hey let's go elsewhere - away from the dead, shall we?"  
"Sure." 'Thank you, mom.' He did not know what it was about this girl that made him open up so much. He felt like he could tell her anything.  
Before Alex could ask Jen what was the matter, she asked, "So, do you like the academy?"  
"Yah. So far. I just started today."  
"Oh. What's it like?"  
"It's nice except for the fact that my dad's a teacher there."  
"And why is that a bad thing?" she asked innocently with an amused look on her face.  
"He - I'd rather not talk about it right now. The 'wound's' still fresh. That's why I came here, to my mother's grave. I always come here to clear my thoughts."  
"Oh. I see. How'd your mother die?"  
"Ransik killed her the day I was born." he replied, a hint of anger in his voice.  
"I'm so sorry. Did you hear that he somehow got loose today?"  
"What!? No way. Dad - he's in trouble. Ransik was after him, too. I have to go, Jen. Nice talking to you again. Bye!" he raced off.  
"Bye." Jen said quietly. 'Wait. I'd better follow him - just in case he needs some help, not that I'd be much.' She ran after him. "Hey! Alex! Wait up!"  
Alex slowed his pace a little when she was next to him. "What? I need to go warn my dad."  
"I'm coming with you; ya might need some help." she offered.  
"Sorry, no offense, but I don't need an eight-year-old's help - much less an eight-year-old GIRL's help. The academy has several trainees in there; they'll assist me."  
"I'm going to go there in two years. Please, let me help. Besides, Ransik might not even be there."  
"No, and that's final." 'Man, what's with this girl? One minute I feel like I can tell her anything; the next, she's annoying me.'  
"I'm still going to go. You can't stop me. My mom says I'm incorrige- incorrigible when I've got my mind made up. So, you might as well give up."  
"Fine! Come with me, but don't expect me to comfort you if you get scared. I have to save my father."  
"For someone that finds the fact that his father is a teacher at the academy to be a bad thing because of a 'wound,' you certainly care about him a lot."  
"Hey, just because he hurt me doesn't mean I don't still love him; he's my father, you know. Now, hurry up." He sped his pace, hoping to loose Jen, but to his surprise, she kept up pretty good. He rushed into the building, Jen close behind. The secretary at the HQ got onto them for running when they had past, but neither cared. Alex quickly found his father's office (Despite all that had happened two years ago, Alex would still come by to try to visit his father, only to be rejected), and pushed it open slowly. There he saw a sight that would be with him the rest of his life. He pushed Jen back and told her wordlessly to be quiet. Inside, Ransik was there holding Chris over him as if he were a trophy. Alex quickly closed the door and ran to security.  
To the nearest guard, he said, "Help! My dad, Lieutenant Collins, he's dead. Ransik's in there."  
The guard looked at Alex. The kid seemed serious enough. He decided to go check it out. "Show me the way." Alex rushed off to his father's office. The door was now locked. The officer scanned his eyes in the scanner to unlock it. Alex pushed open the door. Ransik was now sitting in the chair, downloading some files. "You didn't think it would be that easy, did you, Ransik? You're under arrest for the murder of Lieutenant Chris Collins. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be used in the court of law." The poor officer did not see what was coming next. Alex watched wide-eyed as it happened, and Ransik escaped through the window. Jen felt so sorry for Alex that she did not know what to do, so she hugged him. The two stood there until some more officers came and told them to leave.  
At this point, Jen felt so sorry for Alex that she did not care what her mother would say. She invited him to her house. She unlocked the door and poked her head inside. She heard the video-telephone message machine beep, and she went to see who it was. Alex came in after her and shut the door. The message was from her mother.  
"Jen, sweetie, dad and I are at work. They had an emergency assignment. I don't know how long I'll be gone. Possibly until tomorrow. Ransik is loose, so lock all the doors and windows so that they will only unlock to your voice. See you later, sweetie. Bye." Jen's mother's picture disappeared off of the screen. She went to the control center, set the locks to respond only to her voice, and locked them all except for those inside.  
"Alex, you want anything to drink."  
"Yes, please. What do you have?"  
"Anything. We got that new thing to just press a button and that food item will come out."  
"Oh. Cool. I've heard of that, but I've never seen one."  
"Well, that's not surprising. Mom said that they only issued them to a few inside Time Force to try out before releasing them to the public."  
"Oh. Well, I guess I'll have some 'Time for Time Force Cola'"  
"Would you like to try the machine out? You can, if you want"  
"Sure." Alex pressed the button, and in an instant, the coke appeared in the compartment. He took it out and drank it thirstily. All of a sudden, what he had seen came rushing back into his head, and he choked on his drink. He spit it out, accidentally, and landed in the chair that Jen had quickly pushed behind him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Jen rushed to clean up the mess. "Here, let me get that. It's my fault."  
"No, it's okay. You just rest. A lot has happened today. I'll clean up the mess." Alex let her, and sat there crying.  
After Jen cleaned up the mess, she came up to him. "Do you have anywhere to stay?"  
"Yes. At the academy. Man, what time is it?"  
"Eight 'o clock."  
"Really? I need to go. I'm already out past curfew as it is. We're all to be there by eight."  
"You sure you want to go? I know guys can be mean and if you share a room. Do you think you can make it to the academy alone?"  
"Yes, I'm fine. I can make it."  
"Okay. Would you please call when you get there so I know you got there safely?"  
"Sure, Jen." She handed him a paper with her phone number.  
"Door, unlock. Bye, Alex."  
"Bye, Jen." he said softly. He walked to the academy in a daze. It was a wonder to him that he got back alive.  
Once inside, Jesse came up to him. "Hey, man. Where ya been? Don't worry I won't tell on you."  
"Not now, Jesse. I don't need any teasing."  
Jerry came up to him. "What's the matter? Dad's speech got you down?"  
"Look, that's part of it. Ransik killed my dad today, and I never got to apologize for yelling at him or tell him I love him one more time."  
"Man, that's messed up. Ransik got both your parents." Jesse sighed.  
"Yah, that's really messed up." Jerry repeated, shaking his head in mock sadness.  
"You're a creep, you know that Jerry." Alex said. "This is not a time to be playing around. If you're gonna be like that, just go to bed!"  
Jesse motioned for Jerry to go to bed. "Alex, I don't know if this is any consolation, but Ransik killed my little sister for no reason when we were little. I'd love nothing more than to get Ransik myself, like you do. One of these days, we'll be the one's out there getting him. Getting justice."  
Alex cut in. "This is not about revenge. And, hopefully, Ransik will be caught before either one of us have graduated from the academy so that no more people have to suffer because of him. Especially now that he's a mutant. They perform tests on the people and mutants in the high security prison. They give them special powers. I have to call Jen. She wanted me to call when I got back." He pulled out the paper. On it, Jen had written,  
"Dear Alex,  
I hope you feel better soon. I'm here for you if you need me. I don't care if my mom scolds me or spanks me for talking to you; I'm determined to be there for you.  
Hopefully, I'm  
Your Friend,  
Jen Scotts P.S. My number is 223-1982. Call me soon. JS"  
Alex had to laugh at some of the content. She was so stubborn. She reminded him of himself at times. When he really had his mind made up about something, you could not change his mind even with the best logic. He dialed the number, and soon a woman's face appeared.  
"Hello?" she said.  
"Hello, ma'am. Is Jen there?"  
"Yes, she is. Who is this?"  
"I was about to ask the same of you. You're not her mom. Anyway, I'm Alex."  
"Okay, and I'm her grandma." she said with a smile. "I'll go get Jen. And don't worry, I won't tell her mom."  
Soon, Jen's face appeared on the screen. "Hi, Alex." she said cheerfully.  
"Hey, Jen." Jesse popped up behind him.  
"Who's your friend?" she asked.  
"Jesse. He's my roommate. One of them anyway. The other, Jerry, is in bed."  
"Oh. Hi, Jesse."  
"Hi?" he said to the pretty brunette.  
Alex started talking before Jesse could get around to asking her out on a date or something and scaring Jen half to death. It seemed like something Jesse would do. "Well, I'm going to turn in now. Bye."  
"Bye. Call me later." Jen said, putting on a smile and hanging up.  
"Alex got a girlfriend, Alex got a girlfriend!" Jesse let out a long whistle.  
Alex punched Jesse lightly in the shoulder playfully. "Hey, she's not my girlfriend. She's just a friend."  
"Sure, yah right."  
"It's true!"  
"You like her, don't you?"  
"No, I don't!"  
"Then, why are you being so defensive?"  
"I'm not. She's a friend, and that's all. Besides, she's only eight and I'm only ten. Now, goodnight." Alex buried his head into the pillow so that Jesse would not bother him. As soon as he felt Jesse get off the bed, he turned over and pulled up the covers. It was a sad yet happy day for him. He had started Time Force Academy; he had met up with Jen again; but his father had been murdered by Ransik. 


	6. Two Weeks Later

Thanks for the reviews. They are helping me be more descriptive and help me to improve my writing, and, most importantly, they are really encouraging me. This is just going to be a short chapter to develop Alex's character. Now for the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Alex, Jen, or Ransik. They are property of Saban/Disney. I do own Christy and Chris Collins and Dr. Stein.  
  
Two Weeks Later  
  
* * *  
  
Alex was sitting on his bed looking at a picture of his mother and father on their wedding day. It was the first time he had seen his mother. That morning, he had managed to get into his house and unlock the door to the room with all his mother's things. He had leafed through some of her photo albums. Seeing his mother and father smiling together brought back the reality of what he had just gone through. Jen and Jesse had been helpful, but it just was not the same for him without knowing his dad was around, knowing their last words to each other had been an argument. It bothered him a lot.  
Alex had had many sleepless nights thinking about his father, unwillingly replaying the scene of his death in his mind. So many times, he had cried when he thought he was alone, grieving what he had lost. 'If only there were some technology to renew a persons life when they've just died.' he thought. 'It could be useful. Time Force wouldn't have to worry about losing their best officers if they had that kind of technology. Dad, what did you and mom do to make Ransik this angry?' He was full of anger toward Ransik. Alex put the picture down and clenched his fists. "I will get him for you, dad." he said in barely more than a whisper while standing up.  
Jesse walked in. "Whoa, Alex, you look angry. What's up? Want to talk about it?" Alex shot him an icy look. Jesse got the message. He had learned over the past two weeks not to mess with or talk to Alex when he was in this type of mood. Alex would try to hurt him without a second thought. Jesse knew that Alex was going through a tough time, and it was not the time to try to block people out, but he could not mess with Alex or else he would be hurt. Alex was taking the death of his father too much to heart. Jesse was worried that he might become like his father. He had lied about Alex, saying he was not his son. He had once found Alex on the ledge of the rooftop about to jump to kill himself. .  
"Alex, what are you doing?" Jesse had asked.  
"Nothing. Now, leave me alone." Alex had replied harshly.  
Jesse was hit with realization. "You're going to jump, aren't you?"  
"None of your business." Alex said, eyeing Jesse then glancing down. He was going to jump, but Jesse had ruined any chance of that.  
"Your dad wouldn't want you to do this, Alex. He would have wanted you to go on with your life and become a great Time Force officer like he was. He would have wanted you to marry, to have children, to be great. They found this in his room. I thought you might want to have it." Jesse said, holding out a brown, leather-bound book in his hand.  
"What is it?"  
"His journal." Jesse flipped through a few pages. "I read a few pages. It mentions you and your mother quite often."  
Alex took a step off the ledge and reached for the book. When he did so, Jesse grabbed Alex to restrain him; Alex fought, but Jesse managed to get him to their room.  
"Why were you going to do it, man? Do you have any idea what it would have said about your dad? You say you loved him, yet you were about to kill yourself?! What kind of logic is that?! You need some help. I'm here, and so is that babe, Jen."  
"Look, it's not that simple. Now, can I see the journal?"  
Jesse handed it to Alex. As Alex sat down and began to read it, Jesse smiled sadly and walked out, hoping Jen would call him and calm him down. 'I'll have to keep a closer eye on him from now on.' he thought while closing the door. .  
Alex walked out the door after pushing Jesse out of the way. Right then, Jen called.  
"Hey, Jesse. Is Alex there?"  
"Yup. One second." He stepped outside of the room. "Alex, Jen's on the phone."  
Alex let out an annoyed sigh and headed back. 'Why does she have to call now?' He walked to the phone and forced a smile. "Hey, Jen. What's up?"  
"Nothing much. Just wanted to see how you're holding up. Jesse told me about you trying to kill yourself, you know."  
Alex rolled his eyes. "It was stupid, I know that now. I just wasn't thinking clearly. Don't worry, I won't do it again." he reassured her.  
Jen smiled, obviously glad to hear him say that. "Good. Well, mom just walked in the door. I'll talk to you later. Bye."  
"Uh, yah, talk to you later. Bye." Alex closed the link and left the room, heading for the park. 


	7. One Year Later

Thanks for the reviews. Anyone know how to get the Italics to show? I have some stuff in Italics on Word, but it won't how on the site. I think this chapter is longer. It is 6 pages on the PC w/o spaces between the paragraphs, and with spaces, it's 8 pages, whereas the others were about two or three pages.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Alex, Jen, or Ransik. They are property of Saban/Disney. I do own Christy and Chris Collins and Dr. Stein.  
  
One Year Later  
  
* * *  
  
'Whoa, it's been one year already.' Alex sat in the grass at the park thinking over the past schoolyear and wondering how this one would be. 'I wonder if Jesse and Jerry will come back this year. I hope so. Although they seemed like real jerks that first day, after my dad died, Jesse and I became friends and he eventually convinced Jerry to join the group. I wonder how many new people I will meet. Oh well. I'll find out soon. Logan said that we shouldn't go there if we just want to make friends since we could lose them in combat later on in our life. Understandable, especially when they're closer to you. Like Dad was. Jen. she'll be coming next year. I wonder if her mom's found out about us being friends yet. Oh great, I've been close to Jen from the start, and she wants to come to the academy. What if I lose her?' His thoughts continued to drift toward Ransik murdering his parents. Thankfully, a boy who looked to be at least a year younger came up to him before he could replay the horrible images.  
  
"Hey, uh.Recruit Collins, A. Uh, I'm Lucas. What are you sweating for? You haven't been doing anything since I got here about twenty minutes ago and it's not hot out."  
  
"Oh. Hi, Lucas. It's Alex, not Recruit Collins." he forced a smile. "I was just taking a walk down memory lane, so to speak."  
  
"I see. Do you go to the academy?"  
  
"Yah, however did you guess? The uniform, perhaps?" he asked sarcastically. Unfortunately, some of Jesse and Jerry had rubbed off on him.  
  
"Uh.duh.of course!"  
  
"Well, Lucas, I'm heading back."  
  
"Hey, what room do you stay in?"  
  
"Five.why?"  
  
"That's my room.guess we're roommates. Already met the other two - Jesse and Jerry or whatever."  
  
"Uh.yep." 'Great, this annoying kid's going to be in my room?! Now I know how Jesse and Jerry must have felt having someone younger barging in all of a sudden.' "Well, see you later then. Bye."  
  
"Wait - Collins. I'm coming with you."  
  
'Ugh.what a tag-a-long. Annoying.' "Okay."  
  
They continued to the room with Lucas asking all sorts of questions enthusiastically along the way. Alex ignored him completely. He pretended the trees were very interesting; then, the clouds became distracting; after that, the buildings. Finally, they were at the academy.  
  
When Alex and Lucas got to the dorm, Alex opened the door only to find himself face to face with the fugitive who had murdered both of his parents. "Lucas, go away." he said, forcing a worried look on his usually expressiveless face. Lucas got the intended message to get security because he caught a glimpse of Ransik, and he ran off.  
  
"Ransik, what are you doing here?" Alex asked through clenched teeth.  
  
"Ooh, a brave one, eh? And who might you be?"  
  
"Jerry," he lied. He wanted to be alive to bring Ransik in, so, he felt he had to. 'Jerry, you better not come."  
  
"Oh." Ransik said disappointedly. He suddenly had an idea and glanced down at Alex, putting an innocent look on his face. "And where might I find your friend Alex?"  
  
'I knew it. Time Force, you better hurry up.' "Uh, I don't know. I just got back from a jog in the park. He might be in the ." He looked at the time "cafeteria eating breakfast." A mutant girl about Lucas' age was sitting on his bed leafing through the yearbook from last year, looking for his picture, no doubt. 'Please, no. Time Force better hurry up.'  
  
"Daddy, I -"  
  
"Time Force, you're under arrest, Ransik!" Commander Steinback appeared behind Alex. "Run along, -" Alex mouthed "Jerry." The commander nodded to let Alex know he understood. "Jerry." he finished. Alex rushed out. He found Lucas in the classroom waiting for him. Everyone was heading to the shelter; the academy was under emergency shutdown.  
  
"Cool, no school." he heard Jessica say.  
  
He walked up beside her. "Only because Ransik's here."  
  
"What?" she said worriedly.  
  
"Yah, he is."  
  
"And how do you know, Alex?"  
  
"Because he's in my room, after me."  
  
"What makes you so popular that the number one fugitive would be after you?" she asked jokingly, once they were inside the shelter.  
  
"Look, I don't know the whole story, but apparently my dad and mom hurt him somehow. That's why he killed them, and me, I'm assuming he wants to kill me because he wants all things to do with mom and dad off the face of the earth."  
  
Jessica shuddered. Alex put an arm around her to comfort her. 'Now she probably knows that I like her for sure.' he thought in a panic.  
  
"Hey, Alex, get your arm off my girl." Jesse teased.  
  
"Hey, Jesse." Jessica said flirtatiously.  
  
'Why do they have to be together?' he asked himself. "Hi, Jesse." he muttered., taking a seat beside Jessica.  
  
"Why'd they put the school in lockdown?" Jesse asked Alex.  
  
"Ransik." Alex muttered through clenched teeth.  
  
"What? Where is he?"  
  
"He's in the dorm. Our room. The commander is in there with some others." Alex became dead to the world around him as the horrible pictures from his father's death flashed through his mind.  
  
"Yo, Alex. Earth to Alex. Alex! Hey, Collins!" Jesse yelled for the umpteenth time.  
  
"Huh? What is it?"  
  
"Finally. I must have said your name like a million times. People were starting to look. Were you having those flashbacks again?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Remember what I told you would help you lose those pictures when they start coming in? Think of happy times you had with your dad. It helps me when I remember my sister's lifeless body in Ransik's arms."  
  
"Okay, I'll try." he said with a frown. Tears came to his eyes as he remembered how happy his father was when he would bring his report cards home in the old school when he was five. 'This won't work. I never had any good memories with my dad. He was grieving all those ten years. He died a year ago, but it seems like just yesterday I saw Ransik holding him like a trophy over his head.' He broke down crying. He did not care that a lot of people could see him, but then he remembered Jessica was there. He could not let her see him crying. He dried his tears and sat up straight.  
  
The older girl looked down at him. "You gonna be alright?"  
  
"Yah, I'll be alright, Jezzi." he said, forcing a smile. The expression felt weird to his face, so he quickly had to stop smiling.  
  
Finally, an announcement came through the PA. A voice Alex recognized as Lieutenant Logan said, "Students, report to the classes you would be in at this time. It's target class for the boys; PE for the girls. Go immediately. Ransik has been captured. Let's hope he doesn't escape again, sir." The kids laughed. Logan had forgotten to turn off the speaker when he answered his superior.  
  
Lucas followed Alex to class. "Why did Ransik want you? Why'd it take so long? It was two hours! Who was that girl you and Jesse were with? Who was that on the speaker? Why were you -"  
  
"Do you ever run out of questions? Can you ever be quiet? Do I have to answer you?" Alex asked, hoping Lucas would get the message and "get lost."  
  
That class period, they talked about what students were to do if they ever saw Ransik. After class, Alex headed to his room. He spotted the pink-haired mutant in the corner crying.  
  
"Hello? What's your name?" he asked cautiously. Half of him expected her to hurt him, but he was not really sure. He had lost Lucas earlier in the crowd.  
  
"You." she said abruptly, glancing up from her crouching position. She had obviously been crying although she tried to hide it from Alex. "I'm Nadira, Ransik's daughter."  
  
"Oh. You could sit on the couch if you like." She nodded expectantly, obviously wondering what was wrong with him and if he was going to hurt her as she made it to the couch. Alex sat across from her, on his bed. "Do you mind if I ask you some questions?"  
  
"No." she said with a questioning tone and look, arching her eyebrows.  
  
"Could you tell me why your dad killed my mom and dad and is after me?"  
  
"He says your dad was his friend, and your mom was his girlfriend. Anyway, she went to be with your dad, and they betrayed him. He just wants revenge." she said, an evil smile coming to her face as she stood up.  
  
He followed her every move. Could this mutant be right? "Oh, really?" he said as smoothly and coolly as possible.  
  
"Yes, and I'm going to get it for him!" her pink nails grew longer and she went to cut with them, causing Alex to lunge backwards away from her and land on the "emergency" button. Security soon was inside. Nadira smiled at the officers innocently. "I was just on my way out, officers. Alex and I were playing a game, and I accidentally hit the button." she turned to Alex. "Good-bye, Alex." She whispered in his ear, "My father will be back." She walked out the door.  
  
"Get her. She's Ransik's daughter. Beware of her nails. They grow long and sharp as swords. She tried to kill me for her father."  
  
"Sorry, kid. No can do. You and your roommates are moving out." the short, fat officer said. "And if you two were doing what I think you were doing, I better not catch you two again. I won't say anything this time, Collins. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes, sir. No, we weren't doing what you think we were doing! I just told you, she tried to kill me!" he ran his hand through his hair, obviously annoyed. He fought off the urge to roll his eyes. "Thank you, sir." he said as soon as he had calmed down enough from the accusation. He was relieved that he was moving though, since Ransik now knew where he was. Jesse, Lucas, and Jerry were brought to the room shortly after. All four boys packed their things and moved to room 505, Jerry complaining the whole time. It took a few hours to get settled. Alex was about to drift off to sleep in his new bed when Jesse came over.  
  
"Come on, Alex. It's only ten minutes until dinner. We need to leave now since we're in a higher level."  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
"Why?" he looked at Alex's unexpressive face and tried to figure out what was wrong. It was always hard to tell with Alex. He sat down next to him. "Your father?"  
  
"No. I just am tired after all this commotion today. And, I want to read through my mother's old diaries. I may have found them a while ago, but I've never had much of a chance. I've been otherwise preoccupied."  
  
"Oh. That's understandable. You want to know what she was like, right?"  
  
"Yah, right."  
  
"Well, see ya." Jesse said, standing up. "Come on Jerry, Lucas. Let's go eat. We'll bring you something up later, OK, Alex?"  
  
"Okay." Alex replied as they left and closed the door behind them. He pulled out a picture of his mom in the hospital holding him shortly before she died. 'Mom, don't worry, I'll get Ransik for you when I'm old enough.' Adding to the stress of the day, around one Jen had called saying Ransik had escaped. She had looked so scared and sad for him. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He pulled out his mother's diary from when she was nineteen. It was the earliest one she had written in. In flowing writing, she wrote,  
  
"December 24, 2980  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today Chris proposed to me! I was so shocked. I love him so much, so, I said  
Yes right away. We were on the balcony this evening watching the  
sunset. It was so beautiful and romantic. Then, he got down on his  
knee and asked me. I said yes. I was barely breathing. He picked me  
up and twirled me around. Then, we hugged. I wish that moment could  
have lasted forever. It was perfect!  
  
When I got home, I was scared to tell mom and dad though. They like  
Chris, but they don't want me to marry him. I expected them to go  
ballistic, but instead, they congratulated me. Then, I released the  
breath I didn't realize I had been holding until that moment. Well,  
I'm going to sleep now. Christy"  
  
The mention of his mom's parents gave him an idea. He had never considered looking for his grandparents. He would deal with it tomorrow morning. 'For now,' he thought, 'I'll go to sleep.' He yawned and drifted off to sleep with high hopes.  
  
* * *  
  
Alex awoke early in the morning. It was a Saturday, so Jesse, Jerry, and - he hoped - Lucas, were sleeping in. He quietly went to the phone to call Jen. He was too anxious to see if she could look up his grandparents for him.  
  
"Hello?" Jen said groggily, wiping her eyes. "Oh, hi, Alex. What do you need this early on a Saturday morning?"  
  
"Just to ask you a big favor. I'm sorry, but I'm too excited to wait."  
  
She looked at his eager expression and smiled. "I'm sorry, but you're going to have to wait. My mom wants me to do some stuff. I'll call you later. Bye." She hung up before he could say anything to stop her.  
  
Alex stared at the now blank screen disappointedly. 'Jennifer, you weren't supposed to do that.' He laughed at himself. The other guys would have laughed too; he had said he liked Jessica, yet he was depending so much on Jen all the time. He was glad it was a Saturday. He wanted to finish his mother's first diary even though it was gross to him when she would go off declaring her love for his father, or "mushy stuff" as he called it. She was so much in love with his dad. He could not wait to finish this diary so he could read, or listen to rather, which he had been given over a year ago.  
  
Alex pulled out the pink diary that was decorated with roses on the front and had age-worn pages. He opened to the page he had left off on. It was the last entry in this one. He had one more diary to go. She had written every day and he had been up reading the diary all night. He had not been able to sleep after his hopes had been lifted. He enjoyed learning about his mother and wished he could have met her, but it also made him wish he could have met the side of his father that his mother had known. He skimmed through the entry; it appeared to be about the wedding, so he started from the beginning.  
  
"August 18, 2979  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today was our wedding. I am now Mrs. Christopher Collins! We are on  
our  
way to Hawaii, complements of Time Force. It's going to be wonderful.  
I hope he won't want to know me tonight. I'm already nervous enough  
about having to share a bed with him. Well, maybe I'll change my  
mind. I'll see later on how I feel.  
  
The ceremony was so beautiful. The church building was decorated with  
deep pink roses, white lace, and tall water fountains. It was just  
wonderful. Little Carrie walked down the center aisle in her pink,  
sleeveless dress tossing her pink rose petals on either side of her.  
She's just so adorable; she's only five. Of course, cute little  
Albert was beside her in his black tux, holding the white pillow with  
the rings. Then, Jill and Billy walked down. After them, Laura and  
Almonzo. I began to get nervous when they took their first steps  
since my father and I were going down next. He was whispering things  
to me like "What happened to my little baby girl?"  
  
Despite my nervousness, as soon as my father placed my hands in  
Chris', I knew I had chosen the right thing. Now, here we are in the  
plane on our way to Hawaii, the love of my life and the man I'm to  
spend the rest of my life with lying beside me waking up from the nap  
he was taking. Got to go. Mrs. Christy Collins"  
  
Alex looked up from the diary. 'Whoa, they were married just nine months before I was born. No wonder dad was so sad. Well, still, I'll have to see how dad felt about her. She sounds like they were very happy together.' Jen called, disrupting his thoughts.  
  
"Hey, Alex!" Jen said with a big smile on her face. He noticed his eyes. "What's the matter? Your eyes are all misty."  
  
"Hey, Jen. Just reading the last entry in my mom's diary. They were married exactly nine months before I was born."  
  
"Oh, I see. Now what was the favor you needed me to do?" she looked into her crush's eyes searching for the answer.  
  
"Um, I was wondering if you could look up my mom's parents and my dad's parents and see if any of them are still alive." He looked into her eyes pleadingly.  
  
"Sure! I was wondering when you were going to ask. I looked up both. Your dad's dad is dead, died around the same time as your dad from a heart attack, but both of your mom's parents are still alive. Uh.your dad's mom is living in the HQ's housing unit in room 101. Phone number is 223-1904 in case you forgot. Your mom's parents are living in room number 110. Phone number is 223-2015." She looked up from her papers hoping she had impressed Alex by having looked up the answer's ahead of time. He smiled gratefully at her.  
  
"Yes, I have the numbers. My dad's mom's number is 223-1904 in room 101. Mom's parent's number is 223-2015 in room 110."  
  
"Yup. Sounds right." Her face was filled with joy that she had made him happy. She was blushing a deep red.  
  
"Uh, Jen. Do you like me or something? You're blushing and considering looking up my grandparents."  
  
Jen put her hands up to her cheeks. "Well," she said nervously, "I can't lie to you. I do like you. I guess it's only right you know." Alex was overwhelmed at the thought and sat down on the stool behind him. Jen practically collapsed on her bed, which was by her phone. "D-do you like me?" she asked nervously.  
  
Alex did not want to hurt her feelings, but he could not lie to her either. "You want the truth?"  
  
"Yes, please." she said nervously, her cheeks a bright red, her heart racing, and her whole body shaking.  
  
He looked at her. It was a lot for her, and took a lot of courage for her to admit it and he knew it. 'Oh, no. Just wonderful.' "Um.Jen, there's no easy way to put this, but I'm not sure. I mean, I kind of like Jessica, but at the same time I kind of think I like you. I'm sorry I can't just say yes."  
  
"O-okay." she said, trying to conceal her heartbreak with a smile. "It's all right, at least you told me the truth. Can't have me believing something that's a lie." she said with mock happiness.  
  
"I'm sorry." Alex repeated. "I need to go. Bye." He closed the link quickly. He stood up off the stool and made his way to his bed where he laid down wondering what would happen between him and Jen now that she had made this confession and he had probably broken her heart. Just then, Jesse walked in. 


	8. Alex Meets His Grandparents

Merry Christmas, everyone!

Disclaimer: I do not own Alex, Jen, or Ransik. They are property of Saban/Disney. I do own Christy and Chris Collins and Dr. Stein.

****

Alex Meets His Grandparents

* * *

"Hey, buddy. Why are you looking so shocked?" Jesse asked sitting next to Alex.

Alex sat up. "Nothing really. Did you sneak into Jezzi's room again last night?" Jesse nodded. "Man, you don't make sense. You're going to get caught one of these days."

"Hey, quit it, alright!? I don't need to be preached to every time. And stop switching the subject; something's obviously bothering you."

"Fine. I'll tell you." Alex said shaking his head. "Jen just told me that she likes me…"

"And you rejected her?! Man, you're crazy. For a ten-year-old, she's pretty cute. I would have said I liked her too. Forget Jezzi, man. She's taken. If you were honest with yourself, you'd realize you like Jen and not Jezzi. Jezzi's just a crush. She's too old for you anyway."

"I don't like Jen that way. She's _just_ a friend."

"Yah, right. Whatever. Later, man." Jesse went and changed into his uniform and went 

to the cafeteria for breakfast. Alex decided to head over to his father's mother's house, but he decided to call first. He dialed the number slowly, his hands shaking. An elderly woman appeared on the screen.

"Hello, young man. Who are you?"

"You won't believe this, but I'm your grandson, Alexander Collins, Chris' son."

"Huh? Peter, come here." A man who looked to be in his early thirties appeared on the screen next to his mom.

"What is it mother?"

"Look at the young lad on the screen. He says he's Chris' son, Alexander."

"Hello, I'm Chris' brother." he said to Alex. "You do look an awful lot like Chris. You'd better come over so we could see if you are."

"Okay. I'll be there soon." Alex closed the link, his face lit up with joy, which he had not felt for a while. He threw on his jacked and reached to his grandmother's doorstep. He nervously knocked on the door. Peter opened it.

"The 'prodigal son' returns, eh?" Peter greeted.

"Huh?" Alex looked at him with a blank face.

"The Bible…one of Christ's parables?"

"Um…ok?"

"Just come in." Peter laughed. "Have a seat." he said, motioning toward a chair. "Ma! Alexander's here." Grandma came in. Her face lit up at the sight of Alex. She ran and embraced him.

"Just call me Alex." he said to Peter as he sat back down.

"Sure, Alex." Peter replied with a smile, and he too sat.

"How's your dad?" Grandma asked.

"H-he died…about a year ago." Alex replied sadly.

The woman gasped, putting her hands to her wrinkled face. Peter and Alex went to comfort her.

"He just couldn't go on without mom. He and I never had much of a relationship; spent most of his time at work. Ransik killed him just like he killed mom." Alex continued. "I thought for sure Time Force would have notified you." The old woman was sitting on the couch now, crying and rocking herself.

"My baby, my baby." she said through tears.

"Alex, why don't you go get some water for ma. The kitchen's down the hall to the left."

Alex nodded and walked to the kitchen. He got some ice water and hurried back. "Here, grandma."

"Thank you, sonny."

"Will you be alright?"

"I don't know." she said wearily. She stood up and headed somewhere in the house. When she reappeared in the living room, she was holding some clothes. "These were your father's when he was around twelve."

"Thank you." Alex said bewilderedly.

"Would you like something to eat? Cookies? Milk?"

"No, thank you. I'm fine. You need to sit down. I dropped a bombshell on you, and you need to rest."

"Sure, Alex." Peter helped his saddened mother onto the couch. She rested her head on her hand. "So, where do you go to school? What are you going to be when you're older?"

"Um…I go to the Academy, and I'm planning on being a Time Force officer when I'm older to bring Ransik in."

"Oh…Is there any little girl you have a crush on or who has a crush on you?"

Alex smiled, blushing furiously. "Yah, Jezzi. And a ten-year-old named Jen likes me."

"Oh, how troublesome young life is." Peter said.

"Okay?" Alex questioned.

"Ah…nevermind."

Alex stared with a puzzled expression. "So, Uncle Peter, do I have any aunts or other uncles?"

"Well, you have my sister, Jill and her husband Bill."

Alex laughed. "There seems to be a need for husband and wife's names to sound alike in this family… My mom and dad – Christy and Chris. Then, my aunt and uncle. It seems kind of funny."

Peter smiled. Grandma decided to say, "Well, perhaps you'll break that pattern." with a smile.

"Perhaps." Alex agreed. There was a moment of silence, and Alex got up, looking at the various photos that were hung on the wall. He saw one that he liked right away. There was his dad, mom with her belly just starting to show, grandma, Uncle Peter, and an older man he assumed was his grandpa. Everyone looked so happy. It was the happiest Alex had ever seen his father, and his mother looked radiant. Then, he noticed a photo of his dad and uncle as little boys; he looked so much like his dad did when he was his age, but he still could spot some of his mother's features in himself – a smoother face, blue eyes, a lighter complexion. He felt his grandma's hand touch his shoulder.

"What are you thinking, Alex?" she asked quietly, not wanting to interrupt him, yet longing to know what was going on in his young mind.

"Nothing." he said, shutting her out like he did to so many people…except Jen. His grandmother turned away rejected. A few minutes later, Alex asked suddenly, "Grandma, could you tell me what dad was like before mom died?" He returned to the couch and sat down softly. His grandma realized what seemed so different about this boy, her grandson, she reminded herself. He was so well mannered, but very withdrawn. He was very calm, and did not require much to be content around her, just so long as she would talk. She was proud to have such a well-mannered grandson.

"Well…" she began. "He was always a very nice boy, but perhaps I'm just biased, I am his mother after all. He was always smiling, always hopeful, and always respectful. He was the top student in most of his classes. He enjoyed music. In fact, that's how he met your mother. Your mom was a clarinetist in an orchestra. He took me with him for my birthday, he knew how much I loved music, so he got first seat. O, I know he must have spent a fortune… He saw her go to her chair, and kept his eye on her the best he could the whole concert. He soon forgot me. He always had a weakness for pretty girls. After the concert, he went backstage to meet her. It was love at first sight for both, I believe. He got a few of her concert dates, and returned to each of them. He told me he just liked the composer whose music the orchestra was playing, but I knew he was there to see your mom." she paused with a smile, as if remembering something she had not remembered in a while, wanting to savor every moment. "A few months later, he took her home with him and told me they were engaged. I had been expecting it since the third month, and was so very happy. Your mother seemed like such a nice, pleasant girl, and she was. She had a way about her that made those around her feel happy even if they were having a bad day."

Alex was sitting there, head in his hands, listening intently with a smile on his face. He was feeling so happy that day unlike the rest of his life. His grandmother sadly told him that she had to go to the store and had to leave shortly after, and he said goodbye before heading back to the Academy.

****

***

Alex sat on his bed happily, his troubles with Jen forgotten for the moment. Happiness – a feeling he had not truly had for years. He wanted that moment to last forever – no Jesse, Jerry, Lucas, or–or Jen to interrupt. Unfortunately, everyone else could not read his thoughts at the moment because all four came in right then. Jen determined to speak to Alex about their conversation a few hours prior, Jesse wanting to help her, and Jerry and Lucas wanting to play the latest video game system that had just been released that day. Alex sighed, rolling his eyes to show that he was annoyed. Jen took a seat across from Alex on his bed and Jesse pulled a chair near the bed.

"What is it, Jen?" Alex asked quietly wishing he could just get up and walk out, but Jesse was blocking his way to the door. He crossed his arms and pouted as well as avoided eye contact to let her know he was not interested in talking to her, but it did not work.

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"Don't play dumb!" she said, starting to lose her temper. "You know we need to talk about you and me. What do you feel about me? Is there for sure someone else?"

"You are a demanding ten-year-old, you know? And if you must know, I care about you as a friend and nothing more, and I told you before I like Jezzi. Why do you have to make this so hard for me?"

"I saw how much your face lit up whenever I'd give you a phone call, and I figured you liked me. Why is it so hard unless you like me?"

Jesse smiled. The two looked funny arguing like two teenagers. 'One almost is,' he reminded himself, 'the other will be in about two years since her birthday's tomorrow.' "She has a point Alex." he said when Alex looked at him with a frustrated expression, obviously wanting help.

All Jesse got was a frown, rolled eyes, and a muttered, "Thanks a lot."

"Well?" Jen asked, wanting an answer to her question.

"Fine, did I not tell you I kind of like you? Can't that be sufficient for right now? Why can't anyone just let me be happy. Everytime I feel happy, someone comes in wanting to talk to me about something and ruins my day."

"You let them ruin your happiness." Jen said shortly, her eyes flashing with anger and hurt. "But, if I'm not wanted here, I'll leave. Bye, Alex." She exited quickly with a nod at Jesse.

Jesse sat next to Alex. "She's right, man, one hundred percent right. You really need to listen to her. Everyone sees that you like her, except for those who haven't seen you around her. You like her a lot, admit it Alex."

"No, I don't." He said, getting extremely frustrated. He looked at the clock. Five 'o clock. He picked up his jacket and marched out of the room. Alex did not stop marching until he reached his grandparent's doorstep. The old man opened the door, and looked shocked that there was a child who looked no older than twelve marching into his house. He closed the door behind him and looked at the boy. There was something about the boy that seemed familiar. What was it? Was it his eyes? His face? His complexion? Something about him reminded him of his deceased daughter. "I'm sorry, sir." the boy said suddenly, looking up. "My name is Alexander Collins, a recruit at the Academy. I'm your grandson."

The man looked as though he was about to faint. "El-ellie?" he called nervously, while sitting down. His wife came in and sat next to him. "This boy says he's Collins' son, our grandson."

"That would make him Christy's kid, the one she had before she died, right?" the old man nodded, too overwhelmed to say anything. "The one Collins said died when she died?" the old man nodded again. The old woman studied Alex's face intently. She saw both Collins and Christy in the boy. Could it be? "You do look an awful lot like Christy and Collins."

"Really, ma'am, I'm Christy and Chris' son." Alex said hoping the lady would believe him. He really needed somewhere to stay where someone would not bug him about him and Jen. The old woman seemed to be taking his statement into deep consideration. She seemed to want to believe, but her husband's doubtfulness was keeping her from letting her hopes up. Alex was wishing he were not so old so he could put his lip out like a puppy dog and not seem very immature by doing so. Instead, he decided to wait as patiently as possible. He had to understand what they must be going through, even though his other grandma did not even think more than a few minutes, right? After what seemed like hours, his grandmother looked up from talking to her husband. She put on a little smile.

"Well, we decided that we'll believe you if you're willing to get a DNA test, uh…?"

"Alex. And yes, I will take a test if it will make you believe me."

"Thank you. Are you thirsty? Or hungry?"

"Really, Ellie, if he were hungry or thirsty, he'd have asked just like any normal twelve-year-old, right Alex?"

"No, ma'am I'm not hungry or thirsty, but thanks for the offer. And sir, I probably would have asked."

"If you're really Christy's son, you'd know how she died, and you'd know how your dad died." John, Alex's grandfather said suddenly after a moment of silence.

"Yes, I know how they did, sir. Both died at the hands of Ransik, which is the reason I want to be a Time Force Officer when I'm older, so I can bring him in. He tried to kill me at the beginning of the year, but fortunately my newest roommate got security before his daughter blew my cover. Sir, ma'am, I was wondering if you could answer a question?" Both grandparents nodded. "Why was – is – Ransik after my family?"

Ellie and John looked at each other as if they could read each others thoughts. Hesitantly, Ellie said, "Well, Christy dated him at one time before he really turned evil, but she met Chris, Ransik's best friend I might add, and fell for him. She dumped Ransik, but he didn't like that too much. In his twisted little mind, he thought she cheated on him, so, he's been after her descendants and family ever since. What I don't understand is why Chris would have lied and said that you were dead and were killed when she was. Unless, he was hoping Ransik would hear and leave you alone."

"True." Alex said after a few moments of thinking over what he just had heard. "That would explain a lot of how he treated me when I asked about mom since it would have blown his cover for me. Still, it doesn't make up for him disowning me. That was a little extreme."

John stood up. "We warned her that if she were to die and leave behind a child, he wouldn't be able to handle it. She never listened to us. We told her he was too work oriented to care for her or a child or family or anyone for that matter. She never listened."

"John! Not in front of Alex, and it's not her fault. She couldn't have known, and you were who said that, not me. She listened to everything you told her except this, but I know she even listened here and weighed it against what she knew about Chris. You're the stubborn one, you never were one to take the blame. Besides, my parents said the same about you, and you're not so bad. Give the guy some credit, he did raise a well-mannered boy."

"Whatever you say, Eleanor. I'm going to take a nap."

"But, it's dinnertime. Would you eat with us, please, Alex?"

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you."

"Fine, Ellie, I'll eat, but don't expect me to talk much."

"That's alright, John. You don't have to talk just as long as you don't starve."

Alex eyed the two questioningly. They both seemed stubborn, not willing to bend to the other's will, but for some reason his grandfather seemed to give into his grandmother's speech more often than her giving into his in the few moments he had been there. He followed them to the table and stood, waiting for them to tell him where to sit. There were only two chairs. Finally, his grandmother noticed and grabbed a spare chair out of the closet, and motioned for him to sit down. Dinner was simple consisting of potatoes, steak and green beans and was ate in silence. After eating his share, Alex waited for the other two to finish before excusing himself. He left shortly after 7:30 since they had to be in by eight. As expected, Jesse was waiting for him.

"Hey, man, where'd you run off to? We were just talking about you and Jen and…"

"I went of to my grandparents and ate with them. Now, I'm going to head down and get a DNA test done for them." Alex turned and exited. To his dismay, Jesse sent Lucas after him.

"Hi, Alex. How are you doing? Where are you going? Jesse said you shouldn't be alone."

"I can see that." Alex said monotonously, rolling his eyes. "And I'm fine, and I'm going to get a DNA test for my grandparents. Now, as to being alone. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. More so that Jesse was at my age, perhaps. So, run along." Lucas looked up at Alex.

"Why are you always trying to get rid of me?" he accidentally asked aloud.

"Because you ask too many questions. Maybe if you didn't ask too many questions I'd let you hang around."

"Huh? I said that aloud?"

"Yup. And you're asking another question."

"You're using another fragment."

"Alright, smarty-pants, please leave." Alex said with a smirk.

Lucas walked away defeated, watching as Alex walked toward the lab. 'He hates me.' Lucas thought. Lucas looked up to Alex because he was older and taller, no, because he was always serious and a pretty good role model to follow if you wanted to be on Time Force's good side. He wanted to get a good rank right away when he graduated because his dad had when he was younger and expected his son to do the same. It was a lot of pressure for Lucas, and that was why he would ask a lot of questions from people. He had no clue it would make people not like him that much. Well, that would have to change. Lucas set off determined to change.

Alex arrived at the lab out of breath. It was a ways away and he had jogged the last part of it. "Hello, sir. Alexander K. Collins. I'm here for a DNA test to prove to my grandparents that I'm their grandson."

The officer kept a straight face. "Right this way, Collins." he said while summoning Alex's medical records and taking him to an office. "Have a seat, fill out the papers, and a doctor will be here shortly." He left Alex alone with ten pages of paperwork, a microphone, and a blank expression. Alex looked at the papers. 'Too bad they can't finish themselves.'

_Name: _Collins, Alex K.

__

Father: Collins, Chris

__

Mother: Collins, Christy _Maiden:_ Clark

__

Reason for Test: To prove to my grandparents that I'm their grandson.

The questions went on and on, some of them seeming very unrelated. Finally, he finished the papers, but it was nine 'o clock. 'Hurry up, doctor, I've got to get to bed.' As if on cue, the doctor came into the room.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Myers, uh… Alex." The doctor washed his hands. "Have you completed the paperwork?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Hold out your arm. I'm going to have to draw blood." Alex extended his arm. He flinched when the needle penetrated his skin.

"Not much has changed after a thousand years, eh?" The doctor looked surprised. "What I mean is that I know a thousand years ago they were using needles for this kind of thing because some people I know have gone back in time on missions and seen. So, why haven't they made something that doesn't hurt at all?"

"Well," the doctor began, "We have changed. For one, these needles are transparent, and they penetrate the skin only where there is a blood vessel, and no where else. For another, they don't hurt as much. Those people that you know can probably testify for that."

"Oh." Alex said quietly. "Are you done because I really have to get back. Curfew at the Academy is nine."

"I see. Yes, you may go. I'll call you when you can come pick up the results. Oh, and you can use the teleportation device to get into your room."

"Thank you, sir." Alex said, suppressing his excitement. He had always wanted to try out the teleportation machine. He entered in his room's coordinates and stepped in. Seconds later, he was in his room on his bed.

He quietly slipped into some pajamas and covered himself. Drifting off to sleep, he wondered how long it would take the test results to come back. He chose not to worry about that. He was happier than he had been in a while because he knew he had relatives he could look forward to getting to know, maybe even spend


	9. Eight Months Later

I know this is a day late, but I couldn't finish it quite in time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Alex, Jen, Lucas, or Ransik. They are property of Saban/Disney. I do own Christy and Chris Collins, Dr. Stein, Commander Steinback, Jesse, Jerry, and Jessica.

****

Eight Months Later

* * *

It was Christmas time again. Alex had never had a big celebration before – just a gift exchange between him and his father, or after he had disowned him a little dinner with his friends at the Academy. Now, however, he was getting ready for his first dinner with his dad's mom and brother. He was excited. He had gone and bought his first pair of civilian dress up clothes and a nice gift for his grandma and uncle. Everything was as nice as he could afford, not that that was much.

Alex had even tried to make some sugar cookies but had failed and had to ask Jen for some help. It took a while to even get her to let her in and forgive him for letting her down earlier. She still liked him after all that, and he could not believe it. He had hoped she would move on by then, but there was always when she entered the Academy. He was now thirteen years old and she was eleven. She had entered the Academy that year, so they saw each other often. Both enjoyed that more than they were willing to admit.

Alex eagerly knocked on his grandmother's door, cookies and gifts in hand. His grandmother opened the door and greeted him happily, quickly letting him in from the cold. "Hi, Grandma! Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Alex!" she replied.

Peter walked in from his room with a big smile on his face and what looked like a cardboard milk container in his hand. "Merry Christmas, Alex! Want some eggnog?"

"Hey, Uncle Peter. Merry Christmas yourself! Sure, I'd like some eggnog, please."

"Wait until you see what mother's made. She's been in that kitchen since yesterday. You'll meet Bill and Jill today."

"Really? That'll be nice..."

"Yup. Here you go, Alex." Peter said while handing Alex the eggnog.

"…But I didn't get them a gift." Alex said, his face sad.

"Hey, cheer up. They'll understand. They don't know you're going to be here either."

"Ok. Then, I guess it'll be all right."

"Yes. We'll have a great meal, too. Sweet potatoes with marshmallows, green bean casserole, Christmas Jell-O, and don't forget the Christmas ham…" The bell rang as Peter was listing the contents of the meal, and he went to get it.

"Oh, Peter, I'm not that great a cook."

"Oh yes you are, Mom. Hello, sis! Bill."

"Merry Christmas, bro!" Jill said while embracing her brother happily. Her husband slipped in with the gifts and placed them under the tree.

"Hey, who's this? I'm Bill."

"I'm your nephew, Alex."

"Nice to meet you, Alex." Jill said cheerfully putting down her child. "Then, I'm your aunt, Jill. And this is your cousin, Lillian, but you can call her Lil for short."

Alex held back a laugh. "How old are you, Lil?" The little girl held up two fingers and smiled shyly. Alex got down and knelt on the floor to be Lil's height. "What have you got there in your hands?" he asked, motioning to the small toy she was holding.

With her fingers in her mouth, the little girl replied happily holding out her toy, "A pony."

"Really? Let me see." Alex took the toy. "Pretty pink. And does she have any friends?"

"Yes. Right here." Alex took the other toy.

"A nice white pony. What's her name."

"It's a boy, silly."

"Oh, I'm sorry. What's his name, and what's her name?"

"His name is Jim, and her name is Kim."

Alex stifled yet another laugh. "Nice names."

"Thank you. Will you play with me?"

"Sure." Alex said. In the background, he heard his aunt, uncles, and grandma discussing him as he started playing with Lil.

"He's Chris' son?" Jill asked.

"Yes." Grandma replied.

"What in the world? Chris said he was dead."

"He did? How terrible! Alex never told me."

"Poor boy probably wanted to forget."

"I guess."

Bill looked at his daughter and Alex. "She's never taken to someone like that before."

"Perhaps the boy's got a way with little kids." Peter offered. "Besides, Lil likes anyone who will play ponies with her."

"I suppose you're right."

"Dinner's ready!" Grandma announced.

The family gathered around the table, Lil reluctantly leaving her ponies when Alex promised they would play with them when they were done eating.

"Bill, will you say the blessing?"

"Sure, Ma. Dear Heavenly Father, Thank you for this day and the time we can spend together. Thank you for bringing Alex for us. And thank you for this day. Please bless this food to the nourishment of our bodies. In Your Son's Name, Amen." They continued to eat the meal in silence. After eating, they gathered around the fireplace and read the Christmas story from the Bible. Alex had heard it many times before, but never before had he really paid much attention to it. His family seemed to take it seriously, unlike anyone else who had ever told it.

After they finished reading, they visited for a while and then opened gifts. Alex got some nice "civilian clothes" – some plaid shirts, khaki pants, and blue jeans. He also got a laptop to do his schoolwork on. Lil got some more ponies, which Alex had to play with her afterwards. When it was his grandmother's turn to open gifts, she was surprised to get a present from Alex.

"Oh, Alex! It's beautiful!" she exclaimed when she opened the red blouse. She quickly checked the tag. "And it's just the right size. Thank you." She gave her grandson a hug and Alex said that he was welcome.

Alex got Peter a white shirt and tie to wear with his usual suit. Peter was very appreciative. "I can always use these for work. Thank you, Alex."

"Uncle Bill and Aunt Jill, I didn't know you were coming or else I would have got you and Lil something, too."

Jill looked at her husband and both smiled. "That's very thoughtful of you, Alex, but we're happy just getting to meet you." Jill said warmly.

"Yes, and you are so much like your father. You are very polite, too."

Alex smiled back. "Thank you. I'm glad that I got to meet you, too." He sat and talked with his aunt, uncles, grandmother, and cousin a while longer before getting up. "I have to get back to the Academy. Thank you for having me and for the _great _meal. Bye." He hugged everyone and left.

****

* * *

Lucas, Jerry, and Jesse were still in the room when Alex got back. Lucas started to ask how it was to have Christmas with his family, but refrained because of what Alex had said early. Instead, Alex asked the first question. "Have they called with results yet?" he asked while sitting down.

Jesse looked up. "Yes, they did. Here." He handed Alex a stack of three papers.

Alex eagerly accepted them and looked through them. "This is exactly what I was hoping for. I'm going to fax these to my grandparents, and I'm going to call them." Alex did just that. When his grandparents received the papers, they were overjoyed that a little bit of their daughter was still living on, and agreed that it was the best Christmas present either had ever received.

After the phone call, Alex called Jen to wish her a merry Christmas.

"Hey, Jen. Merry Christmas." Alex said with a smile.

"Merry Christmas, Alex." Jen said wistfully. "How'd your day go?"

"It went well. Everyone loved the cookies we made."

"Good."

"How'd your day go?"

"It went very nicely. Mom, dad, and I went over to my aunt and uncle's house and we ate and exchanged gifts. My cousins and I talked a little. Why don't you meet me in the courtyard? It's not time for bed yet. Besides, it's a little noisy in here. Allie and Jessica are having a party in our room with some other people."

"So, that's where Jesse disappeared to a second ago?"

"Yup. He's over there under the mistletoe with Jessica." Jen rolled her eyes. "They are so weird."

"That's for sure. And, yes, I'll meet you in the courtyard." He closed the link. "Hey, Lucas, Jerry, I'm going out for a walk."

Jerry rolled his eyes. "More like out to meet with Jen. Why don't you just tell her you like her? She's alright for an eleven-year-old."

"Because. I. Don't. Like. Her."

"All right, all right, Alex. Don't need to be so defensive when you _don't _like her."

Alex grabbed his jacket and walked out of the room. _What was so important that Jen wanted to see me in person? I just wanted to tell her 'Merry Christmas.'_ He walked out the door to the courtyard; he immediately zipped up his jacket and crossed his arms. _It's snowing out here. Maybe she wanted to show me that it was snowing?_ He saw a small figure shivering out in the snow.

"Hey, Alex." said the red-faced girl.

"Hi, Jen." he looked her over head to toe. "Where's your jacket?"

"I-I forgot it inside." she said sheepishly. "I didn't realize it was snowing out here."

"Really? Somehow, I find that hard to believe. It's winter. Everyone _knows_ to bring a jacket when they are going anywhere outside."

"Yah. You want to sit down?"

"Sure." Alex sat a few feet away from Jen. He always did that ever since she had made her confession; he did not want to make her feel uncomfortable or get the wrong impression.

"Uh, Alex? I asked you to come here to tell you something."

"Oh. And what is that?"

Jen sat there quietly for a few moments. "I don't like you anymore. I like Lucas."

"Really? That annoying guy? No offense, but he asks way too many questions."

"Well, at least he pays attention to me."

"I pay attention to you, too."

"Yah, but not like I wanted you to. It sure is cold." Jen scooted up next to Alex.

"It would have helped if you'd brought your jacket." Nervously, Alex wrapped his arm around her to keep her warm. His body tensed the moment he touched her. That was the first time he realized he liked her. "Um, Jen?" he said while removing his arm from around her body.

"Hmm?" Jen asked quietly.

"Why don't we head to that party? It'll be warmer than out here, and more comfortable." Alex suggested, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Sure. I make you uncomfortable when I'm near you? I thought you didn't like me."

"Um, I don't"

"Oh, Alex, don't even try to lie to me. I can always tell when you are. You can't look me in the eyes."

"Really, I don't. It's just I don't like being that close to girls."

"Whatever. You're always close to Jezzi. Admit it. You like me."

"No, really, Jen, I don't like you."

"Okay…whatever you say. Let's just head inside." Jen put her arm around his waist, trying to keep warm, but failing. Alex gently pushed her away. He opened the door for her, and they went up to the party. Inside, he quickly found Jesse.

"Hi, Jesse. I need to talk to you."

"What about, man? I was just about to…"

"Look, just listen. You can get back to Jezzi in a moment. She's not important." He pulled Jesse away from the rest.

"What is it?" Jesse asked impatiently, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

"I-I like Jen."

Jesse laughed. "Oh, man, this is rich. Why don't you just tell her?"

"She just told me she likes Lucas. She's over there with him right now. She's probably telling him." He watched jealously as Lucas smoothly looked up at the mistletoe, said something to Jen, and kissed her on the lips. It seemed like hours to him before the two parted.

Jesse watched. "Well, you had your chance before. I don't know what to tell you man. Now can I please get back to Jezzi?"

"Go ahead." Alex said, rolling his eyes. He walked up to Jen. "Jen, we need to talk."

"Didn't we just talk?"

"Yah, but this is important." He dragged her away. "I should have told you when we talked earlier."

"Alex, not now." Jen pleaded. "I just told Lucas. We're happy. Please, don't say what I think you're going to say, please."

"But, you need to hear it from me. It's important." Jen started to walk away, but Alex grabbed her shoulder. "I love you, Jen." He pulled her close, and kissed her. She slapped him and quickly walked away. _Man, I was a fool. Why couldn't I have realized this earlier? I let the best thing that's ever happened to me slip away. I guess I should have known; she was bound to get over the heartbreak and move on to someone else sooner or later. Just, why'd it have to be that looser? He's smooth with the girls, that's why! I've got to get out of here._ Jen watched as Alex fled the room; as soon as he was out of sight, she went back to Lucas.

Back in his room, Alex threw himself on his bed. He punched his pillow two, three times. He decided it was his worst Christmas ever. "Why, Jen?! Why?! What did I do?! I need you." he said aloud to no one, or so he thought. Suddenly, the lights turned on. In front of him was Ransik.

"Aw, little Alex having girl troubles? Let me help you." he said with a phony British accent.

"No way, Ransik." Alex said, getting into fighting stance. Ransik slowly approached him. "What do you want with me?! Why do you want to kill me?!"

"Oh, don't know, eh? Well, maybe it has to do with your father and mother betraying me?! Maybe that's it?"

Ransik threw a punch at Alex. Alex dodged. "I don't get it. How could you hold up this much …" he paused and kicked. "jealousy for this long?" Ransik grunted, pulling a sword from his back.

"It wont' be in me anymore once you're gone." He swung his sword at Alex. Alex rolled away, grunting aloud. The sword managed to scrape him a little, and he began bleeding. Alex came from behind and punched Ransik.

"I'll be around longer than you think." He kicked him. Ransik turned around, sword still drawn. He kicked Alex in the stomach. "Ugh. Is this your idea of a Christmas gift, Ransik?"

"Yes, a pleasant one for me, maybe a not so pleasant one for you, but hey, that's in the eyes of the beholder. At least you'll be with your mom and dad." He scratched Alex with the sword. He was taunting Alex to come closer so that he could stab him.

"I see. Well, you won't be getting it. Ugh!" He charged, punching Ransik square in the stomach with all his might. Ransik toppled over, breaking a lamp, but Alex did not care. Alex was winded still from the blow Ransik had given him, and he took the opportunity to catch his breath. Ransik kicked Alex against the door, knocking him out. He cut his skin and would have killed him had Jesse not entered and hit the security button.

"Ransik, over here!" Jesse exclaimed. "Come and get me. Better to pick on someone whose able to fight back, unlike Alex. Or my sister. Remember her? Katherine? You killed her to retaliate against my parents. Come on, I've been waiting for this for a long time!" Jesse ran up to Ransik, punching him in the stomach, then kicking him in the face. Time Force security came in when Ransik was on the ground, and arrested him. "Merry Christmas, Ransik." Jesse said happily, rubbing his hands together and blowing on them. He turned his attention to Alex once security was out. "Alex, come on, man, wake up. Man, that's a big gash on your arm. Wake up, Alex!" Alex did not wake up until the next morning.

"Whe-where am I?" he asked quietly. Jen looked up from where she was sitting.

"You're awake, finally. You're in the hospital. You took quite a blow from Ransik."

Alex looked at Jen, surprised she was there of all people. He looked at his arm when he tried to move it. "Ow. What happened?"

"Ransik cut you're arm pretty badly. And, you have a concussion. I'll go get the doctors." Jen left, but returned in a few minutes with a doctor. She left the two alone, figuring Alex would not want her to see him admit pain or weakness.

"Hello, Alex. I'm Doctor Stein. How are you feeling?"

"Pretty beat up, which I guess should be expected, but I had Ransik. If only I hadn't taken time to catch my breath when he was down. He's a mutant now, he doesn't take forever to recover, I should have known." Alex's adrenaline was flowing quickly, creating a sensation Alex liked.

"Whoa, Alex, relax! Lay back down. You're in no condition to get up."

"Fine, doctor, I'll lay down."

"I'll have some food brought in now so you can eat."

"No thank you, Doctor. I'm not hungry." Alex yawned. "Could you please send Jen back in?"

"Sure thing, Alex, but don't go to sleep, please. You're concussion is pretty bad."

"Thank you." Alex closed his eyes, and Jen entered just as he drifted off to sleep.

"Alex? Alex! Alex, wake up! Doctor! Alex, he's asleep!" Jen exited and brought the doctor back into the room.

"Oh no! Get out, Jen. Go get help! This isn't good, not good at all."


	10. Revived

I'm going to give two versions of this chapter. Let me know which one is better, please. Thanks. I'll put the first one I wrote first and you decide. Tomorrow, I'll probably put up the other. If I finish it; there's a little more left. I wasn't quite satisfied with this one and I had extra time on my hands. Also, I realize that if Jesse, Jessica, and Jerry were still in the Academy, they'd be in their 8th/7th years; therefore, let's say that they graduated Alex's first year, but they are rooming in the Academy's dormitory, but they are working full time for Time Force. Since it is the future, people could graduate younger, right? One only learns what he'll use in his life in school assuming he is going to be an officer, and other subjects, such as history, he can study in his free time.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Alex, Jen, Lucas, or Ransik. They are property of Saban/Disney. I do own Christy and Chris Collins, Dr. Stein, Commander Steinback, Jesse, Jerry, and Jessica.  
  
One Hour Later  
  
* * *  
  
Doctor Stein walked out of the hospital room towards the young lady wearing a worried expression and holding a young man's hand. He seemed to be deeply concerned. "Miss?" Jen looked up, noticing the doctor's worried expression, which made her feel sick to the stomach.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Alex - oh, how do I put this? He's not doing well at all. We've done all we can to revive him, but unfortunately he's unresponsive."  
  
Jen clasped her free hand to her mouth; Lucas tightened his grip on her other and rubbed it with his thumb. "So, you're trying to say he's going to remain in a vegetative state?!" Suddenly, she stood. "You've given up on him, haven't you, doctor? Haven't you?!"  
  
"Miss, calm down. There's one thing left, but -"  
  
"Then, do it! He would want you to."  
  
"But, we can't unless a relative gives the ok."  
  
"Alright. I-I'll get his grandparents." Jen nervously walked to the phone, biting her lip. Quickly, she dialed the number to her dorm. "Jezz? It's me."  
  
"What is it, Jennifer? You looked worried."  
  
"Could you grab my phone book, please, and look up Alex's grandparents?"  
  
"Sure. Which one?"  
  
"Both." Jezzi rolled her eyes. "Look, Jezzi, Alex won't wake up if his grandparents say ok to this treatment, you understand?"  
  
"OK, ok. The Collins' number is 223-1904, and the other's is 223- 2015."  
  
"Thanks, Jezzi. Now, one more favor? Get the guys - Jerry and Jesse - down here, please."  
  
"Okay. Bye." Jezzi hung up the phone. Jen dialed both numbers, but had to leave a message at each. She retreated to her seat. Lucas could see she was upset, so he hugged her, but she pulled away.  
  
"Jen? What is it?"  
  
"You heard the doctor."  
  
"Yeah, and you called his grandparents, right?"  
  
"Yes, but they weren't home. I had to leave a message at both places."  
  
"Jen, don't worry. He'll make it through. I know he will."  
  
"Lucas, be quiet, all right? Just leave me alone."  
  
"Sure, Jen. If you want me to." Jen looked at him apologetically.  
  
Five Hours Later  
  
* * *  
  
"Jen, stop, you're going to wear a hole in the carpet. Sit down." Lucas pleaded. Jen looked at Lucas wearily. She was tired. Tired of waiting; tired of pacing; and tired of worrying. She willingly sat down like Lucas told her to.  
  
"Oh, Lucas, I'm so worried. What if he doesn't make it? If only I'd gotten in there before he fell asleep! What if he never wakes up? I couldn't live with that!"  
  
"Jen, quiet. Oh my goodness, you still like him, don't you?"  
  
"Maybe just a little, but Lucas -"  
  
"Look, I don't need an explanation, okay? You've got enough to handle for now, Jen."  
  
Finally, Jen spotted three elderly people and one middle-aged man walking in as Jerry left to do his shift. She leaped up and got the doctor.  
  
"Alex's grandparents and uh.uncle? Here's the doctor."  
  
"Hello, let's go into my office and I'll tell you what's going on. I'm Doctor Stein, by the way." He shook everyone's hands.  
  
All six headed for the office. All sat and the doctor began. "Well, Alex has a very bad concussion, and he fell asleep before he should have. We've tried to wake him, but he's unresponsive. Now, there is one way we can get him up, but we will need one of you to sign permission."  
  
Mrs. Collins asked with concern, "What would it involve?"  
  
"Well, ma'am, it's a new technology that came out a few days ago. It's not quite consistent in its results. There is no guarantee he'll wake up. And, if he does wake up, it is possible he will be unable to remember certain people, things, memories he may share with you, or even simple things like names or how to brush his teeth. Now, the things he's most likely not to remember are things that have happened in the recent past if he forgets events. If this happens, he'll be very easily frustrated. We suggest that you have this done; however, because there is a chance that he'll still remember everything, and you won't lose him. So, what do you say?" He looked at the solemn faces.  
  
Mrs. Collins was the first to speak. "I say we do it. Now, where's the papers?" There were no objections, so, she signed the papers. Soon, the doctors were in working on Alex while Jen and his relatives sat there quietly waiting. Lucas had already left because he felt he did not belong there once Jen had broken up with him. Jerry and Jesse had arrived shortly after. Both of their usually tough exteriors were melted with sadness for their friend. Even Jezzi had come along. All waited anxiously for the doctor to emerge from the room. After five hours, the doctor came out and woke them up. Alex had successfully been revived. Jen was the first to bolt into the room.  
  
"Alex, hey. How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm fine." came the puzzled response. "Just tired is all." Jen realized he did not remember her.  
  
"Do you remember me, Alex?"  
  
"I recognize you, remember you, but your name?" Alex looked frustrated with himself.  
  
"It's Jen, and don't be so frustrated."  
  
"Oh, that's right, Jen."  
  
"Do you still remember our talk?"  
  
"Yah. I remember telling you I loved you, if that's what you mean. Why wouldn't I remember? And why am I in the hospital? Last thing I remember is fighting with Ransik." Alex's face fell. "He-he beat me, didn't he? And he's still free?"  
  
"Alex calm down. Ransik's been captured. I'll explain what happened after you're your grandparents, uncle, Lucas, and Jesse visit you, okay? I'm kind of hungry now; I've got to eat. I've been here ten, no, eleven hours. I'll be back later, okay? Bye, Alex."  
  
"Wait, Jen, I -" the door closed before he could get Jen to stay. Jesse was the next to visit.  
  
"Hey, man. What's up? I had to cancel my shift to see you. It wasn't easy."  
  
"Thank you, uh?"  
  
"Jesse."  
  
"Look, before you ask, I remember faces and events, but names are a little bit hard to remember. Would you tell that to everyone, please?"  
  
"Sure, Alex. How you feeling?"  
  
"Pretty bad. Got a headache, arm's pounding, but I'll be fine."  
  
"Just don't fall asleep on us again. We were all scared." Jesse sat down beside Alex's bed. "What was going on before I came in? I mean, with Ransik."  
  
"We were, uh.fighting." Alex stated, struggling slightly at the words. "He was trying to kill me, and I had to defend myself. I managed to knock him down, too. I would have had him had I not tried to catch my breath. Then, everything blanked out. What happened?"  
  
"Well, he must have hit you up against the door. That's where you were when I came in. He cut your arm before I engaged him in a fight with me."  
  
"Oh. Well, thanks, Jess."  
  
"You're welcome, man. Hey, I'm going to go get some rest before getting to work, okay? Talk to you later."  
  
"Bye." Alex lay there for a few minutes before Lucas came in.  
  
"Hey, Lucas here."  
  
"Hi. The question asker, right?"  
  
"Yup, that's me according to you. Not trying to annoy you, but how are you doing?" That got a laugh from Alex.  
  
"Headache's all that's bothering me."  
  
"I see. Well, um.I'm sorry about Jen not liking you, I guess."  
  
"You guess?"  
  
"I'm not sure if it's true. She broke up with me not too long ago; well, actually, I broke up with her because of something she said." His voice drifted off and he looked distant.  
  
"Oh. I see." Alex could not suppress the joy he felt at that statement. He knew he probably should feel sorry for the guy, but he could not help it.  
  
"Yah, well, um.I'm going to go."  
  
"Okay. Bye." Lucas left, shoulders slumped and head down.  
  
Next in line, Uncle Peter came in. "Hey, nephew."  
  
"Hi.um.Uncle.Pe-Peter, right?"  
  
"Yah. How you doing?"  
  
"Headache. Seriously." Peter spotted something labeled "headache medicine." He read the directions and gave them to Alex, after checking with the doctor.  
  
"Hopefully, these will help. I've got to get some rest so I can go to work this afternoon. See you. I'll pray for you."  
  
"Thanks. Bye." Alex downed the pills and waited for the next person to come in.  
  
"Hi, Alex. It's me, Grandma."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"You recognize me?"  
  
"How could I forget you? You're the grandma who is more open."  
  
Alex's grandmother laughed. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Fine, I guess. The medicine's finally kicking in."  
  
"I have some good news for you. You can go home tomorrow morning, but you have to stay in bed for two days before you can return to school. So, would you like to stay at my house?"  
  
"Yes, please. I think it would be nicer than having to share a room with Jesse, Jerry, and Lucas during that time."  
  
"Alright. I've got to go now. See you in the morning." She leaned down and kissed him on the forehead before leaving the room. Alex moved his pillow up and reclined himself. His other grandparents came in together.  
  
"Hi.Grandpa and Grandma Collins."  
  
"Hi, Alex." his grandfather said roughly.  
  
"You feeling alright?"  
  
"Yup." The room went silent. "You don't have to stay if you don't have something to say."  
  
His grandfather said, "Okay, let's go, Ellie."  
  
"No, we almost lost the last thing that exists of our daughter's, and it's our grandson. The most precious thing she left behind."  
  
"Let's go, Ellie." he said, his voice edgy.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry I can't stay longer, but your grandpa wants to go." she kissed him on the cheek. "Good-bye."  
  
"Bye." The couple left, and Jen entered.  
  
"Hey, Alex. Me again."  
  
"Hi. Lucas broke up with you."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why did he?"  
  
"Because he realized something." she looked at him quietly, her eyes shining with unshed tears. She was determined not to cry; she had to be strong. Her mother and father had raised her that way.  
  
"Y-you like me? I'm just guessing.and hoping."  
  
"Yes, Alex. I still do. I'm sorry I hurt you; I honestly thought that I liked Lucas."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"You do?" Jen fiddled with her thumbs.  
  
"Yes. That's what I said. I understand what you felt like about two years ago when I did the same to you. I thought I liked Jessica, and it was too late when I realized I liked you, but it's not too late for you."  
  
Jen looked at him in the eye. She knew it was hard for him to make himself, his feelings, this vulnerable to someone, especially someone he claimed to love. "Really?"  
  
"Yes, Jennifer, really." Jen stood up and hugged him happily around the neck. "You trying to choke me, eh?"  
  
"Um.sorry." She nervously placed her hands behind her back. "I-I guess you want to know what happened, right?" Alex nodded his head. "Well,." she began. 


	11. Revived, Version II

Here's the second version. Both are about the same length. Had _a ton _of homework Wednesday. Surprising since they usually don't give that much on a Wednesday so we can go to church. Had to do stuff around the house Thursday and Friday. Now, today's Saturday and I can work on it finally. Also, I might need some help when Jen gets to be around twelve, thirteen or so with developing her and Alex's relationship. I go to a school where dating, girlfriend/boyfriend relationships, and, pretty much, a girl talking with a guy or vice versa is prohibited; of course, that doesn't stop us from talking when off campus. There's certain limits I'd put on things they (Alex & Jen) can do though. Any help or suggestions are welcome. Thanks to my two reviewers for encouraging me.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Alex, Jen, Lucas, or Ransik. They are property of Saban/Disney. I do own Christy and Chris Collins, Dr. Stein, Commander Steinback, both of Alex's grandmothers, Alex's grandpa, Jesse, Jerry, and Jessica.

****

Five Hours Later

* * *

The doctor walked out of Alex's room slowly. Jen was pacing the red carpet, and Lucas, Jesse, Jessica, and Jerry were trying to make her sit down. Jen was extremely worried but was determined not to cry. When Jen noticed the doctor, she stopped at attention in front of him. "How is he?" she asked quickly, her voice slightly trembling.

The doctor smiled, "At ease, recruit. Have a seat."

"Yes, sir." She said and sat down in the fluffy, pink waiting room style chair between Lucas and Jesse. Both grabbed her hands.

"Alright," he began while sitting in the chair a few feet away from the teens. Alex's grandparents had not been called yet. "Alex is stable and awake, thanks to new technology. However, –" Jen was so happy to hear the news that she unexpectedly jumped up and hugged the doctor around the neck, surprising everyone, including herself. She quickly sat down, her face a bright red. She set her eyes on the pink and white carnations on the table. "Anyway, as I was saying, Alex might not be able to recognize you, right away, so, give him a few moments before speaking. Let him start the conversation. Alright?"

Jen shook her head, "May I go see him?"

"Yes you may." The doctor smiled as Jen scurried off. Soon, he was being showered with questions about the new technology that had saved their friend's life.

Meanwhile, Jen sat down next to Alex's hospital bed. "Hey..." she said quietly.

Alex studied her face for a few moments before speaking. "Hi, Jennifer."

"How are you?" she asked happily.

"Tired. You?"

"Happy that you're alive. Tired, too, I have to admit." Jen sat there smiling dazzlingly at him for a while, a sparkle in her eyes.

"Do you know when I can get out of here and back to the Academy?"

Remembering that Alex's grandparents had not been called and that she needed to get a package for Alex, she replied eagerly, "Nope. You want me to go find out for you?"

"Yes, please."

"Be back in a flash." she stated while leaving the room. "Doctor?" she began, interrupting Jesse's question. As soon as he looked up at her, she continued, "Alex wants to, and I want to, know when he can leave and go back to the Academy."

"That's a good sign." The doctor paused a few seconds, as if thinking. "I'd say he could leave in about three hours from now, five a.m., but he has to stay in bed for two days." The doctor smiled as Jen scurried off to Alex's room, shouting, "Thank you," on her way.

"Back so soon?" Alex asked.

"Yup. Doctor said you can go home at about five, but you have to stay in bed for two days." Jen answered.

"Okay. Why do I have to stay in bed for so long?"

Jen stifled a laugh. "So they don't have to worry about you coming back here soon and making them have to work more." Alex chuckled softly. He glanced down at the floor, but stopped short when he noticed a red package with a white bow on it in Jen's lap. He eyed the package.

"That for me?" he asked.

"Oh. This?" Jen smiled thoughtfully and continued sarcastically, "No, it's for Lucas." She started to laugh, but when she noticed Alex flinching at Lucas' name, she added, "Of course it's for you, Alex. And the flowers, too, just to brighten up the room. And, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned Lucas. Here you go." she handed him the package.

"Thanks, and don't worry about the you and Lucas thing – I'll get over it eventually." He opened the package neatly. "Whoa! Thanks, Jennifer!" he exclaimed with a huge smile on his face, looking at the big history book on the 21st century. "How'd you know this was the only era of history I haven't found a good account on yet? And, _how_ did you _afford_ this? It's the best and most expensive book on it." he looked at her, clearly puzzled. He flipped through the pages until he came to a certain picture that nearly made him faint.

"I have my ways." Jen said slyly. "Alex, you alright?" She stood up quickly to see what Alex was looking at. She stood there frozen in place, nearly falling on Alex's face.

"H-e looks like m-me." he stuttered.

"Yeah, except for the hair and he' older." Jen replied, trying to steady herself. Giving up, she told Alex to move over, and she sat next to him. She was wearing a hot pink, v-neck shirt and a black, a-line skirt that went to her knees, and her hair was styled with a French bun, but she had a few loose strands on both sides of her face curled in ringlets; Alex was finding it hard not to stare at her despite this man that looked like him in the history book.

"Yup." Alex closed the book and placed it on the table beside his bed after reading the long article on the man. "That outfit new?"

"Yes." she said slowly. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Just curious. Did Lucas visit my room while I was unconscious?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Then, it's true."

"What's true?"

"Nothing."

"Oh brother." Jen said, crossing her arms and blowing air upward, turning her face away from him, as well.

"What? What?!" Alex strained to see her face. She turned, and she was smiling. She started laughing when he saw his face. Alex made a confused expression and stated, "I'll never understand girls," causing Jen to laugh even harder. _Her smile, her laughter is…overwhelming._ he thought. Alex could not help but laugh with her. Whenever she was happy, he was happy; when she was sad, he was sad. "Jen, did I hear Lucas say what I think he said when he was in my room?"

"And that was?"

"That you two broke up?"

"Yeah. No big deal though. I was actually relieved when he broke up with me, Alex."

"Really? Why?" Once again, Alex looked confused.

"Because I was wrong in thinking that I liked him. He was too…weird."

"Do you like anyone right now?"

"Yes…"

"Who?"

"Who do you think?"

"Me?" Alex guessed hopefully.

"Yup."

"Really?"

"Really." Alex's face lit up with joy; Jen was practically beaming. Jen stood up. "So, I guess we're boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well, goodbye."

"Bye." Jen walked out slowly. She exchanged a few words with Jesse, and he and Jessica went into Alex's room. "Hi…Jesse and…Jessica."

"Hey." Jesse and Jessica said in unison. "Way to go, man." Jesse said.

"Thanks, I guess?"

"Yah. How are you feeling?" Jessica asked.

"As happy as I was when I met my grandma and uncle."

"I mean physically."

"Of course. I feel fine."

"Good. Just one more hour, and you're free to go." Jesse said with a smile.

"Yup. And lay in bed some more…boring." Alex's expression went from happy to sad to annoyed.

Jesse laughed. "Well, we've got to go. And Alex, don't lose her this time."

"I don't plan to." Alex replied. "Bye." Jesse and Jessica exited hand in hand.

Jerry came in and said, "Hi."

"Hi…um…Jerry."

"How you feeling?"

"Fine."

"I'm going to go. Bye."

"Bye." Jerry left and shut the door behind him. Jerry and Alex had never become close friends. Jerry did not consider Alex "cool," and Alex never tried to be his friend, so nothing ever happened. 

_The next two days are going to be so boring. Not able to participate in anything, having to stay in bed, possibly no visitors…just fun._ Alex thought. _At least I have something to look forward to when I'm better…getting to know Jen better. I'm in pure bliss. She looked so pretty with her hair like that, and that outfit…_ Alex let his thoughts trail off. For the second time in his life, he was feeling happiness and hope.

At five, Jen came in with the doctor, and they helped Alex get ready to leave. Jesse drove them back to the Academy dorms and left them to talk.

"How does it feel to finally be out of that small and poorly decorated hospital room?" Jen asked Alex.

"Very nice. And, you're right, pink and red all over the place…they need to choose new colors."

"That's for sure." she looked up at Alex with sparkling eyes. "What do you want to do?"

"Go for a walk, be with you, get to know you better, and that's about it."

Jen smiled. "That sounds good to me." She leaned into his side and placed her arm around his waist, and he placed his arm around her shoulders. They walked like that enjoying each other's company well into the night. When Alex went to bed that night, he fell asleep smiling.


	12. Summer Break

I have no idea how I came up with any ideas for this chapter. My whole life is in a daze, between school, schoolwork, church, and clarinet lessons, I don't know where I am or what I'm doing. I feel like I need summer vacation right now. Anyway, on with the story.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Alex, Jen, Lucas, or Ransik. They are property of Saban/Disney. I do own Christy and Chris Collins, Dr. Stein, Commander Steinback, both of Alex's grandmothers, Alex's grandpa, Jesse, Jerry, and Jessica. Also, in case anyone notices this in this chapter, I do not own Lord of the Rings either. I kind of imply it.

****

Summer Break

****

* * *

Alex walked through the hall, searching for Jen, Jesse – anyone he knew. It was the last day of the schoolyear. Three years had gone by since he had started the Academy and a few months since his run-in with Ransik. Finally, he spotted Jen coming out of the girl's restroom, and he went up to her. "Hey, happy birthday!"

Jen looked startled, but recovered quickly with a smile when she realized who it was. "Hey, Alex. Thank you." Alex shuffled the small package in his hands.

"Here, Jen. This is for you." The thin wrapping paper had moving clouds on a blue background on it. She received it happily.

"I like the paper. Now, let's see, what is it?" Trying to be funny, she shook the package.

Alex played along. "Be careful now, it's breakable!"

"Really?" Jen said slyly.

"No. I'm just kidding." Jen giggled softly and began to unwrap the gift. Her eyes widened when she saw what it was.

"Thanks, Alex!" she hugged him tightly around the neck. Pulling away, she continued to ask, "How'd you find this? I mean, old DVD in SDVD format is hard to find. And, how'd you afford it? The trilogy is old…"

"Don't worry, Jen. I have my ways. Besides, I wanted to get you something good like you got me."

Jen smiled widely. Again, she hugged him. This time, he hugged back. "So, eleven now, eh?"

"Yes, Alex." She stood up. "I'm going to miss you this summer. I'm not staying at the dorm. I'm going home for the summer. My mom doesn't even know about you. You have to come visit so she can meet you. She'll change her mind, and so will my dad, when they meet you."

Alex's eyes widened in shock. "Um…okay, I guess," was all he could get out.

"Great! Now, I need to go get a taxi so I can get back. Bye." She kissed him on the cheek, and he bid her good-bye, as well. He watched her small, thin form grow smaller as she ran to the sidewalk and hailed a taxi.

_I'm going to miss her a lot. _he thought. _ Is she crazy though? Meeting her parents?! I'm not ready for that! I'm thirteen, and she's ONLY eleven. It's not like we're that serious. But, how could I say no to her and make her smile fade? She was so happy._ He walked to his room and lay on his back. Jesse tried to talk to him, but Alex was oblivious to the world around him as he worried about meeting Jen's parents. Jesse rolled his eyes and walked away.

****

* * *

Alex sat on his bed with his chin in his hands, elbows against his knees. It had been nearly a week since he had last seen or heard from Jennifer. He hoped that she had forgotten about her "bright" idea, but at the same time he missed her and would be willing to do just about anything to see her smiling face, or even a serious face. He had been more silent than usual the past week, refusing to talk to anyone. Quite frankly, Jesse was worried about his friend, but he had no time to worry with his busy work schedule and pushed it aside. Jerry was no longer staying in a dorm; he had gotten married to a girl and moved out. Lucas was too caught up with the cute, "popular" girls in the school to take any notice of Alex. Alex summoned the newspaper on his computer screen and went directly to the want adds. He was being driven crazy, missing Jen as he was, and he wanted a summer job to help him keep his mind off her. He looked up and down the column until he found an add that interested him:

_Wanted: A young person, 12 or older,_

to take care of the Scotts' place daily.

Included in the job is gardening,

organizing books in the study, and 

helping with anything requested of 

you. Call 223-1982 for more information

or go to 123 Sun Circle, Silver Hills.

Alex could not believe it. His eyes were immediately drawn to it, like a magnet to a metal surface. As soon as he saw the name, the phone number, and the address, he knew that he had to get the job. He thought it was the perfect solution to a difficult situation. Perhaps, he would get to see Jen daily, and Jen's desire for him to meet her parents would be satisfied. Perhaps, he could get her parents to like him before they found out that he was her boyfriend. His eyes remained fixed on the screen. He jumped when he heard Jesse enter and close the door behind him.

"Hi, Alex." Jesse managed to say while laughing. "What's got you so uptight? Wait, I might as well not say anything. You haven't said more than one word to me in a week."

"Hi, Jesse. And, nothing's the matter. Just busy thinking about something that Jen said last week before she left."

"And that was…?" Jesse's voice trailed off.

"She wants me to meet her parents." Alex replied flatly.

"And that bothers you because…?"

"We aren't that serious. I mean, come on, she's only eleven and I'm thirteen. It's not like we're in our late teens or something."

Jesse chuckled. "Man, this is something else."

"What is?"

"The way Jen's got you wrapped around her finger in so little time."

"She does not!" Alex stood up and stomped to his bed. _She doesn't. Jesse's wrong. I – _Nothing annoyed him more than someone saying that he was that close to Jen even though he had admitted to liking her.

"Hey, you done with this here computer?"

"Yes." Alex said agitatedly.

Jesse burst out in laughter when he saw the article Alex had up on the screen. "Yes, she does, big time, Alex. Let me guess, you're missing her a lot and want to see her, and at the same time, this will make her happy…right?"

"Ugh. Yes, Jesse." Alex sighed, feeling extremely upset. Whether it was worrying about Jen and meeting her parents or him thinking about how she would never get to meet his parents, he knew not. "Now, I've told you more than I intended to. Leave me alone, please." Jesse shrugged his shoulders and turned around as Alex pulled the curtain around his bed and pulled out a picture of Jen. He fingered it gently. _I miss you, Jen. Later today, I'll see you._

***

Around four in the afternoon, Alex slipped into his uniform jacket, hailed a cab, and headed toward Jen's place. He had his hair neatly slicked back with gel. He wanted to make a good first impression. As to why, he did not know. The cab glided slowly to a stop, and Alex paid the drive, stepped out, fixed his hair and jacket, and went toward the front door.

As Alex walked to the door, he began to wonder if he was at the right house. He blinked, looked at the paper, looked at the address on the house, and blinked again. The house had been added on to drastically since he had been there last summer, throwing small rocks at Jen's window. He now stood before a two story house with a protruding porch roof, a white, marble porch floor with steps leading up to it, and double doors with shiny brass handles. The house was painted a whitewash yellow color over stucco. There were shutters on all the windows. Also, there were gardenia bushes in front of it on either side of the porch. Before, he would have stood before a simple one-story house with a door with a dull brass doorknob, and no flowers or any décor around it.

Alex knocked on the door nervously. A moment later, a woman dressed in a black dress with a white apron around her waist opened the door. "Hello?"

"Hello, ma'am. I'm Alexander Kenneth Collins." The woman looked at him blankly. "I'm here in response to the ad in the newspaper."

"Alright. Come inside. I'll get Mr. and Mrs. Scotts in a minute."

"Thank you." he stepped inside, and was amazed at how much the place had changed since he had last been there a little over a year ago.

Mr. and Mrs. Scotts soon appeared at the top of the stairway, arm in arm. The descended the stairs together and stopped a few feet away from Alex. Not knowing what to do, Alex stood at attention and saluted them since Mr. Scotts was wearing a Time Force uniform. "Hello, I'm Mr. Scotts."

"And I'm Mrs. Scotts. It's nice to meet you…?"

"My name is Alex." he shook the extended hand. "I'm here in regard to the ad in the newspaper."

Mr. Scotts motioned Alex to follow them into the office and have a seat. "So, why do you want this job?"

"Well, as a student at the Academy, I like to keep my life busy and I figured this would be a constructive use of time, sir."

"What makes you qualified for the job?"

Alex stuttered, "Well, I-I helped my grandma in her garden several times. I've helped around the house. I can do pretty much anything once you teach me. I'm a fast learner."

"Well, you seem to be the best we've interviewed. Consider yourself hired. You can start tomorrow at seven."

"Thank you, sir."

"You may leave now. Bye."

"Good-bye." Alex saluted and walked out of the room, leaving the husband and wife to talk. As he entered the entryway, Jen walked around the corner.

"Hey, Alex. What are you doing here?" Jen asked, looking very shocked.

"Well, I've met your parents. I got the job, too."

"Really? That's great!" Jen looked to make sure no one was around, and hugged him.

"Well, I'd better go. See you tomorrow."

"Later." Jen continued to her room, and Alex walked out the door.

Once outside, Alex let a smile come onto his face, though part of him wondered why it had been so easy for him to get the job. _O well,_ he thought. _I'll find out tomorrow._


	13. Work and an Unhappy Occasion

Thanks for the reviews. Nothing to do with the story, but did anyone ever notice how Jen's last name in the show is similar to Jason from MMPR's last name? Just something I noticed. Hmm… Anyways, the story.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Alex, Jen, Lucas, or Ransik. They are property of Saban/Disney. I do own Christy and Chris Collins, Dr. Stein, Commander Steinback, both of Alex's grandmothers, Alex's grandpa, Jesse, Jerry, and Jessica.

****

Work and an Unhappy Occasion

* * *

Alex was sleeping peacefully when his alarm clock went off. He groaned quietly and hit the snooze button. He rolled back over on his side and pulled the covers over his head. It did not take long for him to fall back to sleep.

Outside Alex's room, Jesse put on his shirt and jacket. He looked at the time – 5:20. _Hmm…wonder why Alex isn't up. If he wants a ride, he'd better hurry. My shift starts in forty minutes. Better go check on him._ He noiselessly opened Alex's door and peered inside. Realizing Alex was asleep – his alarm clock was on again – he turned off the alarm. He pulled back the covers and yelled loudly, "Wake up, sleepyhead. You want a ride to work?" Alex nodded slowly and sat up stretching. "Then, you'd better be ready in ten minutes."

"Ok, ok." Alex replied groggily. Absently, he got up and got into the shower. He was definitely awakened when the water came on and was for a second freezing cold and then hot. He yelped loudly.

"You alright in there?" Jesse hollered from the kitchen.

"Yes!" Alex yelled back. He continued to shower. Ten minutes later, he was ready to go to work.

"Better hurry to the car, or I'll be late! Race ya!"

"Okay." Alex ran and the cold morning air stung his already cold face. He won, and was already buckled when Jesse opened the door.

"I let you win that one." Jesse declared.

"Sure, Jes." Alex replied, rolling his eyes.

"So, where's Jen's place?"

"You knew that's where I'm working."

"Yeah, man, you left the ad on the screen."

"Oh." he said flatly. "I see. Keep going straight."

"You got to missing her that much in one week?"

"Yes." Alex admitted. Glancing at Jesse, he added, "Pretty pathetic, right? I know."

"Yup. It's very pathetic, extremely so, but it's normal."

"Oh. So, how's Jessica?"

"Jezzi? She's doing well."

"That's _all_ you have to say about her?"

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"You usually go on and on about her when I bring her up."

"Well, it's just that –"

"Oh, turn right here."

"It's… We kind of broke up."

"Turn right again, next street. I'm sorry, Jes, I didn't –"

"That's alright. You didn't know. Besides, I broke up with her. She was flirting with all the other guys all the time, way too much for my liking. 'I gave commands, and all smiles stopped,' to quote Browning's poem, but not to the same extent as that duke guy."

"Yeah, obviously, or you'd be cryogenic containment right now. It – it's right here."

"Well, bye." Jesse said when he stopped, and Alex stepped out of the car.

"Bye." Alex approached the door confidently. He knocked; the maid let him in. "Good morning, Mr. Scotts."

"A good morning, indeed, it is, Alex."

"What can I do for you this morning, sir?"

"Ah… An eager young lad, I see. Well, first, I'll give you a tour, and then we'll find out what my wife would like you to do. Sound like a plan?"

"Yes, sir." Alex replied eagerly.

Jen walked into the room, her nose in yet another book. "Jennifer, come here. Alex, this is my daughter Jennifer."

"Nice to meet you, Jennifer." The two shook hands.

"Same here." Jen replied, smiling happily.

"Well, let's go on that tour, Alex." Mr. Scotts said, seeing how friendly his daughter was acting with Alex, and not liking it one bit. _I'll have to talk to her later._ he thought as he was shepherding Alex outdoors. "Here, we are, the front yard. I'm sure you know that." They walked a few more paces. "The backyard." Alex's eyes widened at the beautiful garden. Lilacs, lilies, roses, and daisies were all around him. A small playhouse that Jen used to use when she was younger lay in the middle with a rock path leading to it, flowers on either side. Soon, they were back inside, and Alex was getting showed around the house. Finally, the tour was done.

"Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome, Alex."

Mrs. Scotts entered the room. "Hi, Alex."

"Hello, ma'am. Can I do anything for you?"

"As a matter of fact, you can. Could you please help me move these boxes?"

"Yes, ma'am." Alex carefully moved the boxes to wherever she asked him to, and helped her unpack them. Afterwards, Mrs. Scotts had Alex trim the rose bushes and mow the lawn. Then, he was done for the day. Mrs. Scotts asked him to stay for dinner, which would be served in a few hours, and he accepted the offer gratefully. He walked outside.

****

* * *

Alex sat on the porch steps. He was drinking out of a large bottle of water thirstily. It was a hot day; he had never imagined that gardening and moving boxes all day could be so tiring. He was deep in thought. Jen approached him from behind slowly. Kneeling down, she threw her arms around his neck and placed her chin on his shoulder with a content smile on her face. "How'd you do it?" she asked happily.

"Do what?" he asked, pulling away from Jen.

"Get my dad to like you so much." she said, sitting next to him and lacing her fingers through his.

Alex pulled his hand away and scooted a few feet away from her. "I just was being my normal, serious self, and I was being respectful. I need the job, Jen."

Jen scooted next to him and leaned against him. Alex stood and sat on the bench behind her. "I see. Alex, why are you acting so funny? It's not like we've never kissed or held hands before."

"No reason." he replied absently.

Jen leaned against a pole. "There has to be a reason."

"It's over Jen. It's over between us, okay?!" he exclaimed, his voice quavering slightly. Jen looked taken aback; her entire face fell. He stood up and walked over to her. Lifting her chin up, he said softly, "Your dad asked me to stay away from you."

Jen fell into his arms. Instinctively, Alex hugged her tightly. "Oh, Alex." Jen said sadly. She began to cry. "They don't have to know."

"Jen," he said, pulling away from her. "I have to respect your father's wishes. This – relationship – between us can't be. It was only a dream, no more."

"But, Alex!" she began, but he cut her off.

Alex turned so she could not see the tears that he was holding back. "No 'buts,' Jennifer! You're only eleven! I'm already a teenager! This was nothing more than a dream."

Jen walked up behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder, attempting to turn him around. "So this it is, huh? No more?"

Alex allowed her to turn him around. "Yes." he said sadly.

"Fine! Give up on us! I don't care! Don't fight for us!" Tears were falling down her cheek. She turned her back on him. Quietly, she added, "I won't give up on us. Not ever."

"Jen," he said, approaching her. "There will be some other guy your own age. Maybe even a better guy than I am, you'll see. This was never more than a dream to begin with."

"Alex, please…" she moaned.

"No, Jennifer." he said as harshly as he could, hiding his emotions.

"But, Alex…What about 'You and me, forever?'" she said through tears.

"No, Jen. Don't use that as ammunition. I meant it before, but now it can be no more. I can't tell you a lie, Jennifer!"

Jen placed her head against a pole. Her whole body shook from crying. "Fine." she said, her voice low from yelling before. She walked toward the house. "My father likes you. He would have eventually come around." She opened the door and shut it behind her.

"Jen…" he said quietly, barely more than a whisper. He placed his face in his hands, thinking of all the good times he had with Jen. "Why?" he whispered to himself. "Why did I have to be so dumb?"


	14. End of Summer Break

Here's an update. Don't think I'll update anytime soon. Got to write three hymns for English class by Friday, a dramatic monologue (blank verse) and a sonnet for Monday. * sniffles * * bursts out crying * Somebody help! I hate writing poetry! No one has to help…just felt like saying that, but it's true nevertheless.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Alex, Jen, Lucas, or Ransik. They are property of Saban/Disney. I do own Christy and Chris Collins, Dr. Stein, Commander Steinback, both of Alex's grandmothers, Alex's grandpa, Jesse, Jerry, and Jessica. 

****

End of Summer Break

* * *

Alex walked past Jen, receiving an angry glare. It had been that way ever since their argument. Mr. Scotts and Alex had a good relationship; Mr. Scotts treated him like a son he had never had. Alex learned a lot from him. He enjoyed his time at the Scotts' place greatly. He found himself looking forward to work every morning, despite Jen being there giving him icy, anger-filled glares. He wished he could talk to Jen, but he had to respect her father. As he trimmed the rose bushes, he thought of ways to get to talk to Jen.

When Alex saw Mr. Scotts coming his way, an idea clicked in his mind. "Sir?"

"Yes, Alex?"

"May I speak to your daughter?"

With a raised brow, Mr. Scotts said, "Yes, you may, but only for a little while."

"Thank you, sir." Alex said, trying not to sound excited. He walked up to Jen who turned and moved away. "Jen, wait!"

"What is it, Alex?" she asked, an edge to her voice.

"Look, we need to talk."

"Why? Aren't you scared of my father?"

"No, I got permission from your father to talk to you."

"Alright. You've got five minutes, start talking." Jen crossed her arms and stood as if not really wanting to be there.

"Jen, I'm sorry. For-for breaking up with you, for not telling you the whole truth. I was – I just want to be friends for now. Maybe when we're older, more mature, we could try the whole thing again."

"You make it sound as if there's someone else."

Alex looked away. "Maybe there is; maybe there isn't."

Jen thought for a few minutes. "Alright, we can be friends…for now, anyway."

Alex sighed. "Thank you," he said happily.

Alex returned to work. He worked vigorously, happily humming "For the Beauty of the Earth," which he had picked up when he went to church with his grandma and uncle the last time. He stayed for dinner that evening and enjoyed a light-hearted meal with Jen and her family. After the meal, he thanked Mrs. Scotts for having him over and bid them good-bye.

****

* * *

Jesse was sitting in a chair looking at the new gun he had just received that day. He was now a lieutenant. He proved himself to be a hard worker in the few years he had been there. Alex walked in.

"Hey, Alex. Julia called. Wanted to know if you are still on for tomorrow night." Jesse said, looking over his weapon once more.

"Hi, Jesse. Thanks." Alex noticed the weapon and then looked at the badges Jesse wore. "Nice gun. I see you got a new rank?"

"Yes." Jesse said, looking up from the weapon at last; he smiled briefly. "I made lieutenant."

"That's great, Jes. Any news on Ransik's whereabouts?"

"No, but hopefully we'll catch him soon. Amazing how fast time flies; you'll be out on the field soon, fighting the bad guys. Just next schoolyear left."

"Yeah. Then, I'll, as quickly as possible, move up the ranks so that I can be in charge of finding Ransik." Alex said, his face serious. Alex paused to think, then his face became deeply concerned. "I've been feeling like someone's been following me lately. Do you think it's safe for me to take Julia out tomorrow?"

"Alex, it's probably nothing. Has the "stalker" done anything?"

"No, not yet."

"Probably just a harmless prank."

"Seriously, I think it could become serious. I hear my name called in a familiar voice, my body tenses, ready for combat, and then nothing happens."

"Whatever. I think it's nothing. Go out with Julia, have a good time. I'm glad to see you move on after breaking up with Jen. You were becoming unbearable – almost."

Alex playfully punched Jesse in the shoulder. "Okay. If you're sure." He called Julia and made arrangements for the following night. "Well, I'm turning in."

"Okay. Good-night."

****

* * *

Alex walked with Julia to the theatre, keeping up a light conversation while he kept his ears open for any sounds of the stalker. "So, why are you entering the Force?" he heard her ask him.

"Because I need to capture Ransik to avenge my parents' deaths. He killed them both. My mom when I was just born, and my dad when I first entered the Academy."

"Really? I'm sorry, Alex." She laced her arm through his and leaned up to him. She was shivering.

Handing her his jacket, he said. "That's alright."

"Thanks, Alex." she allowed him to help her into his jacket.

"You're welcome. Why are you entering the Force?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I don't really want to, but my parents want me to. So, I'm just doing it to make them happy." Alex placed his arm around her shoulders.

`"What would you rather be?"

"A doctor, or a teacher."

"You could do both of those in the Force."

Julia smiled up at him. "Thanks for the encouragement."

Alex blushed, "You're welcome." They were nearing the theatre, so he asked, "What movie would you like to see?"

"How about that one movie – you know, that new one…it's supposed to be a love story about these two people who met during World War II and fell in love."

Alex looked straight ahead and rolled his eyes. "Um…okay…if you're sure."

"I am." she laced her fingers through his, and, just for a moment, he imagined that it was Jen standing there beside him.

Alex approached the ticket stand. "Two tickets to 'Love in War,' please." Two tickets came out when Alex put his money in. The couple entered the theatre and found two seats. Julia raised the armrest between them so she could be closer to Alex. She leaned her head on his shoulder as they watched the preview.

"Alex?" Julia whispered. He looked at her right in the eyes. "I've had a lot of fun with you this summer."

"Same here." he looked back up at the screen as an advertisement for recruits to sign up for the new year at the Academy. He saw a picture of Jen struggling to hit the mark in target class, and his body tensed. Julia kissed him on the cheek. "Stop that." he said playfully. "Eww…cooties."

"Oh, Alex, stop it." Julia said.

"Okay." his face once again became serious.

Finally, the movie started. Alex sat there bored and uncomfortable, for Julia was snuggled up against him. _Oh brother. Let's get out of here Jul._ he thought. His face was stoic throughout the entirety of the movie. The attempts at comedy did not "tickle" Alex's funny bone; the romance scenes made him think the guy was a real loser and did not know how to impress a girl, giving her stupid pick-up lines, yet she still fell head over heels for him. The movie ended after what seemed like an eternity to Alex.

Julia smiled up at him, stretched, and got out of her seat. She pulled Alex along out of the theatre. They walked in silence for a while, until, "What did you think of the –" In front of them stood a tall figure. In one fluid motion, Alex stood in fighting stance in front of Julia and told her to run. She hesitated, "Alex, come with me. I'm not leaving without you!"

"Oh, yes, you are. Hurry! Warn any passers by." Julia ran when she saw the deeply worried look in his eyes. "Ransik." Alex said in a low voice.

"So, we meet again." Alex just stared, ready to fight if necessary. "You've grown since we last fought. Perhaps we'll be more evenly matched this time."

Under his breath, Alex muttered, "Yeah, right."

"What was that?" Alex stayed still, memories of his father's death nearly four years ago flashing through his mind. "Oh. Okay. You want me to punch you? Sure." Ransik went to punch Alex square in the stomach; Alex twisted around to dodge, kicking Ransik in his thigh. "You've developed some fighting skills, I see."

"Yeah." Ransik swung high. Alex ducked down and knocked Ransik off his feet. The fight raged on, Alex seeming to have the upperhand. Alex let his guard down and Ransik gave Alex a strong blow in the jaw. Alex froze, his jaw throbbing and lip bleeding. He could not move it.

In anger, Alex punched Ransik repeatedly in the stomach, winding the mutant. Then, he kicked him hard in the stomach. Inwardly, he thanked the new PE teacher for the better workouts. Ransik fell to the ground with a loud thud. Doctor Ferriks watched the fight from the empty alley. _That kid would be perfect for trying out our ranger program._ he thought, seeing Alex having the upper hand after the blow that obviously had hurt him. Ransik did not get up, faking injury, so, Alex started to walk away. He did not see or expect what happened next.

Once Ransik disappeared, Doctor Ferriks rushed Alex to the hospital to get his broken arm bandaged and his jaw fixed. When Alex came out of the hospital room, the news was showing clips of his battle with Ransik. Since he could not move his jaw, he wrote on a paper 'How'd they get video of that?'

Doctor Ferriks looked at him. "I taped it. Listen, when your injuries heal completely, would you please report to this address?" He handed Alex a piece of paper. Alex looked at it, nodded yes, and walked away.


	15. Into Action

I was just sitting here writing this chapter and got to thinking of an idea for my next story. It's unusual, to say the least. I thought about maybe writing about Ransik's life. I mean, every villain has a story as to why they are so evil, why they hate humans. So, I figured maybe I could write it. I wouldn't go as far back as with Alex though, that's a little too much for a villain. That'll be a while off, but I just wanted to know if anyone would be interested in that kind of a story or not. Let me know. Also, thanks for the reviews. Any suggestions?

Disclaimer: I do not own Alex, Jen, Lucas, or Ransik. They are property of Saban/Disney. I do own Christy and Chris Collins, Dr. Stein, Commander Steinback, both of Alex's grandmothers, Alex's grandpa, Jesse, Jerry, and Jessica. 

****

Into Action

****

* * *

A month later, Alex's injuries were completely healed, just in time for school. Julia had been very helpful. Jen had even come over on occasion to help and visit with him. Jesse took time off to help him occasionally. He had to admit that even with the pain, he had a pretty good time.

School went well that first day, mainly an overview of what each class would go over, and some requirements. After school, he went on a walk with Julia.

"Nice to see you out and about again." she said, smiling happily.

"Thanks. It feels nice to be out; that dorm was getting annoying."

"Good. So, after this year, one more year to go, eh?"

"Yeah."

"Lucky you."

"I guess. I hope I get assigned to look for Ransik."

"Why? I know he's our top fugitive, most dangerous and everything, but why?"

"Because –" he started, but decided not to tell her why. "No reason."

"I find that hard to believe, but I'll let you keep your little secret a bit longer. When's your birthday?

"June 18th."

"You'll be fourteen, then?"

"Yes." Alex said flatly. Frankly, he was getting bored speaking to her. Suddenly, he remembered his conversation with Doctor Ferriks that summer. "Um… I need to go. See you later."

"Yeah, later." The two parted ways – Julia back to the dorm, Alex to the address on the paper. He was shocked when he looked up and saw the Time Force Headquarters in front of him. He checked the address again. Sure enough, it was the right address.

Slowly, Alex walked inside. He asked the secretary where Doctor Ferriks' office was, and she told him. Doctor Ferriks looked up when Alex entered. "Ah, Alex, come in; come in." Alex found his way through the maze of laboratory supplies that were on the floor. "Sorry about that. Just got a new shipment today."

"Oh. What are you working on?" Ferriks shut the door.

"A serum to heal those stung by Venomark, the new mutant the news has been covering."

"Yes, I've heard of him." Alex said, his interest rising. In the background, he suddenly became aware of the sound of people moaning. The sound was eerie; Alex shuddered. "What's that sound?"

"Venomark's victims. Come, come." Ferriks led Alex into the next room. "All these have been … stung by Venomark." The sight and smell were sickening. At least fifty people were in there, each with an abnormal scar covering their bodies. They were in great pain; Alex could tell that much.

"Is this why you wanted me to come a month ago? Have–have these people been suffering that long, sir?"

"No, Alex. There's a program I'd like you to be in. It's top secret. You're the first outside of headquarters to hear of it."

"What kind of program, sir? If you don't mind my asking?"

"The ranger program. You've heard about the power rangers back in 1996 to about 2003, right?"

"Yes, sir, I have. We're in need of rangers again, sir?"

"Well, we figure we'll need one for Ransik. You see, I saw how you fought Ransik, and I figured with a bit of added strength, you'd be able to beat him and bring him in with little to no trouble."

"Doctor Ferriks, are things really getting that bad?"

"Yes." he answered shortly.

"I noticed a strange scar on Ransik similar to the ones on these people when I last fought him, only his didn't seem to bother him. Could he somehow have gotten hold of this serum you are working on?"

Ferriks shifted nervously. "No." he replied, not daring to look Alex in the eye for a long while. "Well, let's get your morpher, shall we?" he said finally.

"Okay." Alex agreed. Ferriks led him out of the room to a laboratory where several workers were dressed in white were working on various experiments. Ferriks approached a worker, exchanged a few words, and a few minutes later, the worker arrived with a large, yellow box. "What's with the box, sir?" Alex asked. "I mean, it's large for only one morpher."

"Alex, just wait. Clark, open the box." Ferriks ordered.

"Yes, sir." Clark replied. He opened the box.

"I only see one morpher, but there are spaces for four more." Alex observed.

Ferriks replied, "Yes. We are planning on making more if yours works."

"I see. What color am I?"

"Red. Now, Alex, when you first morph, it should lock onto your DNA so that no one else can use it. Just a safety precaution, you know?"

"I understand. Wouldn't want Ransik to be able to use it or something."

"Right on. Hold out your hands." Alex did so, and Ferriks placed the morpher in his hands. Alex snapped it on his wrist. "You just need to say 'Time for Time Force.'"

Alex morphed, a red light surrounding him. He felt a surge of energy go through him. Gradually, he began to feel stronger. Finally, he was completely covered in a red and white spandex suit. "Amazing." he said as he looked down at his gloved fists and spandex-clad figure.

"How do you feel?" Ferriks asked.

"Ready for action, sir."

"Think you're up for some tests?"

"That depends on what kinds, sir."

"How about battling a holographic Ransik on the holodeck for starters."

"Yes, sir." Alex answered excitedly.

"Come, come, follow me." Ferriks led Alex to the holodeck and set up for a battle with Ransik. Alex got in ready stance. As usual, he waited for Ransik to strike first. "Alright, he's set up for his normal strength."

"Okay." Finally, Ransik moved. He was taunting Alex to follow him to a dark alley. Alex followed, knowing it was not real. The fight began; Ransik punched Alex in the stomach. Alex was surprised that he felt real pain, as he had never used a holodeck before. That hesitation was all Ransik needed to sweep Alex off his feet, pull a sword out of its shaft, and hold it above him, ready to strike. Ferriks turned off the program.

"Concentrate, Alex, concentrate. What happened? That was horrible!"

"There…was…pain." he replied, gasping for breath.

"Yes. Haven't you fought on something like this yet? Or is this only your first, second, or third year at the Academy?"

"My third, sir. I mean, there wasn't as much pain with this, but it was shocking."

"I want you to fight him without the suit. See if it hurts more or the same amount, okay. Let him punch you, and I'll turn it off, okay?"

"No disrespect, but are you crazy, sir? _Let_ him punch me?"

Ferriks chuckled briefly. "No, I'm not crazy. Now, power down."

"Yes, sir." Alex said hesitantly. "Power down." In an instant, he was back in his white uniform. He stood in place and waited for Ransik's image to appear. He soon did, and instantaneously, he punched Alex in the stomach, knocking him to the ground. Ferriks hovered over him. "Wow…" said a winded Alex. "That…suit...really…does…help – unless... you 'upped'…the power…level."

"I didn't, I didn't." Seeing Alex eye him suspiciously, he added, "Scout's honor. Here, let me help you up." He offered his arm for support to Alex. Gratefully, Alex grabbed it and was on his feet a few seconds later.

"Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome." The two stood there in awkward silence. "Well, um, that's it for today. I'll call you tomorrow on your communicator –" Looking at Alex's confused face, he added, "You're morpher doubles as a communicator – when I need you. All your teachers know you have a job, although what it is they don't know, so you are able to just get up and leave. That's it."

"Goodbye, sir." Alex saluted and walked out.

****

* * *

Now in the courtyard in front of the Academy, Alex slowed his pace. He was alert, as usual, but perhaps even more so now that he knew that Ransik could be lurking around every corner. He turned his head mechanically. On the edge of the water fountain, he saw Jen with her head on it, sobbing. She was holding a piece of paper that resembled a report card. He ran to her. Kneeling down next to her, he asked, "Jennifer, what's wrong?"

Jen looked up at him through teary eyes. In response, she simply handed him the paper, not trusting her own voice. He looked it over carefully. He sat there dumbfounded for a few minutes before speaking. Quietly, he asked, "How long have you been struggling with school, Jen?" He was not sure if he wanted to hear the answer because it would mean he had not been there for her when she was his girlfriend. He ran his hand through his hair.

"Since second semester last year." she managed to say through tears.

"Why didn't you tell me? You know I would have helped you. In fact, I am going to help you until you have it down."

"Alex, you don't have to…" her voice trailed off.

"I know I don't _have_ to. I _want_ to, Jen. You're the best friend I've ever had, and I hate seeing you suffer if there's something I can do for you."

"Thanks, Alex; you're the best."

Alex sat silently, cradling her in his arms for a while before remembering Julia and how this could look. He sat her up. "What do you need help in?"

"You saw the grades – everything except PE and Spanish II."

"A whole two subjects – target class and history of the Force. I think I can handle that."

"I just can't seem to hit the center of the target in one, and in the other I have problems with all the dates and places. I'm just so confused."

"I un–" Ferriks chose that moment to call. "Excuse me for a few minutes, please."

"Sure, Alex." Jen said, smiling gratefully.

Alex walked away reluctantly. "Yes, sir?"

"We have a trap set up for Ransik. I offered him some of the serum if he'd meet me at the abandoned warehouse downtown that I use as my personal lab in twenty minutes. You show up at the scene, fight him, win, and bring him in."

"But, sir, how do we know the suit will withhold his attacks?"

"I'll have two strong officers there for back up, Alex."

"I'll try my best to be there. I'm kind of in the middle of a conversation. Bye." Alex put his hand over Ferriks image, forcing the link to close. Smoothly, he walked over to Jen. "Back."

"Already?" Jen giggled. "Just kidding. Who was that?"

"My boss." Jen pushed him playfully.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm serious."

"I suppose you have to leave, then."

"Sadly, I do. See you tomorrow after school to help you?"

"Sure. Where at?"

"Cafeteria."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." Alex replied, slowly leaving. As he neared the alleyway, Julia jumped out.

"Who was that girl you were with?" Jealousy filled her voice.

"My former girlfriend. We're just friends; you have _nothing_, I repeat, _nothing_ to be jealous about."

"You two looked awful close."

"She was crying; I was just comforting her, you know, being a good friend."

"Crying? What about?"

****

* * *

Meanwhile, at Ferriks' lab, Ransik was approaching cautiously, waiting for some officer to try to stop him. As he neared the door, he noticed two figures move in the distance. He knocked; Ferriks answered. _Where's Alex? I'm not going to give a lot of serum to this guy like I promised, just one vile_ "Ransik, come in, come in." he said cheerfully. "It's nice to see you alive and well."

"Where's the serum?" Ransik asked gruffly.

"Would you like something to eat or … drink?"

"The _only _thing I want to consume at this moment is the _serum_. Then, _perhaps_ we can talk about some other thing to eat or drink."

"Yes, Ransik. But, um, we seem to have a slight problem. You see, we seem to have been treating so many patients that I only have on vile of serum left."

"Well, where is it?" Ransik tapped his foot impatiently, causing Ferriks to scurry around, frantically looking for the vile. He produced it soon after. Ransik observed it carefully. A blue, pulsing spot appeared on Ransik's face, and he screamed in great agony. Quickly, he drank the serum. The spot faded slowly, leaving Ransik panting. "Where's the rest?" Ransik demanded. "Huh?! I know you would have so little." He began to kick boxes lightly. "Here? Here?!" He found a box of serum. "Thought you'd get away with lying to me, eh?" He picked up the box and the others like it and walked out with them, setting fire to a box marked "Flammable." He laughed wickedly as he teleported away, and the building burst into flames.

****

* * *

Alex walked around the corner, morphed and ready for action. When he saw Ransik walking out, he raced toward him, stopping as the building exploded and Ransik disappeared. Alex radioed for help, and the fire fighters and Time Force officers arrived as he was frantically searching for any sign of Ferriks. He demorphed when he started sweating and walked away sadly. _Why'd you have to talk to me, Julia? I could have saved him if you hadn't stopped me! Worst of all, Ransik got away with yet another murder! When's this all going to stop?!_ Alex clenched his fists and walked away form the scene, holding back tears, remembering the events of his first year at the Academy.


	16. Back Together Forever?

Wow! It's been a while since I've updated. Sorry I haven't updated for a while, but I've been writing another fanfic…for Lord of the Rings, entitled "Home is Where the Heart is," if you are interested (set after third movie…Frodo missing the Shire.)…and trying to come up with an idea of where to go with this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Alex, Jen, Lucas, Captain Logan, or Ransik. They are property of Saban/Disney. I do own Christy and Chris Collins, Dr. Stein, Commander Steinback, both of Alex's grandmothers, Alex's grandpa, Jesse, Jerry, and Jessica.

****

Back Together…Forever?

Alex walked hurriedly to the cafeteria to meet with Jen. He was nearly late. His last period class had gotten out late due to some mischievous boys putting a gecko in the teacher's gun barrel so that when she shot, it came out. Miss Schlimer had a low tolerance for reptiles and pranks such as these, so she had lectured the class the whole class period, much to Alex's dismay. He wanted to work on his aim a little more. Jen was sitting at a table near the back when he got there, waiting patiently. "Hey," he said, smoothly sliding over on the bench.

"Hi, Alex." Jen replied, chewing her bottom lip.

"So, what do you want to start on?" he asked, looking Jen straight in the eyes with his amazing smile.

"Um…how about target?"

Alex's smile widened. He was wondering how she could know what he was thinking. "Sure." He slid out and walked with her to the door. To be polite, he opened the door, letting her through first. He led her to the classroom where they turned on the light, put on protective bullet-proof vests, grabbed some guns, and started the program. Alex watched in mock horror as Jen's bullets went astray. He decided to wrap his arms around her to steady her weapon and show her how to aim, but he somewhat worried that Julia might walk in and see him like this as she often came here after school to practice her aim.

"Here…let me position your arms. There you go. Now, look straight ahead, using the gun barrel as your guide…" He leaned in to get an idea where the bullet would go, not noticing Julia enter and get a jealous expression on her face. "Ok, now, fire!" Jen pulled the trigger and it hit the target just a few centimeters from the center. "Good!"

Jen jumped up excitedly. "Yes!" she exclaimed, making a motion with her arm.

The two looked at each other, both having big smiles on their faces. The two were slightly panting, they leaned together and kissed.

"Alexander Collins!" Julia yelled. "How dare you!?" She grabbed a shocked and dazed Alex by the ear and dragging him out of the room.

Jen ran after them. "Hey! Let him go! Leave him alone!"

Alex struggled to get out of her grip on his aching ear. "Julia, man, what's wrong with you? Let me go!" He managed to get out of her grip. The threesome was now the center of attention to the few passersby in the hall.

"Alex! What did you think you were doing? Did you take me for a fool? Think I wouldn't find out? Get out of my sight! It's over between us! Ever since we got together, I always saw you steal glances at her, and the way she looked at you…ugh!" Julia stormed off, leaving Alex standing alone with Jen in the middle of a circle of students that formed.

"Alex?" Jen said. "You alright?"

"Yeah…I guess." he replied, rubbing his bright red ear.

"I'm sorry…I should have known better." Jen apologized.

"That's alright. It was bound to happen soon anyway." Alex pushed his way through the circle and led Jen outside. "To tell you the truth, I just went out with her to get my mind off you. It wasn't fair to either of us." Alex took a seat on a nearby bench. He looked at the blue sky, filled with fluffy cumulus clouds, slightly covering the sun.

"Really?" Jen asked quietly, seating herself next to him.

"Yes, really. I never stopped liking you, Jen, but I knew your dad didn't want us together – for whatever reason, and I just wanted him to like me."

"He does, Alex. He does. He keeps asking me what I thought of you. He just doesn't believe in dating or girlfriend/boyfriend relationships. He believes basically in arranged marriage with consent of the daughter. He wouldn't force me to marry someone I didn't like."

"I see. I understand now." Alex fell silent. "Um…you want to go back and practice some more?"

"Yeah, I guess. If you're sure you're alright."

"I'm just fine. I told you that I didn't care for Julia that much. She was a sweet girl and all and kind of cute, but it's you I like, not her."

The couple began to walk towards the room. "So, you want to try the whole relationship thing again."

"Yeah, I guess. If you are ok with it."

"I am." Jen confirmed. The two continued hand in hand. Alex watched for an hour as Jen improved, one shot at a time, occasionally helping her get her aim correct. She still was not doing as good as Alex, but at least she was getting better.

"Much improved." Alex said with a satisfied grin.

"Thanks." Jen blushed.

"Welcome. May I walk you to your room?"

"Sure, but you may have to talk to Julia then…she's my roommate. I'll never hear the end of this." Jen rolled her eyes.

"I know. She can be that way at times, especially when she's mad."

"Alex?" Jen said, when the two were at the door to her room.

"Yes, Jennifer?"

"You and me…"

"Forever." he finished. "Goodbye, Jen."

"Goodbye for now, Alex. See you tomorrow or at dinner."

Alex walked off and turned to see her blowing a kiss. He chuckled quietly. _Will our slogan be true…this time?_ he could not help but think as he neared his room.


	17. Goodbye Academy, Hello Time Force

Here's another update…Alex is graduating from the Academy and getting ready to enter the Force. Will this graduation day be a day he will remember?

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Alex, Jen, Lucas, Captain Logan, or Ransik. They are property of Saban/Disney. I do own Christy and Chris Collins, Dr. Stein, Commander Steinback, both of Alex's grandmothers, Alex's grandpa, Jesse, Jerry, and Jessica.

****

Good-bye Academy, Hello Time Force

Already, Alex was fifteen years old, and his last year at the Academy was coming to an end. Alex was very excited about graduation and eager to get in Time Force. Ransik was still loose after two years of failed attempts to catch him. The Ranger Program had been abandoned completely. Alex still had his morpher, but was never called to complete any missions. It was as if none of Doctor Ferriks' colleagues had had any idea of what he had been working on. He longed to feel the adrenaline flowing through his body through the heat of an intense battle once again. It was as if he were truly alive when that happened. He had only felt it during his battles with Ransik.

Alex turned the corner on his way to his last class of the schoolyear – targets. He now had the class with Jen, and she had improved greatly since he had started tutoring her. Her grades were now higher than average in all of her classes. She was a straight _B+_ student, and he was a straight _A+_ student. Alex entered his classroom and stood next to Jen. "Hey." he greeted.

"Hi, Alex." Jen replied blankly. The teacher was speaking. It was almost time for the last test of the schoolyear. Jen was very nervous, but Alex was oddly excited.

"Ah…Collins, there you are. Would you please come up here and demonstrate to the class how to hit the center of a target?" the teacher asked him.

"Yes, sir." Alex stepped to the front of the class, unholstered his gun, and shot, hitting the target precisely in the middle.

"Good, Collins, but please demonstrate again…more slowly this time." He whispered, "This is counting for your grade."

Alex nodded, and once again demonstrated, hitting the same target once again directly in the center. If it had hit even a millimeter off center, it was not evident to the naked eye.

"Thank you. You may shoot your remaining three bullets." he addressed Alex. To the class, he said. "Each of you get five shots."

Alex's face became very focused, but at the same time appeared relaxed, as if he were confident that he would do well. He shot his remaining shots, and walked back to Jen. They stood there for half of the class period, waiting for Jen's name to be called. Finally, the teacher called her name. Jen began to walk forward stiffly. Alex put his hand on her shoulder and stopped her. "Relax, Jen. You'll do just fine if you relax. Concentrate, concentrate. Aim before shooting. I'll be pra –"

"Collins, will that be all?"

"Yes, sir." he said. The rest of the class burst out laughing. Alex had never been scolded in his entire history in the Academy to their knowledge.

"Scotts, hurry up here." he barked. "Class, enough." He banged a box on the nearby table to get them to be silent. Jen obeyed, and walked up there more confident.

Jen shot her first shot. Alex watched tensely, hoping and praying that she would do well. He could barely stand to watch. Clear. Only one ring away from the center. Second shot. Center! He crossed his fingers. Third shot – right on the line between the center and second ring. Fourth – center! Alex closed his eyes, hoping she would hit the center once again. Fifth shot – center. Jen raced back to him after holstering her gun and embraced him. He hugged her back. "Congratulations! Good job!"

Jen backed away slightly. Alex looked deep into the eyes of the thirteen-year-old. He had never seen her so happy. She had changed so much over the past two years. "Thank you, Alex. Thanks for everything – training me, being there for me, coming back to me, sticking by my side… I'll miss you next year." she said, her voice growing quieter at the last phrase.

"No problem." Alex smiled one of his rare, truly happy smiles. The couple embraced again.

The teacher turned on the video camera to record the students doing their tests and walked over to the two. He tapped Alex on the shoulder. "A-hem!"

Alex let go of his grip on Jen. "Yes, sir?"

"Please save this for somewhere more…private." he said strictly.

"Yes, sir." Alex and Jen said in unison.

The bell rang with ten students still needing to take the test. "Class, dismissed. Except for –" Alex and Jen rushed out of the classroom to the outside courtyard.

"Alex, isn't it just a beautiful day? Can't we celebrate before your graduation?" Jen exclaimed. She was smiling brightly, and the smile reached her eyes.

Alex looked down at her. "Sure. What do you want to do?" he looked at his watch. "If you want to see a movie, we have to leave right away. The graduation starts in three hours, and I have to have time to get ready. The old white with silver trim graduation gown and cap." Alex sighed happily.

"I was thinking a little something more special…Like dinner for two?"

"Sure… Where to?"

"Um…how about Giardellini's? I don't know if you like Italian food or not."

"Sure…pizza." Jen and he laughed. "No, seriously. And tortellini, spaghetti…"

Jen looked at him with shining eyes. "Oh, Alex, I'm going to miss seeing you everyday next schoolyear." she whined playfully.

"And I you. Perhaps you'll be seeing me on TV bringing Ransik in with big handcuffs on him. Cryogenic containment for life for that guy when I get my hands on him."

"O Alex, you're scaring me." Jen said in mock worry.

Alex wrapped his arms around Jen's waist and smiled down at her. Jen gasped. "Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself, but you…you'll need protection. That's why I'll go out there…for you and your safety."

"Don't be silly!"

"I'm serious." Alex's face became stoic and he released her from his grip, allowing her to turn and look him in the face.

"Really? You'd do that for me?"

"Yup." Alex replied, a smile returning to his face.

"Well, let me go get changed, and we'll meet here before leaving for dinner.""Sounds good to me." The two parted ways, and Alex headed over to his dorm to change.

He opened the door to his dorm, whistling "Canon in D" happily. Jesse looked at him as if he had lost his mind. "Why are you so happy?"

"Last day at the Academy, onto bigger things – perhaps even capturing Ransik – and Jen and I are going out on a date." Alex said, picking out a nice suit.

"Did her father ever approve of you?" Jesse asked curiously.

"Yes. He said we could feel free to date. He has it all set up in his mind that we're going to get married when we're older." Alex shuddered.

"And what's so repulsive about that? Getting married to the love of your life…"

"I don't know, man. It just seems weird. I mean, I'm only fifteen."

"I see what you mean, I guess. You'll change your mind by the time you're nineteen like me." Jesse teased.

"I think I shan't ever get married."

"Trust me, you'll change your mind. When you meet _the one_, you definitely will."

Alex shook his head. "Whatever. I've got to get changed. Otherwise, Jen may think something's wrong. Afterall, _girls_ are supposed to take forever, not _guys_." Alex entered his cubicle of the dorm and changed. He checked his hair in the mirror, and decided to gel it back. He had tried it once before, and Jen had liked it then. He walked out of the dorm, shouting "Good-bye!" to Jesse.

Alex met Jen at the appointed place, and they went to the restaurant for a good two hours. They had a good time, laughing and reminiscing. Jen had worn a light pick sparkly gown with spaghetti straps. It had a scoop neck, and the bottom hem slanted down to the right. She had her hair up in a French twist with a few delicate strands hanging down. Matching high-heeled sandals adorned her feet. A simple silver chain decorated her neck. Silver dangly earrings hung from her smooth, rounded ears. A silver band adorned her right ring finger. To Alex and many other guys there, Jen looked absolutely gorgeous, just dazzling.

As they walked back hand in hand to the dorm for Alex to have time enough to get ready, the sun was setting in the sky. They watched the beautiful pink, purple, orange, and silver streaks in the sky for a few moments. The sight nearly took away their breath. Neither one had paid much attention to the sunset before. This one was simply gorgeous. They felt like they were the only two on earth.

After a few minutes standing there, they realized that Alex would be late if they did not return to his dorm at once. They walked back and parted ways once again. Alex quickly threw the gown and cap on and rushed to the auditorium where a mass of students was gathered listening to teachers giving directions. Before he knew what was going on, he was lined up, and, after a long wait, he got his badge and diploma with a congratulatory smile from Logan.

Alex walked slowly off the platform and sped up his pace when he was near Jen, Jesse, and Lucas. Jen hugged him and Jesse and Lucas shook his hand firmly. "Only one more year for you now, buddy." Alex said to Lucas who eyed him surprisedly when he said "buddy."

"Yeah. It's all gone by so quickly."

"Yes, it has indeed. It seems like just yesterday that you were an annoying freshman asking one too many questions."

"Was I really that annoying?"

"You were." They fell into silence.

They watched the many other graduates come down the platform with bright, smiling faces. A tall young woman walked off and came running towards Jen. The two embraced, Jen looking oddly smushed.

"Katie, Katie, let go of me." Jen said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry…I forgot in all the excitement."

"Sure." Jen rolled her eyes and then put back on a smile. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks!"

"Jennifer, who's this?" Alex asked.

"I'm sorry, Alex. Alex, this is Katie Walker. Katie, this is Alexander Collins."

"Nice to meet you." said Alex's deep voice. He tried to place her in his mind. "Oh, yeah. Now I remember you. You're that girl that has super strength."

"Right. Nice to meet you, too. You're the guy who's supposed to be the best student, right?" Katie extended her hand, and Alex shook it, but could not get free of her grip.

"Is that my reputation? Woah… But, even you could beat me."

"Yeah? Well, the super strength does help a bit." Katie said, smiling.

"Yeah, but just a little." Alex joked. The group laughed.

Finally, everyone had received their diplomas and badges. The graduates threw their caps and rushed out with their friends. Alex, Jen, Katie, Lucas, and Jesse decided to go out to a nice Mexican restaurant nearby to celebrate. They all piled into Jesse's car and drove away.

There was a bunch of laughter as they entered the restaurant. The waitress seated the group. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. My name is Jessica, and I will be your waitress this evening. May I start you out with something to drink?"

"Yes, please." the group agreed. They all asked for water, and soon water, tortilla chips, and salsa were placed in their midst. The group talked and looked at their menus.

The waitress returned. "Are you ready to order?" The group nodded. "May I tell you about our specials today?"

"No, thank you." Jesse spoke for the whole group. They proceeded to order and had their meal after twenty minutes. They talked, agreeing not to lose touch. They all returned to their dorms.

Alex, Lucas, and Jesse entered their dorm room and sat up for a while, watching television. Afterwards, they all went to bed. Alex was looking forward to the next day – the day he would join Time Force.


	18. A Dream Fulfilled

I would like to thank my reviewers, Sierra and Cmar for so diligently reviewing. This, somewhat unfortunately, will be my last update for this story. I may come back to this later on in time if I decide to. I sat up late at night last night and brainstormed some more stories – about 7 or 8 of them – and I would like to write some. Check out my bio if you'd like to know my plans. Now, for the latest and last installment of "Alex's Life." 

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Alex, Jen, Lucas, Captain Logan, or Ransik. They are property of Saban/Disney. I do own Christy and Chris Collins, Dr. Stein, Commander Steinback, both of Alex's grandmothers, Alex's grandpa, Jesse, Jerry, and Jessica.

****

A Dream Fulfilled

Alex woke up early in the morning to the sight of a beautiful sunrise coming in through his window. He yawned and stretched, then laid in bed trying to convince himself to get up and do homework, forgetting momentarily of the events of the prior night. He suddenly remembered that today was the day he was to join Time Force. Finally, his long awaited dream would be fulfilled…

****

* * *

Alex walked properly into the Headquarters. If he was feeling nervous at all, it was being well concealed. He neared the front desk. "Excuse me, sir –"

"One moment, please." said the aggravated man as he was reading a book in which he was very engrossed. A few minutes later, he placed a bookmark in his book, plastered on a smile, and looked up at Alex. "How may I help you?"

"My name is Alexander Collins, and I'd like to join Time Force."

"I see. You'll need to sign these papers, young man."

"Thank you, sir." Alex said happily, although he was slightly annoyed at having to fill out the… ten pages of paper. He found an empty seat and looked over the paper. Name, date of birth – all the usual stuff – and then a questionnaire. Alex sighed audibly and groaned. Diligently, he filled them out, despite his aggravation. He returned to the front desk with a confident manner about him. "Here you are, sir." He said, while handing the papers over to the man.

"Thank you." The man replied, looking the papers over. "Captain Logan ought to be impressed by this resume – top honors in class, no detentions, good grades, obedient – wait. Par of the Ranger Program?"

"Yes, sir." Alex answered, holding out his wrist. "This is my morpher."

"Well, you're as good as on the Force, just glancing over this." the flustered man stated.

"Good-bye, sir."

"Good-bye. They'll call you to let you know if you're accepted in the next week or two."

"Thank you!" Alex turned about face and exited the building.

****

* * *

Alex sat by the phone for the seventeenth time that week, awaiting the acceptance for his dream job – capturing Ransik. He knew, of course, he would have to earn ranks first, but he knew he could do that quickly without much trouble.

Alex had called Jen right when he had arrived home. He smiled as he remembered her face and how had it lit up with excitement for him. That was the one thing he would miss the most – being able to talk to Jen whenever he wanted to. They were close already. He was even considering marriage a possibility despite what he had told Jesse. He loved her determined character; he loved her external looks. He fed off her very existence. Her confidence and joy overflowed into him whenever he was with him; not to say, of course, that Alex did not already have confidence or even joy to the smallest extent.

Jesse approached Alex slowly. He was becoming very obsessed with the phone even though he did not use it. "Um, man, could I please use the phone? I kind of promised my girlfriend I'd call her tonight."

Alex looked up promptly to see the time. Five in the evening. They would be leaving the Headquarters at this time. "Alright. It's too late for them to call. Go ahead."

"Why don't you go out and have some fun with Jen? You haven't done that all week." Jesse stated. "I know she's been missing you. She's asked me how you are just about every time I've seen her."

"Really? She has?" Alex asks, while standing.

"Yes, she has. Would I lie to you?" Jesse asks, smiling.

"No." Alex said falteringly.

"Then, go to her."

"Alright, I will."

Alex grabbed a jacket and walked out of the room. He walked at a brisk pace and ran into a taller figure. He fell, and the man helped him up. "I'm sorry, sir." He started.

"That's alright. Aren't you Alex Collins?" the man asked.

"Yes, sir." Alex looked at the man. "Captain Logan?"

"That's right. It's me."

"Wow…um…" Alex ran his hand over his head nervously. "What are you doing in the halls of the Academy?"

"I was heading to your dorm."

"Really, sir?"

"Yes, I was, but here you are. I might as well tell you here. It would do me no good to go to your dorm without you there."

"What is it that you needed to tell me?"

"That you're resume was very good, and you're on the Force. We're very glad to have young men like you on our side." Logan extended his hand, and Alex shook it. Logan handed him a paper.

"Thank you, sir!" he exclaimed, folding the piece of paper and placing it in his pocket.

"Well, that's it." Logan said with a smile.

"Thank you; thank you!" was all Alex could say. He was very excited.

Captain Logan left Alex standing in the middle of the hallway. Alex finally came to and continued to Jen's happily. At least now he had some news to tell Jen. He arrived at her door soon since her room was just around the corner from his. He knocked, and Katie greeted him.

"Hello, Katie. Is Jen home?"

"Yes, she is. Why don't you come in? I'll get her for you."

"Thank you." Alex entered the dorm and looked around. It had pictures of flowers, family, and friends all over the place.

Jen came out of her section with Katie. She noticed his beaming smile immediately. "You've been accepted, haven't you?"

"Yes, I have been." Alex said.

Jen's smile faded and was replaced with a somber, worried expression. "Oh."

"What?" Alex said, his smile slightly fading and placing his hands on her shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Obviously something's wrong, Jen. What is it?"

"I'm just worried. What if you do get to go after Ransik? You could die in combat even with a weaker opponent than him."

"Come here." he said softly, pulling her close. "I'll be careful. There'll be backup in any situation."

"But still…"

"Don't worry. I've got a morpher, too, remember?"

"Yes." she said.

Alex placed her body slightly apart from his so that he could see her face. "I'll use it if I'm unsure of my opponent's strength if it'll make you feel better."

"It would."

"Then, I will." Alex promised.

"Thank you, Alex." Jen said gratefully.

"No problem." Katie stood smiling slightly in the corner. Alex continued, "Would you like to go out to eat?"

"Yes, please. I'm hungry already, and it's not even time for dinner."

"Well, that's probably because it's ten minutes until dinner."

"Oh, yeah, that's probably why." Jen laughed.

"Katie, would you like to come with us?" Alex offered, noticing her in the corner.

"No, you two can go alone."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, I am. I think we're having pizza tonight, and that's pretty good. I've been looking forward to it all week."

Alex arched his eyebrow. _A **girl** looking forward to food? That's odd._ he found himself thinking. "Well, catch you later."

"Bye." Katie said, smiling.

Alex and Jen exited the room together.

****

* * *

"How do you like the food, Jen?" Alex asked after she had taken a few bites of her food. His was still being cooked.

"It's good. You should of ordered something else." Jen returned to eating and Alex to watching her eat.

"So, how's your summer been going so far?"

"Wonderful! Katie and I have been spending a lot of time shopping. I've got a great new summer wardrobe. Lots of free time. When do you start work? We should go out and celebrate at the end of your first week of work."

"You know, that's a good question, but I was so shocked that I forgot to ask."

"Let me know when you find out."

"I will. Wait – I just remembered. He handed me a paper." He fished it out of his pocket and scanned it over. "I start tomorrow at… six in the morning in…whoah! They got me in charge of capturing Ransik. That guy was right. I was as good as in from my resume."

Jen's face went from happy to concerned in one fluid motion. "Well, at least you got your dream job."

Seeing Jen's expression, Alex tilted her head up and looked her in the eye. "They're going to enhance my powers as a ranger before putting me out on the field. It says it will take at least five years before I can actually go out on the field in pursuit of him. Until then, I'll be mainly working on controlling the powers and going out on minor duties such as traffic watch and other things."

Jen's face looked relieved. "Good." was all she said before Alex's food was brought to him. They returned to eating, not knowing what to talk to each other about. The two had grown close but still had a ways to go until everything was back to how it was.

Alex and Jen finished in silence. Alex paid the bill, and they left. He walked Jen to her dorm and kissed her goodnight on her forehead. He headed quickly to his room and got ready for bed. He needed rest, not knowing exactly what to expect on his first day.


	19. Force From the Future, Part I

Now for the final installments. The entire story as is, is 62 pages long. This is where the series starts. Much of the dialogue and action that I used came from **** unless it was not in the show, where it showed what the others were doing, so I made that part up. If you missed an episode of Power Rangers, this is a great site to read to find out what happened. It is very detail-oriented and gets everything for the most part correct. I believe the person stopped after Time Force, but I'm not sure. I didn't have time to check that as I was concentrating on writing the episodes into fitting this story.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Alex, Jen, Lucas, Captain Logan, or Ransik. They are property of Saban/Disney. I do own Christy and Chris Collins, Dr. Stein, Commander Steinback, both of Alex's grandmothers, Alex's grandpa, Jesse, Jerry, and Jessica.

Force From the Future, Part I

Five years had passed. Alex and Jen's relationship had grown to a deep, passionate love. _Today is **the** day._ Alex thought as he got dressed for yet another day of work. He grabbed a crystal box out of the top drawer of his nightstand and placed it deep in his pocket. He hopped in his car and drove to work, flipping on the radio. "Ransik's allies attacked a group of children at play during school recess." the newsreporter announced, making Alex's blood boil and his grip on the steering wheel tighten. "Time Force is tracing the mutant. He is somewhere within the vicinity of Silver Hills City in the western warehouse district. Apparently, he was using the attack as a decoy while he took over an entire Time Force building where a new model of a time machine was being made. He is currently still inside. Time Force has started negotiations. We will keep you updated on the situation. This is Jessica Spaulding signing out. Have a good day, Silver Hills."

Alex pulled into a parking stall, and raced to the building straight into Captain Logan's office. "Sir, I heard about the situation with Ransik on the way to work. Would now be the time to put the ranger powers to use?"

Captain Logan looked at Alex gravely. "I want you to go and head negotiations. I will contact you if I decide you need to morph. I was on my way out just as you came in. We can go together."

"Yes, sir." Alex saluted. He walked briskly toward the negotiation vehicle they were to take. Both men stepped into the truck. They drove to the scene with no noise besides their siren blaring overhead. Alex and Logan stepped out of the truck and headed to the back to get to the phones. A SWAT team had dropped a phone near the door already. Alex put on a headphone.

"Ransik, can you hear me?" Alex inquired with a serious tone in his voice.

"Yes, I can." came his archenemy's voice through the headset.

"This is Lieutenant Collins." he began his procedure to no avail. Five minutes later, Logan commanded Alex to head in morphed. He took over the phones, trying to do the impossible – make a deal with the evil mutant.

Ten minutes later, Logan had someone else take over the phones and stepped outside barking orders. "A Team, secure all exits on the right flank. Go!" He took a few steps to another group. "B Team assist A Team! Contain the perimeter, left flank. Go!" The teams took off immediately. Over his headset he barked, "This is Captain Logan to air assault! I want you to cover all possible escape routes on the roof. All teams check in at final position, over!"

****

* * *

Alex crept into the warehouse, weapon unholstered and pointing upward. He hid himself behind a stack of crates and heard Ransik turn on a machine. Ransik screamed angrily, "If I can't rule the present, then I'll just rule _the past_!" Alex leaped into view of the mutant, causing him to stop his angry ranting and raving. The cyclobots aimed their guns toward Alex, who lifted up his small badge, pointing it in their direction, and proclaimed, "In the name of Time Force, I place you under arrest!"

Ransik smiled wickedly and remarked, "You _don't_ know what you're up against!"

Alex's body tensed as he said, "You don't know what _you're _up against, Ransik!"

The two enemies walked around the arch in parallel directions. They stopped when they were facing each other without the time portal in between them. Alex readied his arms for battle with a "Kiaii!" Ransik kicked a crate on wheels at Alex, who leaped over the oncoming distraction and launched himself into the air off the top of it. He flipped, descended directly into Ransik, kicking his feet promptly at the mutant's face. Ransik fought back, deflecting the attack with his arms. Alex landed in front of him, kicking high at Ransik left and right. Ransik dodged all of the blows until finally he snatched Alex's leg in mid-kick and swung him around, pushed him into the air, and kicks back.

Alex landed across the room, slamming into a stack of crates near where he entered the place. The evil mutant laughed maniacally and rushes over to Alex, whose shoulder was injured although he hid it well. _I cannot let him get away this time. Not after all he did – my mom, my dad, Doctor Ferriks! And countless other innocents I don't even know about._ The adrenaline was flowing quickly through Alex's body as he got up and heard Captain Logan inform Ransik over a bullhorn, "You're completely surrounded!" Alex hoped that would affect the mutant and give him an opportunity to strike. Unfortunately, it did not even phase Ransik. _Does he like the intensity of being surrounded? Does he think he has the upper hand? Well, I won't **let** him win. He will have to get through me and half of Time Force first._

Alex launched another attack on Ransik. Ransik seemed to have only just warmed up, and soon he was ripping into Alex with both arms. Alex managed to block all the attacks and slip behind Ransik to tug on his cape! Ransik simply lifted his leg and knocked Alex off furiously. Alex flipped backwards yet sideward as Ransik lunged at him. While in mid-air, Alex grabbed his Chrono-Saber from the control station and landed on his feet just an inch from the metal arched portal. The Cyclobots simply stand in the background.

Alex whipped the saber about intimidatingly, standing beneath the arch and the bright light that was being shone down from the skylight above him. Ransik gave a hearty laugh and bent his right leg, lifted up his knee, reached down, and chopped at his thigh with his right arm. A flash of energy appeared right before his knee bone popped out of his leg. With a bloodcurdling groan, he grasped the bone and yanked it out. The bone turned into a long blade, which he wielded with hateful valor. Ransik screamed, enraged. Alex readied his saber and charged courageously at the mutant. They locked sword to saber, causing a backlash of energy to swirl around the blades.

Finally, Alex gained the upperhand as he swung a low kick, knocking Ransik over. He took the incentive, pulled large handcuffs out of apparently nowhere, and put them around the mutant's large wrists. Ransik was not giving up with a fight though. He stood up and tried to run, Alex shooting at him at highest level, missing and hitting the door which broke into many pieces. Ransik was knocked down by a heavy piece of debris and Alex grabbed him and the time device and forced Ransik outside. He heard Jen yell out, "He did it!" Alex had a smug smile on his face under the helmet. _I did it! I did what I set out to do! I avenged my mother and father's deaths as well as many others. Now, no one will ever have to worry about being his next target._ Alex led the mutant past the wreckage, and Ransik collapsed to his knees, groaning in distress.

Captain Logan shouted, "Get him, and make sure he's secure!" Several Time Force Officers darted toward Ransik and Alex and forcibly grabbed the downed mutant. He struggles, but was overpowered by the first three, who drag him into the crowd of cops.

Alex was satisfied and sure that Ransik could not escape. He yelled, "Power down!" lifting his arm up. He looked in the direction of Trip, Katie, and Jen who are smiling widely, obviously happy about their friend's victory. They had no idea how good it felt to Alex and what it meant to him. He had never even told Jen that both his father and mother died at the mutant's hands straight out; he only had implied it here or there.

Logan approached Alex and commended him, "Well done, Alex."

"Thank you, sir." The two saluted each other. He handed over the metal sphere to his boss saying, "This is the heart of a Time-Warping device. He could have traveled to _any_ time period he wanted."

Logan stated, "_That_ would have been a disaster."

With a smirk, Alex replied, "Well, now he won't be going _any_where for a long time.

Logan patted him on the shoulder, took the device, and walked off. He walked past Jen, touched her arm, and whispered something in her ear. Alex watches Katie hug Trip, who comically struggled to escape her strong clutches. Jen hopped over to stare at Alex.

Logan barks orders at the rest of the platoon, "Attack teams, listen up! I want _all_ units inside! Secure the interior! Go!" but all was oblivious to Alex except the smiling Jen right before him.

Alex smiled back, and the two embraced in a firm, yet romantic hug. Jen sobbed joyously at his safe return. "Hey, it's all right. I'm not injured. The city's safe finally. Free of all mutants! We can do anything now. How about we go to dinner tomorrow after the trial?"

Jen backed away, tears flowing freely down her rose-colored cheek and red nose. "That sounds good. Oh, Alex! I'm just so relieved you're back safely. I was so worried when you were in there. I mean, I know you had the ranger suit to protect you, but still…"

Alex gently wiped a tear off Jen's face. "It's over now. Ransik's going to be locked up in cryogenic containment for the rest of his existence, and we can spend more time together. There's no need to worry about anything like safety."

"But, what about our jobs? Now that it's safe, and the streets no longer have any mutants on them, what are we going to do?"

"We'll still have jobs." Alex reassured her. "We'll probably be demoted to traffic duties for a while until they can find some more challenging things for us. All I know for sure is that you and me – we'll be able to spend more time together, perhaps even settle –" Alex sighed audibly, annoyed at Logan interrupting the moment he was going to propose to the one person in the world he cared for the most. He was already nervous, and the battle had proven a good thing as it had calmed down his nervousness enough to have courage to ask Jen. Who knew when he would get an opportunity to propose again? He would do it after the trial at their dinner, he resolved.

"Scotts, head down to headquarters. You'll need to get your stuff and move it to your new office. And report to headquarters directly after the trial tomorrow" Logan said, unaware of what was about to take place.

_So much for our dinner._ Alex thought mournfully.

"Yes, sir." Jen said, her voice still soft from her happiness.

"I'll go with you." Alex offered, but Logan had a different idea in mind for him.

"No, Collins you need to say here with Regis, Walker, and Kendall. Lead them in and assist Teams A and B in getting the robots. Make sure they're all arrived. Good job, again."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." Alex replied mechanically. As soon as Logan walked away, he turned to Jen and said softly, "We'll continue this conversation later, okay?"

"Sure." Jen said, sounding suspicious of something. Jen walked over to her car and slid in and drove away.

Alex sighed, the tension in his shoulders and neck fading. He walked over to Trip, Katie, and Lucas who showered him with pats on the back, hugs, and "Good jobs." He said "Thank you" to all of them before barking out, "Captain Logan wants us to assist A Team and B Team, let's move it!" Alex's friends obeyed him, and they hustled into the building, shooting down Cyclobots on their way. The job was easily completed, as Cyclobots were just robots without an operating mind telling them they need to survive.

****

* * *

Alex entered his room quietly. It was ten in the evening and he was not sure if Jesse would be asleep yet or not. The lights were still on, but perhaps Jesse had just left them on to be nice so he would not have to come into a dark house. Seemingly out of nowhere, Jesse and Jerry popped out blowing party horns. Alex walked into the room completely and shut the door behind him in a daze. A party just for him? The thought was overwhelming. That had never happened to him before in a long time, much less a surprise party. He nearly fainted out of shock.

"Hey, guys." he said, quietly. "Sorry to ruin your fun, but I'm tired. Tough day at work, you know."

"Party pooper!" Jerry teased.

"I got to sleep. I need to be at the trial tomorrow."

"Aw, come on!" Jerry yelled.

"Please, Jerry. Let me go to sleep." Alex pleaded.

Jesse spoke up, "Not until you have some cake at least."

"Fine, I'll eat some cake if that'll make you happy. We can have a party after the trial, seeing that my dinner plans with Jen got canceled since she has to go to work after the trial."

This sparked Jesse's interest. "Did you get to propose today?"

"I was going to, but Logan interrupted right when I was getting ready to pop the question."

"Aw…that's too bad. Happened that way with me and Jessica, too. She thought I didn't want her anymore since I didn't get around to asking her for a while and she dumped me."

"So, that's what happened." Alex said, suddenly taking in why his friend had broke up with Jessica with whom he was supposed to be madly in love with. Jesse had moved on since then, of course.

Alex became slightly worried over this. He quickly ate his cake and headed to bed, deciding he had better find some way to ask Jen tomorrow. He did not want the same fate as Jesse and Jessica had had.

****

* * *

Alex woke up sore all over. He was particularly sore on his left arm on which he had slept. He examined it. It had a pretty bad bruise. Thankfully, he was going to wear his uniform today. He examined other sore spots. Several bruises, a few cuts – nothing major. He took a shower and got dressed, careful not to hurt himself again. He felt confident today and overall happy. For a moment, he considered not bringing his morpher, but decided against it since Ransik was the most powerful mutant. You never knew if he had some outside help that had not been discovered, after all. He walked out to the cafeteria and grabbed some food.

Alex watched the sleepy Academy students file in and get in line as he finished his breakfast. It seemed like just yesterday to him that he had been doing the same routine. Had he really aged and grown that much since then? Had he really brought down Ransik? Or was this just another daydream he was having as a young teenager? Everything was a daze today. His spirits could not be drowned no matter what happened, unless Jen declined his proposal or Ransik escaped. He could not let the latter happen, but the prior he had no control over. Doubt started to cloud his mind and butterflies fluttered in his stomach as he thought of the proposal. He quickly shoved it out of his mind. It would happen soon enough. He loved her, and she loved him. That's all that mattered right then.

Eating the last bit of eggs, Alex stood and threw his plate away. He exited the building and headed over to the courthouse even though he still had three hours before the trial actually began.

****

* * *

Later that evening, Alex watched Ransik, who was in the center of the room carefully, as the trial proceeded. He seemed to be restrained enough – massive silver chains and locks. Alex let his guard down. Ransik looked around the courtroom with a wicked gin on his face. "No doubt he's got some back up plan." he whispered to Jen.

"Yeah, I know." Jen whispered back.

"Hey, what do you say we go outside? They're still in the chambers deciding what to do. We already know he's going down."

"Sure. How about to that balcony?" Jen asked, pointing toward the nearby door with a sign over it marked "balcony."

"Okay." The two walked out with smiles on their faces. They looked at the pink and orange tinged sky. A few minutes passed, and Alex finally got up the nerve to start a conversation. "Now that Ransik and his gang of mutants are put away for good, we have a little more time to spend together." He noted.

"That'd be a nice change! To actually have a _date_ with my boyfriend!" Jen said, smiling and nodding in agreement.

Alex agreed quietly. He looked at her and stopped leaning against the white railing. "Actually, I was thinking of something a little more permanent." He lifted up a small crystal case from the palm of his hand. Jen looked stunned as he removed the engagement ring from within it and slipped it on her left ring finger. "Jennifer…will you marry me?" Jen only smiles widely and hug him again, giggling happily. Alex pulled away abruptly, asking, "Whoa, whoa! Does that mean yes?!"

Jen nods, "_Yes_!" she giggled. "Oh, Alex!" She hugged him again, her engagement ring sparkling in the sunlight.

The hug ended and Alex stared into his fiancée's eyes, stating, "You know, _after_ Ransik's locked up…it's you and me."

"Forever." Jen finished lovingly. The two intertwined their fingers.

Over a loudspeaker a man said, "The judges have reached a verdict! The court will now reconvene!" Alex took Jen by the hand and headed back into the building. They get near Katie, Lucas, and Trip. Jen showed her ring to Katie, who was shocked by the sight. Trip quietly smiled at the sight, but Lucas just sat back, hand to his chin, pondering. The couple continued to the front and sat side by side.

A holographic image of a judge appeared. The judge said, "the panel has reached a verdict!" Everyone in the room rose to their feet and faced the panel of holograms. The judge continued, "It is the ruling of this court, that the defendant is found guilty of _all_ charges, and is sentenced to cryogenic containment… for _life!_" The whole room erupted in applause, Jen most of all. Alex breathed a sigh of relief. He leaned over and shook Captain Logan's hand.

A few officers led Ransik away. He paused for a moment before leaving. Jen's smile and applause faded immediately when she made eye contact with Ransik. The officers forcibly led him out of the room

****

* * *

Alex was standing in Captain Logan's office receiving an award when a transmission of Jen came in. Logan inquired, "What's going on?"

Jen informed him, "We were ambushed, sir! Ransik escaped." Alex could see that Jen was upset by this fact. He wanted to be there so badly. 

Logan furiously asks, "Do you realize how long it took us to _capture_ him?!"

Katie spoke up, "But sir…!"

Logan cut her off, "_No_ excuses! It was _your_ responsibility, and you _failed_." Alex's heart sank as Logan said the next words. "You're all officially relieved of your duties." He ended the transmission.

"Sir, can't you –?" Alex began to ask.

"Give them another chance? No. He was loose since probably your second year in the Academy. It's been _eight_ years, and _finally_, he was _captured_. They ruined our chance at having peace. Do you realize how close we were to having no dangerous criminals on the street?"

"But you don't know exactly what happened, sir! You can't possibly have good judgement unless –"

"Get down there, Lieutenant!" Logan barked. "Capture Ransik immediately! Preferably _before_ the press finds out about this!"

"Yes, sir!" Alex replied angrily. His blood was boiling. His fiancée – fired? After all the hard work she put in in the Academy? He would turn his anger into energy for his upcoming battle. He morphed and left the room, stomping his feet. It was already six in the morning. He was tired, having had little sleep the night before. He hopped into the car and flipped on his radio so that he could have contact with Logan if needed to find him. He caught a transmission from some prison.

"Send in next prisoner for cryogenic detainment!" someone barked.

"Hey! Watch the suit!" another said. Alex decided it was the mutant.

Alex heard some noises – the monster being reduced.

"Not so tough _now_, are ya?!" the first voice said. Some seal is broken – a door being opened. "Now to put ya on ice with the _other_ tough guys!" the man said.

Alex chuckled. This guy was taking his job way too seriously. He started to drive towards nowhere in particular, searching for Ransik's form anywhere. _I'll listen to this. It's pretty interesting._ Alex decided.

The sound of yet another prisoner being brought in was heard. In a wise-guy accent, the mutant plead, "Now, listen up, fellas! Can't we talk about his for a second?! I-I mean, I really wasn't trying to steal that stuff! It just fell in my car, ya know?!" The sound of the door of the chamber closing around him was heard, the mutant trying one last plea, cried out, "I was framed, I tell ya! I _want my mommy_!" A sound of a blast is heard.

Some guard gasped, "Huh?! Nadira!"

Nadira laughed, not seeing them as much of a threat, apparently. Alex heard the sounds of a fight going on through the radio, and then, "Alarm activated at the prison!"

A dispatcher came through Alex's radio, "All units, Code Red at the prison!"

Alex skidded to a stop. He answered back, "I'm on my way!" He turned on the sirens on his car, and revved off down the street. Alex heard the sound of machines whirring. Then, "Hehehe! Nadira! You saved me! Oh, I pledge my eternal loyalty to you."

Nadira yelled, "Whatever! Ewww!"

The sound of a man walking in is heard. Then, metal feet hitting the floor. Alex pushed the petal to the metal and went as fast as he could and still get to the prison safely. "Let's get _out _of here, Daddy. It's _so _depressing!"

Ransik chuckled. "Very soon.

Something is set down, and Alex arrived at the prison. He leaped out of his car, unholstered his chrono saber and walked stealthily in. He turned corridors, silently destroyed Cyclobots, and arrived in a stairway near where the mutants where in time to hear Ransik say, "The future, will be all _ours_…or should I say, the past?" Nadira and Ransik laughed evilly, and a golden robot readied the time warping device. He laughed as well. Ransik detected another presence and looked over at the hologrammatic viewing screen. On it is Alex, fully morphed and heading up the stairs. The gold robot announced, "Beginning Time Warp!"

Ransik stopped him from pressing the activation button. "Stop! Wait! One bit…of unfinished business."

The robot apparently understood, for he said, "Yes, master." Ransik headed out to meet his opponent.

Alex made his way up to the landing pad. He looked around quickly, seeing no one. The second he turned his back to the middle of the landing strip, he heard the sound of someone teleporting onto the scene. Alex cocked his head. Ransik made his presence known yelling, "Red Ranger! Back _again_?! You're either _very _stubborn, or _very_ foolish!"

Alex held up his Chrono-Saber poised, and boasted, "_Neither_! I brought you in once, and I'll _do _it again!"

Ransik shook his head, saying quietly, "Oh, how wrong you are." The mutant darted toward Alex with a vicious cry. Alex tried to do the same, but Ransik dropped his left shoulder slightly and managed to rip into Alex's chest with his spiky shoulder-pad. A bright flash appeared, and Alex dropped to his knee, pain shooting through his whole left side. He paused for a moment and proclaimed, "Ransik! It'll take more than _that_ to slow me down!"

Ransik slowly turned around, and a long cured bone blade protruded form his left forearm back towards his body. The blade grows longer and metalizes. Ransik snapped it around and began to spar with Alex. Ransik pushed his blade against Alex's Chrono-Saber, slamming Alex's body with a couple of swift kicks.

Some figures darted up the stairs in Alex's peripheral vision. Ransik locked Alex's saber in his blade again. Having him held at his mercy, the mutant reached around his head, summoned his bone out from the base of his skull. He held the bone-handled machete over his head, released Alex from his forearm grip, and spun him around so that he could slash at Alex's stomach. The Ranger fell to his knees, groaning in intense pain. _Great! Come on, Alex! Get up! You can't let him defeat you! You got to be alive for you fiancée! If you die, you die with honor! He will be captured even if it isn't by you._ Alex stood and boasted, "You may beat _me, _but you'll _never_ escape the Time Force!"

Ransik laughed wickedly at this, exclaiming, "Where I'm going, there _is_ no Time Force!"

Jen yelled out, "Alex!"

Ransik turned around with Alex still held firmly in his clutches. Alex cried out, "Agh, _Jen_!"

Ransik smiled psychotically. He released the weary Ranger, pushing him away. Before Alex could react, Ransik tore his back with his sword.

A bluish flash of energy appeared. Alex dropped his Chrono-Saber, as he was engulfed in a storm of blue electricity over his limply staggering body. His four teammates watched the scene in horror. Alex collapsed to the floor, and the instant he hit the ground, explosions took place. Alex screamed out of intense pain. Jen rushed to Alex, screaming as loudly as possible, "Noooooo!!"

Ransik wiped off his sword and laughed maniacally and walked away slowly.

Smoke cleared, and Alex is lying on the ground, his arm stretched out. Alex groaned weakly beneath his breath, "Jennifer…!" before demorphing without warning. Jen finally made it to his side. She threw herself to the ground beside him and scooped his worn body in her arms, calling his name. She cradled him in her lap as he grunts out what little he can, "Take my…*coughs* Morpher…" He slipped off the Velcro straps on his left wrist and handed the morpher to his fiancée. Alex continued, throatily saying, "There's four more…in the Time Ship. It's the _only_ way you'll _ever_ stop Ransik…"

Jen shook her head and sobbed, "No! I can't!"

Alex replies, "You _can_." Jen sniffled and gazed down at him through tears. "Promise me… you won't stop… no matter what… until… you capture him. _Promise_!"

Tears poured out of Jen's eyes, and she whimpered, "I promise…I'll catch him."

Alex slowly reached up and wiped the tears from her cheek. He reminded her of their motto, "You and me…"

"…forever." she finished, the fact that she was crying evident in her voice. Alex let out a grunt, and dropped his left hand against the cement, and he knew no more as Jen embraced him and cried uncontrollably over the loss of her beloved Alex.

Paramedics arrived at the scene in a hurry. They approached Jen and Alex and with some argument, Jen let go of Alex. She was in hysterics. Alex had meant the world to her. She had no idea how she would go on without him.

****

* * *

Captain Logan stood sadly over Alex's dead body. "He was a good officer, perhaps our best and most motivated one too." He shook his head. "He just proposed to his girlfriend, too. I could see the ring on her finger. He shouldn't have died."

The doctor nodded understandingly. "We did all we could, sir."

Captain Logan stood deep in thought for a few moments before uttering, "No, not everything." He pulled a shining ball out of his briefcase. "This, doctor, will give him back his life. He will be in severe pain, though. Get all your medical crew down here."

"Yes, sir." replied the confused doctor. He pressed the intercom button, "Doctor Stein's emergency medical crew to room 409! Repeat, Doctor Stein's emergency medical crew to room 409 immediately!"

Five minutes later, the a confused team of doctors and nurses stood in Alex's room around his body, feeling silly to be contemplating giving pain killers to someone already declared dead. Logan looked at them gravely. "Now, word of this is not to get outside of this room, understand? It's a top secret invention, only given to our top people in Time Force."

"Yes, sir." the staff replied. Logan placed the orb in Alex's lifeless hand, closing the young man's fingers tightly around it.

Almost immediately, signs of life filled Alex's body. The heart monitor started beeping. Alex cried out in extreme pain, and the readings went high. The shocked crew got to work immediately, nurses administrating painkillers interveinously, and doctors trying to get their patient out of shock. Two minutes later, Alex's heart rate was normal, and he felt no pain. He soon fell asleep. Logan stood by watching all of this before being interrupted by a Time Force Officer of his regiment racing in, exclaiming, "Sir, a time ship's been stolen!"

Logan turned abruptly, looking the lower ranking officer in the eye. "By whom?"

"Scotts, Kendall, Regis, and Walker."

"Get down to headquarters, and see if you can stop that ship!" He watched the officer turn slowly and added, "Now!" for effect. The officer scurried out of the room immediately.

Captain Logan sat in a chair next to Alex's bed and watched his favorite officer sleep. He placed his head in his hand. It had been a long day already, and now this – the officers he had dismissed from duty stealing a time ship, presumably to capture the mutant that had killed their friend! He could not believe this. Lower ranking officers disobeying his commands?! The very idea was preposterous! Surely, they could stop them at Headquarters without him. He sighed to relieve some of the built up tension in his body and tried to relax in the less-than-comfortable hospital chair.

****

* * *

Five hours later, Alex awoke. The light hurt his eyes, so he kept them closed a moment before trying to open them again. He looked around the room with his eyes squinted. _A hospital gown? Where is my uniform? A vase filled with pink and white carnations in the corner? Where am I? Logan? What is he doing here?_ Several such questions ran through Alex's mind before he finally spoke. "Captain Logan, sir? Where am I?" he inquired quietly.

"In the hospital. You, uh, were killed in a battle with Ransik." Logan answered, noticing how odd the response would sound to the recently awakened officer.

"Then, how am I alive? How am I here?" Alex asked, confused.

"This," Logan held up a silver ball, "is a new invention in Time Force – top secret. It was only given to the older members who they wanted to keep alive. One each – that was the limit. I gave mine to you, a young man with his entire future ahead of him. When I go, Alex, I don't want to be brought back."

_Has Logan lost it?_ Alex wondered silently. "Really?"

"Yes, really. And after that little stunt you pulled there, they're sure to give you one, too. You had us all worried."

_No, he hasn't. He doesn't look crazy, but still… Logan wouldn't make something up like that, would he?_ "With all due respect, sir, I think you've gone crazy."

"As would I if I were in your situation and didn't know about the invention. You'll see it's the truth in a week or so."

"Jen? Where's Jen?" Alex asked, suddenly noticing the absence of his fiancée.

"She – Alex, she stole a time ship with Regis, Walker, and Kendall."

"Where'd they go?" Alex asked, attempting to get up, but a sharp pain shot down his back as he tried to do so.

"Whoa, Alex, slow down. Ransik stabbed you across your back. To the year 2001, apparently." Logan replied. He had received a status report on the situation a few hours prior.

Suddenly, images of the battle, of Jen's sad and afraid face over his own, flooded through his mind. "I – I made her promise to get him, sir." he said slowly. "If anyone should be blamed or punished for their actions, it should be me. I told her to and the others were just following her lead. She would never have done such a thing if I hadn't told her to."

"That may be so, Lieutenant, but we can't say that's why until they return, which looks like it will be a long time from now."

A mask went over Alex's face as he tried to hide his emotion. "I'm tired, sir. You don't need to stay here. I'll take care of myself."

Logan nodded. "Good-bye, Alex. Get the doctor if you need anything. I'll have him check in twice per hour."

"Thank you, sir. Have a good day."

Alex watched Captain Logan walk out of the room, closing the door behind him. _If only Jen had waited longer before going, then, perhaps I could have gone with her. But, she had no choice. She thought I was dead. I** was **dead, according to Captain Logan. She was just keeping her promise. I'll be there soon._ Alex thought, before screaming out in pain. It was going to be a long road to recovery, he realized that much, before he could go help Jen and the others. Doctors rushed in and gave him more painkillers, checked his vitals, and left. After the painkillers took effect, Alex was able to think straight. _What was I thinking, sending her back? I obviously wasn't. It's locked into my DNA, and it is supposed to be activated before the others._ Alex mind could not work anymore, as he faded into the land of dreams, once again.


	20. End of Time, Part II

Well, here's another update for "Alex's Life." I know I said that I'd update after the other stories, but I kind of am at loss of how to begin them, and I'm also a bit distracted with the LOTR story I'm writing entitled "Alone." I'm writing the last chapter of that currently. I think I'll stick with this story unless someone helps me get over my writers block with the others I have planned. Well, here's kind of "deleted scenes" from the last episode of Power Rangers Time Force.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or any of its characters.

End of Time, Part II

Alex lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling through teary eyes. His tear-streaked face looked tired and depressed. He fingered the diamond ring again and looked at it. She had given it back; she had fallen in love with another man. A man from the past, his look-alike no less. An ancestor. He had suspected it when he had traveled to the past. Jen's confused actions when he had arrived. Her looks in Wesley's direction. Her silent anger when he had removed Wes from the team. He had seen it all. He was not dumb. He had covered his hurt by harsh, commanding actions.

Why had he been so dumb? Why didn't he just talk to her instead of push her further away with his actions? He had been blinded by jealousy and a drive to complete the task he had set out to do – to save the future and bring the rangers back, alive. He had been angry at the others mainly for their audible rebellion, and he had taken it out on her, not telling her what he knew, not letting her in, not speaking to her. His own stupidity in his choice of actions had driven her away, and so quickly at that! They had been gone but a year, and Wesley had already won her!

Alex wiped away a tear and stood. He could not mope all day. The rangers were back in the future fighting Doomtron. He could at least help to ensure that they made it alive even if the databanks showed no hope. He could not allow himself to lose hope and abandon helping them. She needed it…they needed it. He went to the kitchen sink and washed his face to rid it of the tear streaks before heading to his office to track the ranger's progress.

He arrived at his office quickly as he lived just across the street from Headquarters, at the Academy dormitory. As he sat down, a figure appeared behind him, catching him off guard. "Collins, why don't you go home? You just lost your fiancée – yes, I know – and I think you need some time off."

"Captain, I am of better use to them if I'm in here. I have to protect them. Keep them safe. They have to live."

"What about you? Are you to live?"

"In which sense, sir?"

"Emotionally. Or are you to go back in that shell as you do when something bad happens, becoming increasingly focused in your job? Do not look at me like that. Yes, I see, I know. I observe. Alex, you are our best officer. Please, go home."

"Sir, I will be fine. I will live. I don't need any time off. I just need to get her – and them – home alive." Alex typed his password into the computer.

"Alex, I'm concerned. You're already doing it – retreating from the rest of the world. I cannot permit you to work for today. You need to think."

"No, sir. I will work. I have no physical problem to keep me from being able to do so."

"But, emotionally, Collins, you need –" Logan protested once more.

"Sir, I am fine – both physically and emotionally. She loves someone else, someone she cannot have. Why should I fear?" Alex looked at him directly in the eyes, his own sparkling in the dim lighting. "Someday she will come to her senses and realize it is I that she loves, not him."

Logan shook his head sadly. Alex had always been stubborn but never so stubborn as now. "If I didn't know how you are I would believe you were fine, but, knowing you, I cannot permit you to work. If you will not leave, I will request your account be freezed for the day so you have no access to any computers in Time Force."

"Sir, please…" Alex begged, the sight quite unbecoming for the young man.

"No, Alex. Now, either leave, or security will come. I would rather have your reputation preserved. I don't want to have to call them."

"Yes, sir." Alex resigned with a sigh as he logged out of his computer and stood.

# # #

Alex barged into his room anger and hurt filling his features. His body was tense, his face sad. Tears threatened to spill out of his eyes as the emotions he had been holding back all day caught up with him all at once while he sat down on the couch. One of the bears she had given him laid on the couch, and he clutched it up and hugged it longingly as he curled up on the couch. He allowed a tortured sob to burst out. She had left him, betrayed him for another man…a man she could never have but still insisted in going back for.

He had allowed her to come in over the years, devoted so much time and effort to help her, loved her, trusted her, and for what? Just to be dealt treacherously with? He no longer felt hurt; now, he felt angry at her. Tears ran down sideways, filling the crevices where his nostrils flared out. His face was red, his nose running, but he took no notice. He had loved her with all of his being, his whole heart. Every time he opened himself up to love, he was cut down eventually. When he loved, he did so to the best of his ability as he did everything else. Perhaps that was why he was always hurt.

Jesse walked into the living room carrying a bowl of spaghetti and a glass of milk. He sat in the chair across from the couch. Alex made no effort to speak, so Jesse did. "Alex, what is the matter? Why are you home so early?"

"Nothing's wrong. Captain Logan sent me home early…said I'd be of more use to the Rangers here instead of at work," Alex replied, his voice muffled by the bear in front of his mouth.

"Really? Now, that is crazy. How can that be possible?"

"I don't know."

Jesse noticed the bear that Alex was clutching so tightly. "Or does it have something to do with her? I heard they returned today, and then they left unexpectedly."

"She gave me back the ring," he replied, sadly presenting the ring.

"I'm sorry, man. Why'd she do such a thing?"

"I don't know. She fell in love with _him_, with Wesley Collins."

"An ancestor of yours? Whoa…that is insanity at its greatest! She can't have him. Eventually, she'll see that and coming crying back to your arms, begging for forgiveness, begging to have the ring again."

"That's what I keep telling myself, but how do I know that? She could just live, longing for him all her life, having me as a replacement just to see his face, to hear his voice…"

"Look, man, now you're the one being crazy. She _will_ come back; she _will_ pledge to stay with you for the rest of her life."

"I hope so." Alex wiped away his tears with humility.

"Just trust me, she will be back soon. Maybe it's a misunderstanding. You two can work it out when she returns. Either way, you win. You get to see her everyday, but he'll have to live without her."

"But to see her in pain, being miserable, will be torture. She needs to be happy; that's all that matters."

"I know, and she will be – with you."

Alex stood and walked out of the room, leaving his friend behind, so he could be alone and think. He needed her. She had to need him. Everything would work out fine eventually…


	21. Rejected

Thank you, **Sierra**, for reviewing. Glad to see you were excited about an update. This chapter is for you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or any of its characters.

Rejected

Alex walked into the docking bay where the final arrival of the rangers was being awaited. He felt he had to speak to her immediately. The yellow time ship landed as he walked into the room. He attempted to put on a smile for her to see. The rangers walked out, one by one. A few minutes passed and Alex began to wonder if she had perhaps stayed behind. Finally, she emerged; her face was tear-streaked.

Alex rushed up to her, longing to pull her close to comfort her, but then he realized she was crying for _him_, Wesley Collins. His face fell, but he continued on. "Hello, Jen. Katie, Lucas, Trip."

"Alex," Lucas replied before walking off with a scowl. That hurt Alex even more than he already hurt. He and Lucas had become friends when Lucas had finally gotten over asking a ton of questions. He was a pretty cool guy, but he had turned him away too. He was beginning to regret going on that mission at all. The only thing he had succeeded in was destroying any friendships he had.

"Hi, Alex," Jen answered timidly.

He looked down at her, hurt and the question of "why" flashing in his eyes as the tears threatened to spill out again. _Not now, not now. Not in front of her. I will not cry…I will not cry!_ "So, um, good job on your mission. You did well as a leader," he commented.

"Thank you." Her voice was still timid. She was feeling uncomfortable, as was he. She knew she had hurt him by falling in love with Wes.

"No problem. Would you care to go on a walk? We have a lot we need to talk about, a lot we need to fix in order for –"

"Alex, don't say it. There is no us! There won't be, but, yes, I will talk to you about it."

Katie scowled as Alex walked off with Jen. Was he going to play on her sympathy? He knew her well enough to want to marry her; surely he knew how to push her buttons. She just hoped Jen would not go back to him, especially after the way he had treated them – even her – when he had come back. Part of her still sympathized with him though. He had been the one to tell them to come back because they would die if they did not. Perhaps he had been carrying that secret with him, but was too afraid to tell.

# # #

Alex and Jen sat down at their old childhood spot by the fountain. They had had so many good times there. "So, how was it being back in time for a year?"

"It was ok."

"And the team? How did they do?"

"We worked well together, I think."

"I appreciate you going back in time for me, Jennifer."

"No problem. I was just doing what you told me to, Alex."

"And then you met a problem and had to fix it, and the simplest solution was to let him on the team?"

"Yes. Wes did well. He was very helpful."

Alex cringed at the mention of Wes's name. "Why, Jen, why?" he asked with such emotion, Jen barely recognized his voice. She had never seen him sad before in all the years she had known him.

"I don't know, Alex. He just was so kind, so energetic. Nothing like the people back here. People seemed to be carefree back then, living life to the fullest, especially him. I admired that in him. He made me feel wanted, needed. I fell for him. For goodness sake, Alex," Jen stood, "I thought you were dead! I wanted so badly to see you again, but I realized I had to move on; you weren't coming back! I missed you so much. The nights I cried myself to sleep when I thought no one else was still awake! I loved you so much, and then Ransik just took you away from me, just like that! It made me realize that life is short, that I couldn't go on grieving for you 'til the day I died. Oh, Alex, it's just so complicated."

"If you loved me so much, why did you give me back the ring? We could have had it all when you got back, can't you see? Jennifer, I love you still. We could still have it all! Please…" his voice trailed off until it was barely even a whisper.

Jen stood, arms folded and tears streaming down her face. "Alex, I'm sorry. I can't. I love Wes now, not you. You would always live with the doubt that I was just using you as a replacement if I took you back now." Jen turned, realizing she still did love Alex – why else would she be letting him go?

"But you can't have him! Don't you see how foolish it was!? For you to fall in love with someone in the past, someone you will never have? He obviously moved on since I'm still here! It was foolish, Jen, o so foolish…"

Jen slapped him. "How dare you, Alex!? I –!"

Alex was standing now, looking down at her, his eyes glossy. "Look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me," he said, voice as even as he could make it. She turned her face. A minute passed, five, ten. "See, you can't, Jen."

"Alex, I don't love you! Can't you just let me go? I know I hurt you, okay!? Leave me alone. I'm so sorry, Alex, but I don't love you anymore."

"You can't agree to marry someone and then just out of the blue stop loving them! I still love you. I never moved on, never, even though I saw everything you and Wes did, every innocent look or smile or 'accidental' brushes against him. I saw it all. I saw it _all_! I love you still. You are the only woman I ever have or ever will love."

"Don't say that, Alex. There'll be someone else…someone who can love you more than I can. I'm just – I'm sorry."

"I love you, Jennifer."

"If you love me, then why didn't you let me know right away? Why did you not talk to me beforehand, before coming to the past? Way before then even? You had to have known I was there. I know you, Alex, and you probably made sure you could come back to work very quickly."

"Jen, I took a blade fighting for the future, no, fighting for our future, fighting for us to be together without any worry of one of us being killed in battle and any kids we might have had being left without a father, or a mother, or…both. A blade that killed me. Yes, Jen, I died. If it weren't for Captain Logan, I would have stayed dead. He gave us another chance to be together…Can't you see? Can you!?"

"Maybe it would have been better had he not," she said, the words hurting her as much as they hurt him as she watched a single tear fall down his cheek. She knew that she did not mean the words, that she was just trying to get him to leave her alone. She felt so confused now. She knew he was right, but she was stubborn, and she did not want to admit it.

Alex swallowed, his Adam's apple moving up and down quickly. He turned his eyes away, deciding what to do. He looked down at her once more before saying sadly, "Goodbye, Jennifer." He put his hand to her chin and rubbed it gently with his thumb with a small smile and left as quickly as his legs would carry him.

# # #

Alex hopped into his car and slammed the door behind him. He turned the radio up loud and drove off in anger. He was hurting right now so badly that he wanted to go back in time, fix his mistakes, alter the future just so that he had defeated Ransik so she would never have had to go to the past and they would be married right now and not arguing. But he knew in his heart of hearts that there would be something else brought on by that, whether it be Doomtron attacking in the future or whatnot.

Tears stung his eyes, and he struggled to see where he was going. It did not help that it was dark out, that everything was covered in darkness. _Why, Jen, why did you do this? I need you. I love you!_ Alex pleaded with Jen in his mind until suddenly something felt wrong. His car suddenly dropped, lower and lower and lower! Alex braced himself for impact, knowing there was nothing he could do but wait for his car to hit the bottom of the cliff. It could not fly but a few inches from the ground, and not at all if it were dropping from high above. _I love you, Jennifer Anne Scott,_ was his last thought before the car crashed.

# # #

Jennifer rushed into the hospital. What had Jesse meant that Alex was in the hospital? She could not make any sense of what he had said, for the man had been in hysterics. Jesse saw her and rushed up to her. "Jennifer, thank goodness you're here!"

"Yes, I'm here. Now, tell me, what happened?" Jen answered as she looked into the man's eyes.

"It's Alex; he got hurt…really bad. He was driving home, and I guess his car fell off a cliff," Jesse helped Jennifer to a seat.

Jen sat in shock. "Wh-what time was he found, would you say?"

"Someone saw him going off of it and called headquarters around 9:00. Why?"

"That was about the time he left me to go home…" tears stung at her eyes as she felt guilty about what had happened. "How badly hurt is he? Is he –?" she could not bring herself to think the word again.

"No, he's not dead, but he is pretty close to it. His neck was broken, his leg shattered… He's going to need someone to be there for him as much as ever now, Jen, and I was hoping –"

"That I would be the one? No, Jesse, I can't, not after the words we exchanged last night, not after I told him I don't love him anymore."

"Jen, none of that matters. You'll just be a friend."

"No, Jesse, that's just it. It's for his own protection emotionally. What if he reads into it more than what it is? I couldn't bear to put him through that again."

"I see," Jesse replied stonily. "Or is it for your protection? Maybe you're afraid that if you help him when he's vulnerable, you'll get to know the real him, the one you knew before he died. Maybe you're afraid you'll fall for him again."

"No, Jesse, no. That's not why."

"Look me in the eye and tell me you don't still love him, at least a little."

"I…can't." Jen looked away, tears brimming up in her eyes. "I can't."


	22. Recovery

Thank you, **Sierra**, for reviewing. There might not be another update for a few weeks since I am having surgery on the 18th and will be laid up in bed for two weeks after that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or any of its characters.

Recovery

Alex opened his eyes, shielding them with his arm from the blinding light. "Where am I?" he asked the air around him.

"You're in the hospital," Jerry replied.

"What happened? I know it was the car, but…"

"Alex, your leg was shattered and your neck broken. You won't be able to return to work for months."

"For months? I can't take that much time off."

"Don't worry. You'll be fine; you are the best officer on the Force, and you will get back on your feet soon." Alex struggled to sit up. "No, Alex. Lay down."

Alex sank back into the firm pillow, defeated by pain. "I can't just lay in bed for months, Jerry. It's…well, it's boring."

"I'll be back later. There are other people waiting to see you."

"Who?"

"You'll see."

Jerry walked out of the room, leaving Alex waiting. Finally, Captain Logan entered. "Hello, Alex. How are you feeling?"

"Like dirt, sir."

"To be expected. So, Time Force will be down one good officer for a while, eh?"

"Not if I were in charge."

"Well, you're not, Lieutenant Commander. You'll receive pay."

"But why, sir? I wasn't injured on the job."

Logan smiled slightly. "You did not remember to clock out yesterday, so, technically you were still on the job."

"Sweet…" Alex's face turned serious. "But, shouldn't that little error be corrected? I got off work an hour before I even saw Jen."

"You saw Jennifer?" Logan asked, changing the subject. Alex nodded. "How did that meeting go?"

"Not too well, but I can't say it completely went wrong. Sir, she couldn't look me in the eye and tell me she doesn't love me. She got really teary eyed. I – then, she told me it would have been better if you had not brought me back." Alex's eyes looked distant. "That was the worst part. I never thought I would hear such words from her mouth. I never – sir, it's just so hard to understand what made her fall for Wes."

"I understand. Well, you'll have plenty of time to get over it. Maybe she wasn't the one for you."

"Sir, she is; she just doesn't realize it. We spent so much time together, so many wonderful moments. It seemed like it was just us, no Time Force, no Ransik – nothing. Without her, life just seems so bleak. I can't make it without her, sir."

"You will. Several other men have. Well, I must get going." Alex saluted, and Logan left.

Alex began to drift off slowly, but Jesse entered. "Hey, man," he said, knocking fists with Alex.

"Jes, what's up?"

"Nothing much, just worrying about you." Jesse sat down on a chair near the bed.

"Really? I've never been better," Alex joked, lightheartedly.

"I've got some news for you."

"What is it?"

"Jennifer still loves you."

"Don't be crazy. She told me it would have been better if Logan hadn't brought me back."

"Honestly, she was probably telling you that to get you to leave. She couldn't tell me that she didn't love you."

"I'm not holding up hope. It would be but a fool's hope."

"How are you holding up?"

"I don't know. It hurts me to know she does not love me, especially since I took a blade fighting for our future. Of course, my wounds still hurt, even my old one."

"I'm here for you, Alex. I remember what it was like to end it with Jezzi. It hurt, but I got over it...you will get over it, Alex. Just promise me one thing?"

"What?"

"That you will talk to me or someone about how you're feeling. That you won't withdraw from everyone else." Jesse looked down at his friend.

"I promise, though it won't be easy."

"I know it won't be for you, but believe me talking helps, even if to the dark or a journal of some sort. Express your feelings in words; don't keep it bottled up inside like you so often do."

"I won't, Jes. Now, I'm feeling tired. Bye."

"Bye, Alex." Jesse walked out to the waiting room, turning off the light behind him.

**# # #**

"How is he?" Jen asked anxiously as soon as Jesse came back to the waiting room.

"Tired, I guess. He didn't really say much, but I'd assume that he's as well as can be expected under the circumstances," Jesse replied.

"Do you think he wants to see me?"

"He might. He really doubts that you love him."

"In that case, I won't go in. I don't want him to get the wrong idea."

"Jen, you need to be honest with yourself; you don't want him to know the truth."

"I just want to be his friend, Jesse. At this point, I think I should stay away from him since he's getting over me. Plus, look at my clothing! Not in uniform, but in my clothes from the 21st century. He'll throw a fit."

"You'd be the best thing for him right now, Jen; he wouldn't care about how you're dressed. Please, go in, as a friend."

Jen chewed her lip nervously. "Well, I guess I'll go in, but just to see how he is, nothing more."

"Thank you."

Jen marched into the room, and upon finding doctors in the room checking on Alex, she backed in a corner out of the way. Her eyes watered as she saw his helpless form lying on the uncomfortable hospital bed, but she quickly wiped the tears and composed herself as soon as the doctors left. "Alex, it's me. How are you?" she said softly while taking a seat.

"Jen, you're here," Alex said drowsily with a small smile as he looked out of the corner of his eyes at her.

"But just as a friend."

"Oh." Alex focused his eyes on the ceiling.

"Alex, how are you?"

"Fine, Jen! What do you expect me to feel like? A happy person after all that has happened? If you do, Jennifer, then you are more naïve than I ever thought you could be."

"I'm sorry, Alex! No need to be so defensive! I just wanted to know how you were feeling. You _are_ hurt, afterall. Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable?"

"Nothing, except leave me to suffer alone," he replied harshly.

"You are sure?"

"Yes, Jennifer."

Jen looked away, tears threatening to spill out. He had never said her name so coldly, so like a curse, before, and it hurt more than anything, even losing Wes. She had hoped they could at least be friends, but he could not accept that relationship. She stood and left. "Good-bye, Alex!" she said, her voice wavering.

**# # #**

Jen sat down on the waiting room chair wearily. She had stayed all night and all day, yet he had shut her out, not even allowing her to be his friend.

"Jen, what's wrong?" Jesse asked as he joined her, handing her a soda.

"He wouldn't even be my friend. He hates me," she sobbed.

"No, he doesn't hate you, Jennifer. Give him some time."

"Time!? I can't give him time. I can't just sit around hoping he will decide to be my friend, to even give this relationship we have time to become something more once again! I have to move on if he is not willing to do so. I can't have Wes or Alex, but I can have someone else. I'm sure there's someone out there for me if neither or them are meant to be mine."

"Jen, just a little time, please? He loves you; you love him. You can't just pick up at friendship like that. If you give him the idea you only want to be his friend, perhaps he'll get over you and move on to someone else. If you still want him, you need to let him know, apologize."

"I can't, Jesse, can't you see? If I do tell him I love him now, he'll have to live with doubts that I really love him, doubts that I may really just be using him as a replacement for Wes. I don't want that for him." Jen turned her face.

Jesse wiped away a tear on her face gently and turned her face toward his. Softly, he said, "Jen, please, just give him a little time. He needs you. I am worried what he will do without you. I am worried he may go back inside his shell and never come out again. He has been wounded so many times. He's scared to let people in. Let him in, Jen. Show him you truly care and be his friend even if he doesn't seem to want you to be. Maybe he wants you to fight for him."

"Or maybe he won't ever let me in again. I've got to go. Katie and I are supposed to go do a news briefing in an hour, and I need to get ready. Good-bye." Jen hurriedly stood and left the hospital. She had made the biggest mistake of her life; she had played the part of a fool, and she would have to live with it one way or another.


	23. Going Home

Sierra: I hope you see this eventually. It's been a while since I've been on here and updated this story. I hope all goes well for you where you are. Thanks for the review.

Shirley Chong: I'm glad you checked it out. Thanks for the review. Yeah, I am relying a lot on futuristic technology as you'll see in this chapter. Hopefully it's not too farfetched, but it is 994-995 years in the future.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of the characters related to it. I am in no way making money off of this.

* * *

Going Home

A couple weeks had passed, two silent, sorrowful weeks for Alex, who had rejected all visitors. He wanted to be alone. He was suffering so much, from heartbreak. His neck had been healed quickly by the new technology within the first day while he was yet unconscious. His leg had been worked on during that time as well, but it still was not completely healed, but healed enough for them to let him go home on crutches, though he did not yet know this, with the promise to return for treatment for a month and then a physical therapy appointment to show him exercises to do.

To Alex life was no longer worth living. Without work or Jen to take his mind off how lonely he felt, how lonely he had felt since his father died and his grandparents one by one, he felt it to be miserable and filled with anguish. He had nothing to live for, no purpose. Jen had been the central part of his life, but like so many people before her, she had betrayed him. He still had Jesse and Jerry to talk to, but, finding himself too trusting for his liking, he had shut them out before they could shut him out.

He stared at the door – seemingly his favorite past time since he had shut everyone else out. He had memorized every detail, every line, every flaw. Presently, a doctor walked in carrying a clipboard. "Good morning, Alex," he said, while opening the blinds. Alex shielded his eyes from the blinding light, which had not shined fully into the room for the past few weeks. He had blocked out everything that reminded him of hope. "How are you feeling today."

"Fine. When can I go home?" Alex answered impatiently.

"Today, if everything proves well."

"About what time?"

"After supper. We'll arrange for a taxi to carry you home."

"Alright."

"I'm going to send you down to x-ray in a few minutes, make sure everything is healing well. Then, you will go to the cast room and be fitted for a brace if I approve of the way things are healing properly. After, I will send you back here and send a physical therapist down here to work with you. She will see how you react to the pressure on your leg even using crutches and report to me. Then, I will sign your release forms if that all goes well. Does that sound good to you?"

"Yeah, just so long as I get out of here."

"Don't be reluctant to ask your roommates to help you out in tough situations and bring you things if you can't reach them."

"I won't." Alex sighed. His temper was short of late. Every day he went through practically the same schedule. It was getting even more monotonous than his job ever had. "And how much longer until I can start work?"

"Well, I don't see any reason why you can't start now from home doing some office work. Your roommates can bring it to you."

"Alright."

A nurse walked in. "Is he ready, Doctor?"

"Yes, I've prepped him on what's going to happen. He just needs to get into that wheelchair and go," the doctor said while entering stuff on his clipboard.

The nurse pushed the wheelchair up close to Alex and offered her arm for him to grab onto for support while getting in. "Come on, sir; just use my arm for support. That's it." Alex rolled his eyes. He hated being treated like a baby. The nurse got behind him and wheeled him over to x-ray.

* * *

"Wait, you don't need to get out of that chair; we can take the x-ray with you in it," the x-ray technician told Alex as he attempted to stand up and get on the x-ray table.

"No, I'll get up this time. I'm going to need to get used to it, keep my strength up," Alex insisted stubbornly.

"Suit yourself," said the technician with a sigh. He knew Alex all too well. He had visited several times in the past two weeks.

Alex struggled up onto the table, and the technician gave him the heavy protector, and Alex put it over his stomach. The technician aligned the machine with Alex's leg, and after a few moments, he was done. "You may get off now." Alex nodded and got back into his wheelchair. "Here are the x-rays."

The technician continued to wheel Alex to the nurse, who tried to begin to push Alex to the cast room to get a brace, but Alex stubbornly grabbed the wheels and began to wheel himself. "I can do this. I'm not that weak."

The nurse would not let go. "Sir, I must push you. You are in no condition to do this right now." Alex sighed, defeated and annoyed, but he gave in.

* * *

The doctor looked at the x-rays Alex gave him. "Looks pretty good. You'll have to keep off your leg for another couple of weeks though, I'm afraid, unless you can afford to get a procedure done that automatically fixes it. However, your insurance doesn't cover any part of it."

"How much are we talking here? One thousand? Two?" Alex asked, not wanting to be an invalid any longer.

"Three," the doctor replied.

"Flaws? Side effects?"

"None cited yet. The procedure is still pretty new."

"I'll do it. I have the money. I guess I need to talk to Logan about insurance though. It doesn't seem like they've updated it since my promotion to Lieutenant Commander. Maybe they have, though, but Captain Logan said that it would cover all procedures and operations."

"Actually, I believe they have, but you can double-check if you wish. Alright, we'll not give you the brace, and you'll go to the O.R. Jill, take him, please."

"Yes, doctor."

Alex got off the table and back into the wheelchair. _This had better be worth it._

_

* * *

_

Alex awoke after the procedure, groggy and nauseous. "You feeling nauseated?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah," Alex replied, blinking his eyes to get them to focus

"Alright, then. Here's a tray in case," she said, handing him a blue tray.

Alex tried to keep down the contents of his stomach, but soon they came up. "Did it go well?" asked, words slurred together.

"I believe so. You'll have to do P.T. now for half an hour, and depending on that, they'll let you go or make you stay."

"Uh…" Alex replied with the only noise he seemed to be able to make at the moment.

"Are you in pain? Even a little?"

"No."

The technician came in. "Alright, Alex," he said, "I'm going to wheel you over to your room, and then you'll have to wait for the physical therapist to come in."

"K.." he said.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later the physical therapist entered the room. "Hello, Alex. How are you feeling?"

"Great," he answered sarcastically.

"Alright, I'm going to need you to stand. You may lean on me until you get used to putting weight on it."

Alex obeyed, wanting to get out. It did not take long for him to be able to stand on his own. The physical therapist continued to work with Alex for the next half hour, and then he left and the doctor came in.

"Hello, Alex. Bob says you're doing well. You're going home. I just need you to sign here and call your home to make sure someone is there."

"Alright, no problem." Alex signed the papers and then grabbed the phone off the hook and dialed the numbers.

"Hello?" came a female voice.

"Is Jesse there? or Jerry?"

"No, just me Alex."

"Jen?"

"Yes, that's right. They had to go into work, but they had heard that you might be getting out, so, they asked me to stay here and sit by the phone."

"Oh," Alex replied and his face grew disappointed.

"Well, are you getting out?"

"Yeah, they're sending me home in a few minutes in a cab. Just be there so I can be left."

"Don't worry, Alex; I'll definitely be here. I have nowhere else to go. I hope you don't mind that Lucas, Trip, and Katie are here. I got bored, and –"

"No, I don't mind at all," he lied. He had hoped he could talk with her, possibly work things out, but it did not look like that would be possible, especially with Katie around. All of them were mad at him, even Jen was to some extent. "See you all in a few minutes."

"Bye." Jen hung up, and upon hearing the dial-tone, Alex hung up as well.

"So, is anyone home?" the doctor asked.

"Yes. I wouldn't just talk to the receiver like a person," Alex answered, jaded.

"Actually, we've had patients do that, but, of course, we have ways of finding out," the doctor replied, face comical.

"If you can find out on your own, why didn't you just call?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Just get me out of here."

"Patience, Alex. It is a virtue."

* * *

Alex unlocked the door and opened it. Jen was there to greet him. "Hey, Alex. Welcome home," she answered with a sheepish grin. She felt weird greeting him like that, especially considering that she could have been married to him by now had she not given back the ring, had she never had to go back in time.

"Hi," he said callously. He sat on the couch, which had been moved.

"I hope you don't mind. I kind of cleaned up a bit, moved some furniture around, and got the place looking nice for your return," Jen said, hoping to get some reaction from him. She hated the cold-hearted man Alex had somehow become over the past two weeks.

Alex shrugged. "Thanks." He flipped on the television and began to watch the news.

Jen and the others looked at each other unhappily.


	24. What's Wrong?

**Shirley Chong: **Thanks for the review. Remember, looks can be deceiving. Keep that in mind as you read this chapter. :)

**Cmar: **Welcome back! As I said to Shirley, remember, looks can be deceiving – on either of their parts. :)

**Sierra: **Hi! I was surprised to hear from you, but I was glad to, of course! You _nearly_ cried your eyes out? Aw… Maybe I will tell you the same, in this chapter as you are reading, remember, looks can be deceiving.

* * *

**A/N:** Enjoy! I've been so busy these past few months with school. Up 'til 12 or later on hw, I am! Thankfully, there's Thanksgiving break. This is a short update, I'm afraid. I plan to have a longer chapter around Christmas break or so.

* * *

What's Wrong?

"Alex," Jen began, glancing nervously at her friends and her thumbs in her pockets, "would you like some food? It's your favorite."

"Yes, please," Alex replied, and Jen walked to the kitchen area, relieved that he had at least retained some semblance of manners.

"Here you are!" she replied as cheerfully as possible. It was hard.

Alex's gaze followed Jen as she walked over to Katie, and Katie put her arm around Jen's shoulders comfortingly and began to talk softly to her.

Jen eyed Alex. "I don't know what to do, Katie. I don't know. He's so different, not the Alex I promised myself to; it's like it's someone else inside Alex's body. I dare not ask him what's wrong, for he'll bite my head off. I understand the cold shoulder, but this? This is insanity, taking his anger too far. I'm almost to the point where I feel like reporting his actions to Captain Logan for questioning."

"Jen, I think you should. It might be the best thing for him, though he might hate you all the more for it until he realizes –"

"And if he doesn't?" Jen asked loudly. She put her finger to her mouth. "Excuse me, a moment," she said as Alex looked up at her. Katie and Jen left the room. "What if I lose him for it Katie? What if he always – what if he always looks at me like that? What if I never see him smile lovingly at me, and he never gazes into my eyes? What if all our dreams truly never happen? And for what?! My selfishness. I _thought_ I loved Wesley Collins, but really he was just a replacement in my mind for what Alex was when I had last seen him before we left for 2001. I see that now, but then it all seemed so real, and I was caught up in the moment. I love Wes dearly, as a friend, but Alex I love too much to bear that ice cold look he gives me every time I even glance at him or say my name. I hate it! I hate the man he has changed into since I broke the engagement!" Jen gasped and leaned against the wall for support, her body trembling as she sobbed.

"Jen," Katie said quietly, embracing her friend, and being careful not to crush her. "Jennifer, it'll work out. It takes time, girl. It takes time. It's not your fault that he's acting the way he is. He's acting like a child who didn't get what he wants for Christmas. _He_ is being selfish, and until he sees that, you two can't have a relationship. You know that in your heart of hearts, don't you?"

Jen nodded and stood up as Lucas and Trip entered the room. "Jen," Lucas beckoned, "Alex wants to talk to you."

"Ok," Jen replied and began to walk to the living room, Katie following.

"Alone," Lucas said, putting his arm across the doorway to block Katie from exiting.

"But –"

"It's alright," Jen said, though she was not so sure herself.

**

* * *

**

"Alex, you wanted to talk to me?" Jen asked upon entering the dark room.

"Yes, have a seat."

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked, hiding the fear she now possessed from him. She took a seat in the chair next to Alex.

"Us," Alex answered simply.

"What about 'us'?"

"If we have a future."

"Well, do we?"

"I was hoping you knew that," Alex retorted coldly.

"I don't know…"

"Then, who does?"

Jen shifted her gaze from the mundane expression on Alex's face to the wall. "Can you stand to look at me? Can you? Without thinking of me like a treacherous creature?"

Alex looked at Jen silently for a few minutes, and Jen shifted nervously under the scrutiny. "I can try. Maybe –" Alex's voice was soft. "Maybe time will heal. Can we be friends?"

"Oh, Alex!" Jen exclaimed, letting out the hurt she had held inside, all the fear of losing him completely. "I've been –" Jen cleared her throat, and rid her voice of the excitement. How eager that made her sound. "I've been hoping you would ask, but how can we be friends if you can't get past what I did?"

"Jennifer, I'll try, but it's not easy. I was so happy when you returned. You had my heart, but then you ripped it from me."

"Alex," Jen began softly. "Alex, just remember this. I was caught up in the moment. I-I thought –"

"Jen, you don't need to explain yourself."

"Please, let me." Jen paused, waiting Alex's protest, but he remained silent. "I thought that I loved Wes, and I did, but only as a friend. What I mistook as love was simply a love for what I had known you to be, a love for an image, not for who Wes was. I realize that now, but I didn't – not then." Jen shook her head. "It was selfish of me to do that to you, with you being who I was going back to take revenge for. I was so saddened by your death, so angry at Ransik! I thought I wasn't going to be able to live, and Wes came, and he looked like you. I hated him for it at first, but then I began to love him for it. He eased my pain at a time when I was depressed. Somehow, somehow I fell for him. I don't know why, and I don't know how either exactly. All I need to know before I even consider friendship is: do you think you will be able to forgive me for hurting you? Will you let me back in? Or are you completely blocked out to the world like you're prone to be?" Jen was standing now, pacing, and she turned to look into his eyes. "Can you?"

"I think I can, Jennifer." Alex stood and took her in his arms to hold her. Jen rested her head on his shoulder.

"Are you sure, Alex?" she asked again, quieter this time.

"Yes," Alex said. "It's all I've wanted since you broke the engagement." He stroked her shoulder. It felt so good to him to hold her in his arms again.

Jen pulled away. "Hey, we're supposed to be just friends right now, aren't we?" she asked with a nervous giggle.

"We don't have to be," Alex resolved, his old desires returning.

"For now, let's just be. I don't want things to move too fast. I want to earn your respect and trust again – not leap into marriage or engagement again and then find out later that you've decided you can never forgive me. Then, it's just based on desire." It was hard for Jen to say this, for she too wanted things right away back to where they had been. However, she could not help but have fear that he would never forgive her and that he would break her heart to spite her.

"Alright, Jennifer. We'll be friends – for now." He embraced her one last time before sitting down on the couch and pretended to watch the television, but his every thought was on Jen and what she had done and whether he could ever truly forgive her.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review. Thank you for reading! 


End file.
